Radio Nowhere
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Out of everything in this situation, it was the silence that bothered him the most. Not a station on the radio, not even an emergency broadcast. No blood. No bodies. No nothing. It was as though everyone had simply... vanished. AU, possible gore, slight yaoi. -40 chapters
1. Prologue

**AN**: I'm actually rather excited about this even though it was completed last year. Was started December 27th 2010. But I have had a bunch of projects completed before it that needed to be posted which is why it is so late. However I made the decision to post this before Stay Still as Halloween is closing in on us again and well, this IS in horror for a reason ahaha.

The song that inspired me to come up with this idea is by Bruce Springsteen, Radio Nowhere. I heard it at work one night and poof, the idea came to me almost instantly.

My playlist for this, and probably the reminder of the fic is Smile Empty Soul and We the Fallen as the latter have some rather creepy lyrics that inspire me. XD

-Prologue-

It was a cold Sunday morning, about six o'clock, when he had woken up. The morning was normal as far as Sundays went; including when he had rolled over for another five minutes after the alarm had gone off.

Yes, everything was normal.

Up until everything suddenly wasn't.

He had gone outside—gotten the paper that he didn't _directly_ pay for—and wondered why Mrs. Lee wasn't out and about in her garden, shooing their neighbors dog from her yard like every single day since he had moved in.

Or why everyone's cars were in the garage or in the driveway...or _parked_ in the middle of the street when he knew some of them, like him, worked Sunday. But he hadn't thought much on it, instead readying himself for his own job. And even when he'd gotten in his car nothing had seemed all that odd.

Not until he'd switched on the radio and all there was was static.

On every station.

That was _never _a good sign.

Yet still he had chosen to ignore it, putting one of his own mix CDs in to listen to. The human psyche truly was an amazing thing, forcing what it didn't want to confront into a little box and shoving it aside until there was no other choice but to acknowledge it as it slapped one in the face.

Or in his case, nearly caused an accident.

He'd had to slam on the breaks as he turned the corner and almost added his car to the massive wreck of cars before him. As it were he had smacked into a bumper; thankfully nothing more damaging than the blaring of a horn had occurred.

But more than that was the utter lack of _nothing_. There were no people around. No police or ambulances or fire department; no nosy bystanders or even the injured. No one on the streets walking by blissfully ignoring the damage.

No one at all.

It was as though everyone had simply...vanished.

That had been when his mind finally accepted that there was something seriously wrong.

-End prologue-

**AN:** now the rest of this fic will be sent to one of my betas to be looked over. I will say that maybe a week-or two between updates but I will not rush the beta nor will I switch chapters off between them. Sorry :)


	2. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the anime Death note**

**Suggested Listening**: Burn **by** We the Fallen; California's Lonely **by** Smile Empty Soul (chosen for certain lyrics XD)

Section 1

Part 1

_~Silence~_

Out of everything in this situation it was the silence that bothered him the most. The town was supposed to be full of noise and the busy rushing of a Sunday workday; church goers and shoppers, out to get supplies they had forgotten the day before. But there was nothing and no one. Just the smoldering wrecks of cars gone astray.

No blood.

No bodies.

No anything.

Not a station on the radio, not even an emergency broadcast. It was as though they had been cut off from the rest of the world. Though perhaps he shouldn't use the word 'they' since so far it was just him.

He ran a hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh, an unusual expletive for him. He was used to putting stressful things into the back of his mind and ignoring them. But here there were no distractions. Not even the DS Lite in his glove-box could help.

So instead Matt found himself strolling through the broken and deserted town. He felt like the last person on earth, and to put it frankly, it sucked.

He walked through the doors of the town's best diner and frowned at the sight. He didn't know exactly what he had expected to find, but the atmosphere disturbed him a little. Food lay on the tables, half eaten and with money lying beside some of them, the television was showing only static and the air was filled with the stench of burning food; he was surprised to find that the place hadn't burned to the ground yet as he saw the smoke beginning to waffle from under the kitchen doors.

He turned the burners off before they could ignite the building. He didn't know what would have happened had that occurred; it could take out a block or more with no one to control it.

Not knowing if any of the ATMs would be working, or if money would even be useful anymore, he snatched anything that had been left out and put it into his pocket. As an afterthought he took a muffin and bit into it as he walked out. There was nothing in the diner or even on the block; no pets and no people. Hell, no sign of life at all.

Matt hated how quiet it was, an eerie quiet, but shook off the feeling as he continued onto what should have been the busiest section of town. Still, there was nothing more than a vehicle graveyard of twisted metal and damaged storefronts.

Though there was what looked like a smear of blood running underneath a car, the wreckage was on fire making it was impossible to check beneath. With a deepening frown Matt continued on. It was the same no matter where he went—the residential areas seemingly the only real exception from the massive damage.

He made his way back to his car and headed for his house. He wasn't going to stay there, in that ghost town. He needed to see if it was a one town phenomenon or if it was national, or even global. When he got inside he took his phone, despite not having a signal, and his laptop despite discovering upon inspection that the internet had been cut off too.

What he didn't understand was, if something had gone on, why was _he_ still alive? What made him special enough that he was left untouched? Maybe he was just one lucky son of a bitch...

He loaded anything valuable into his car: food, clothes, his games, as well as any documents he might need. There was no point in staying when he could not find anything out. He just hoped as he tried to leave that there were not going to be any roadblocks or signs of containment.

He needed answers and a town with a population of one wasn't going to give him them.

Out on the highway it was surprisingly empty, void of even crashes or husks of burned out vehicles. There were no vultures dramatically hovering, or even any other birds and animals around. It was almost disturbing in a way. The only good thing was the lack of military presence—at least Matt hoped that was a good thing.

The air that blew in from the rolled-down windows was warm and soothing, almost letting him forget the situation. To think, that morning he had been silently complaining about another boring work day. And now...well Matt wasn't sure what exactly was happening now.

He drove on through the hour and reached the next town around noon with the hot sun beating down on him. For the first few blocks everything appeared quiet, if a little too quiet, but eventually he saw smoke rising from one of the more residential areas and his spirits sank.

He drove past a wreck and down the street only to slam on the breaks as a child ran out in front of him and stood there like a deer in headlights. His Camaro stopped mere inches from the little girl and she blinked at him for all of three seconds before falling to her knees sobbing.

_Great, the first person I meet all day and it's a crying child. Just wonderful_, Matt thought to himself.

He was actually a little surprised to see a gray-haired woman rush out to pick the child up, and look, slack-jawed, at him. Whether it was from almost running the girl over or something else, he did not yet know.

"Celia? Celia what's going on?" A thick accented voice called from a storefront across the street. Matt was almost relived to see a few faces peer out from the little deli. He was not the only one left.

There were a total of fifty people in that town, he quickly found out. Yet so far, that was all. There was no telling how many had vanished overnight, like in his town.

All those residing in the deli had come to the center of townto try and find out something, anything about the situation, but there was nothing. All the television stations were showing fuzz and the radios and Wi-Fi were out, having been cut people gathered around, asking him questions.

"How many are left from your area... where are you from anyway?"

"Do you have any idea what's going on-"

"Let the boy speak." The older woman, Celia, said softly. They had ushered him inside the small deli and placed a pre-made sandwich in front of him as well as a beer. Celia had situated the small child on her dress-covered lap and let the child fiddle with the ties on the apron she wore.

"I come from Colfax. And, well, I am the only one who was there that I know of." A few people gasped as he said that, but he could not figure out why it was such a horrible surprise. Lower Lake only had fifty people according to them, so finding out another place only had _one _should not really have shocked them all that much.

"That's it? My God..." Celia placed a hand on her chest and sucked in a deep breath as she shook her head.

"I don't suppose you would have any idea what's going on here would you, boy?" a portly mustached man asked him in a gravelly voice.

"No more than any of you seem to know. I plan on heading to lower Cali, to see if it's reached there or if they know anything," Matt told them with a barely contained sigh. Really, this week was turning out to be a crappy one. If only there was a Restart button to press.

He took a bite of the sandwich and found the taste overly sour, like there was too much dressing on it, but he was not one to turn down free food so he finished it quickly as he listened to the chatter around him. Most of them were scared, which was understandable, and the rest angry or subdued.

It had gotten late by the time he had finished eating and listening to the others, yet when asked if he wanted to stay he declined. "Thanks for the food but I have really got to be on my way. I don't like not knowing what the hell is going on," he explained.

That and he did not really want to stick around so few people. He wanted to find out what happened and if a more normal existence was still attainable whether it be in Cali or another state, and staying with a small group of fifty wasn't the way to do it. Matt was certain they would try to find a way to get him to stay longer if he spent the night.

"Excuse me, young man?" He recognized Celia's voice as he stepped out to his car. He turned to face her and noted how the young child peered owlishly at him from behind the elder woman's leg.

"I would like to make a request, if I may? You are heading to the lower cities and towns so could you possibly take us to Sacramento? Her parents are there. They just left her with me for the weekend and, well..." Celia trailed off and Matt withheld a sigh. He would look like a real bastard if he turned them down. But there was one thing he wondered about.

"Why not ask one of them in there?" He motioned to the lit-up deli.

"None of them want to leave. They are all convinced that either another person, such as yourself, will wander in and explain the situation, or the authorities will step in. I think they are just afraid to find out their normal lives might not be here anymore."

Matt chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before waving them to the car. "Do you need to get your things?"

Celia gave him a grateful smile as she opened the rear passenger door and strapped the little girl in. Matt did not have a car-seat, though that did not seem to bother the old woman. "I just need to grab my bag from the deli. Thank you for doing this."

Matt simply shrugged and got in the car. He went to light a cigarette but as he glanced in the back figured it probably would not be appreciated. With a heavy sigh Matt leaned back in his seat and wondered just how much worse his week was going to get.

-End 1-

**AN**: I am happy that every one seems to think this is an interesting idea so far... Things will pick up just give it a chap or two, I hope it wont disappoint.

Also would everyone thank the lovely **Kathrin J Pearl **for becoming one of my new betas. She is working exclusively on Radio Nowhere for the moment :)

**Special Thanks to those who reviewed**: 9shadowcat9, CatatonicVanity, MelMat, Carottal, Amour en Rayures, Kari Twilight Mist

Review?


	3. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the anime Death Note**

**Suggested Listening**: A Star-Crossed Wasteland (unplugged) **by** In This Moment; The Hit **by** Smile Empty Soul

Part 2

_~Reluctance~_

The trip had taken longer than Matt would have liked; Celia insisting that they needed to stop when it got completely dark despite it only being an hour drive there. Matt, had it been his own choice, would have driven straight through and had no problem navigating with just his headlights. That was the problem with having small children and older people on trips.

They had stayed over at a hotel that was deserted, thankfully the power still worked just fine. Matt had his own room, which he was thankful for; although he'd still had to have dinner with them.

It had been morning by the time they had started out again—after breakfast and showers—and Celia talked most of the way, leaving him to have the radio on low despite wanting to just listen to music and get to Sacramento.

Matt had learned far more about them than he had wanted to in that short but seemingly endless drive. The small child was almost four years old and her name was Samantha. Both females shared a liking for coconuts, the color yellow and Samantha enjoyed helping Celia bake.

By the time he had reached Sacramento, taking almost a day when it should have only been about an hour, he was more than happy to get rid of them. They were nice, the little one exceptionally quiet, but still annoying.

The view was much like the other towns and cities had been with the wrecked cars and deserted streets, but there did seem to be signs of current life in Sacramento and it gave Celia hope.

She asked him to drop her off at her daughter's place. It was about a twenty minute drive towards the centre of town once one reached the main roads, and Matt happily agreed. Though he wanted them gone, he accompanied them up to the apartment which turned out to be empty.

"I can take you somewhere else if you'd like." Matt offered, though he really did not want to spend more time with them. Thankfully Celia shook her head.

"No. We will stay here and in the morning when its light out we will have a nice walk around and see if we can find them. It's fine if we stay here. Be safe on your trip though. Thank you for bringing us."

Matt nodded to her, and with that he was back down the stairs and out of the apartment. The afternoon sun heated his skin and he was glad for his goggles. He hoped they would be alright on their own if her daughter didn't show up, but Celia and Samantha were no longer his concern. He was certain they could find a way back if the situation called for it.

He hopped back into the Camaro and frowned at the amount of gas left in the tank; he would need to refuel before going anywhere. With a sigh he drove off and stopped at the first gas station he found which, surprisingly, showed signs of someone being there.

Matt grabbed his wallet—figuring that he'd need it if there was a person inside—and climbed out of the car, pocketing his keys as he did. Matt stuffed his hands in his pockets after he'd opened the door, the bell ringing to signal his entrance, and ambled over to the counter where a short older gentleman sat reading a book.

Matt ignored him for the moment and grabbed a few cold waters, some snacks and a few sandwiches he could eat on the go. He dropped everything on the counter and the man stood lazily.

"I'm surprised you are still here." Matt told him as he picked out a package of lighters and pointed to a carton of Camels; though he was buying two of them.

"Just because everyone's disappeared overnight doesn't meant I can skip work. I can always make money from travelers."

Matt looked up at that. Travelers? Did that mean others had come by?

"How many others have come along and from where?"

The man shook his head. "You are the first. I don't suppose you know anything about what going on?"

Matt sighed and with a shake of his head paid for his things—gas included. So far it seemed no one in the immediate area knew what the hell was going on. Just wonderful.

Matt blinked a few times as he stepped outside. The change in light bothered his eyes despite the goggles and he stared at his car for a few seconds before being able to walk over. There was a tall blond decked out in leather leaning against the hood, duffel bag at his feet.

"You're this car's owner?" The blond asked, hair blowing gently in the slight breeze.

Matt nodded as he began to fill the tank. "Yeah. What of it?" He muttered, though he already knew where the conversation was going and he definitely did not like it. He had just got rid of hitchers, he did not need another one.

"My name is Mello. I need a ride to L.A or wherever you're going as long as it's south of here." Mello said. Short and to the point, Matt thought. He still did not want to give him a ride. But he had apparently taken too long to answer and his silence had been taken as acceptance since Mello tossed his bag in the backseat.

Matt watched in annoyance as the blond slumped into the passenger side and slammed the door. With a roll of his eyes, and a sense of utter defeat, Matt went on to fill his gas tank and carefully closed the door once he was in. He and this Mello were going to have words if the blond slammed the door each and every time he got in or out of his car, which hopefully would not be for long.

He drove away from the gas station at a slow pace as navigating in the cities were a bit tedious with all the piled up and deserted cars littering the streets in clumps, blocking off some streets entirely.

"I am not driving straight through just so you know. I will be stopping at a few places in between to check them out." Matt told the blond as he pulled free another cigarette and lit it with one of his new lighters—from the package he had just torn open.

He watched from the corner of his eyes as Mello's nose scrunched up and a more than dirty look was tossed his way.

"You could always walk." Matt commented and smirked in amusement as the blond scowled at him and irritably bit into a chocolate bar that had seemingly appeared out of thin air, or maybe just summoned from the confines of the blonde's, beyond tight, clothing.

Tight and utterly revealing clothing.

_This is going to be a long week_, was his last thought before switching on his stereo.

At least he had music...

-End Part 2-

**Special thanks to:** Kari Twilight Mist, MelMat, Carottal, 9shadowcat9, NightGod


	4. Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or make money from taking the time to write this piece of fiction**

**Suggested Listening**: I'm in Love With a Killer **by **Jeffree Star; I Am Only One **by **We the Fallen

~Part 3~

In Modesto, it was the same scene as Sacramento: signs that people had once been there but no one visible, not even hitchers like Mello staking out a ride. Matt wondered if everyone had left; already skipped out to somewhere new, figuring the state was not worth it. There was no evidence to suggest that, or support they were dead. In theory, there should have been more like him and Mello. Yet where they were now was a mystery.

Matt knew he was going to run out of room in his car from his scavenger runs, still it was all too tempting to stock up. Part of him wanted to get as much as he could while all the produce was still good to eat.

Mello did not seem to mind much at first, spending most of the drive staring quietly out the window. After the third stop in Fresno he had started shifting in the seat a lot. Mello had told him, after a bit of prodding, that the only reason he was going to Los Angeles was to find his sister, Halle, who had an apartment there. Matt understood that he was anxious to get to L.A, buthe was hitching so he really had no right to complain, especially as he could have just hot-wired a car and gone on his own. At least he was a quiet companion.

Matt suddenly slammed on the breaks...he had seen blood.

"What the hell!" Mello snarled with his hands planted on the dash board.

As bad as the morbid thought was, Matt almost hoped to find a body. He had yet to see one in any of the towns and cities he had been through and with how many cars were around—and the amount of people in Cali generally—there should have been _something_. He was honestly beginning to wonder if they would all just vanish in the end.

He vacated the car, left it running, and stumbled passed all the debris until he reached the smear on the wall. He followed the trail beyond the corner but was rewarded with only a blood covered shirt and what looked like someone's jewelry. The kind that should have been _attached_ to said person.

"What is this, War of the Worlds?" He sighed irritably. Add one more new and disturbing clue to a mass of other clues that added up to zilch. It was almost worse to find clothing and personal effects without a body than to see nothing at all.

Seriously, what the hell was going on?

"Matt?" He heard Mello call for him and noted how dark the sky had gotten in the span of a few minutes; it would be complete sundown soon. He got to the car to see the blond leaned over the space between the passenger and drivers seats peering out of the car with squinted eyes, as though he could not see all that far.

To be honest, Matt was having a hard time of it as well. Mello was really only a shape now, just bright eyes in the fading light. It was time to switch on his headlights it seemed. "Move over, Mello. I'm back."

At his voice Mello's gaze locked onto him and he thought he observed the blond's shoulders slump slightly; either in relief or disappointment Matt could not say.

It was really too late to do any more stops so Matt supposed it was a straight drive through to L.A for the night.

"What the hell did you stop like that for?" Mello questioned him. Without so much as a glance over, he could picture the blond with his arms crossed and an accusing glare marring his features.

"I thought I saw something." Matt did not feel it was prudent to tell him he only stopped because he spotted blood. It was not exactly something a normal person would mention, though in his defense the situation was about as far away from normal as one could get.

Matt switched the headlights on, and in a second everything in front of them was bathed in light, though the shadows still crept into view. His hand hesitated by the radio dial before dropping back to his thigh. Matt hated silence yet somehow felt that music should not be playing at the moment.

"I'll drive the rest of the way with no stops." He commented as he lit another cigarette and maneuvered through another roadblock of cars. The cities were completely dead, and it left Matt with an odd feeling to see them so lifeless.

"Thanks." Mello murmured next to him, rubbing his arms slightly from the sound of it. Matt supposed it had gotten a little cold. Nearly squashing the cigarettes filter as he pressed his lips together he reached over and turned the heat on, the vents directed only at the blond.

He took his eyes off the road just long enough to catch Mello's surprised expression. Nothing was said but he knew the blond was grateful. It would not be too long before they hit the next city, Taft, but they still had a ways to go before reaching L.A.

Matt did not pay attention to how long they drove on like that, with only the silence as the background and the odd mix of heat and cold. It was a comfortable ride, though that did not last long. Not nearly long enough.

The lights in front gradually began to flicker and the sudden onset left Matt with a bad feeling. Then the music cut off followed only a split second later by the headlights going out completely, leaving him driving blind. He pushed back the surge of panic and ignored Mello's voice as he yelled.

Matt could just make out something darker than the night in front of them and slammed on the breaks, the car swerving and spinning until everything simply _stopped_.

And just like that the lights and heat turned back on, both weaker than previously. Matt's grip on the wheel was tight with eyes stuck right in front of him at the mess he had seen by sheer luck alone.

The lights had gone out as they were entering Taft and the wreckage that was laid out before it. Matt could not say what had made the Camaro nearly die, but they had almost crashed right into what other drivers had not missed—whenever there had been others. At the speed he had been going they probably would not have survived the impact.

He slowly dragged his eyes away from the burned out shells of the other cars and to Mello, whose hands were placed on the dashboard again with an expression of utter disbelief.

"I think we should find a place to stay for the night..." Mello suggested, eyes wide as he tuned to meet Matt's gaze. Matt agreed. He was honestly kind of surprised Mello had not made a snarky reply on how his car must be a piece of junk to lose both headlights and all interior lighting at once, but Matt was not about to question it.

He was sure once both of them had calmed down a bit—his heart was still beating frantically in his chest—they would be able to figure out what had gone wrong and if it might happen again, but for the moment Matt simply drove off, albeit rather slowly.

He would stop for the night at the first hotel he spotted in the town.

Somehow Matt was beginning to believe he was going to need a lot more cigarettes before this journey was over...

-End part 3-

**AN:** Everyone thank the beta Kathrin J Pearl for this piece for being on time, and scold me for literally worrying myself sick over stuff so that I did not want to edit :D

In order to get next chapter to beta, I will thank last chapter reviewers, and/if anyone reviews this one, in the next chapter AN. THANK YOU ALL.

Review?


	5. Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or make money from taking the time to write this piece of fiction**

**Suggested Listening**: Hotel California by The Eagles

Part 4

~Hotel California~

"This is like motel Bates." Mello mumbled as they pushed passed the ever silent doors in the tiny and deserted motel; Matt had to agree with the blond. Only there was no psycho mother obsessed man to greet them, just more emptiness. They had rung the little service bell sitting on the desk obnoxiously on the off chance there was someone staying there. After nothing had occurred—and they had only succeeded in annoying themselves—they had abandoned the thought that any one else could be in the main office.

Matt was beginning to see how badly affected Cali really was. There seemed to be different magnitudes of loss as some areas left more survivors than others. But more often the places visited were void of even a single soul, or if there had been any one they had moved on. It was eerie and kind of depressing in a way.

What had caused the vanishings anyway? And why, if mass sections of humanity were missing, were there any survivors at all? What made those left behind special? There were more questions than answers and Matt had a feeling it would stay that way for some time.

Matt watched as Mello snatched a few sets of keys off the wall after having hopped the desk. He rolled his eyes as the blond managed to open the cash drawer and stuffed his pockets. Matt could not reprimand him as he had picked up cash of his own. If anything it would be good for the vending machines. Food like that would expire in the heat rather quickly, as would meats, produce and dairy.

Matt had no idea what the cause was as they stepped back into the night—eyes scanning the darkness for..._something_—but he was on edge.

"Are we walking up there or what?" Mello's annoyed voice broke through his vacant thoughts and he surveyed the blond, who was once more leaned against Matt's car with his arms crossed.

"We will drive," those seemed to be the magic words as Mello practically jumped back into the car. When Matt joined him, after taking the steps down two at a time, he noticed that Mello was actually shaking. Small bumps of gooseflesh freckled the blond's arms and Matt believed they had been crossed more to keep himself warm then out of any real irritation of waiting. It served him right for wearing that leather vest with no coat.

Matt drove around the back and parked close to where their room would be. It was somewhere on the second floor and the numbers were hardly visible with the exterior lights out.

Mello was out the car the moment the engine was cut completely and Matt rolled his eyes at the blond. He did not know about Mello, but he was hungry. He took a few things out of the cooler he had scavenged and joined the blond on the second floor. Only one room had a door open and Matt chose that one; though he did leave the door open until a light had been found and flicked on.

"What is that?" Mello questioned as his gaze shifted to the produce in Matt's arms.

"It's called food." Matt replied, watching with a lazy smirk as Mello scowled at him.

"Yes. I gathered that much. But there does not look like enough for two." Mello trailed off seeming almost uncertain as he shifted weight to his left leg, the right one trembling a little, perhaps from an old injury.

"Because it is not. We are not just eating fruit. No one is here so a broken vending machine will not be a problem." He watched Mello's expression smooth into a small smile as he nodded.

"Alternatively we could always use actual money." Mello reminded him, flashing one of the twenties he'd procured from the register. Matt rolled his eyes and simply left the room with Mello following him.

They raided the two vending machines they found, practically around the corner from their room, and took as much as they could carry. Matt had to stuff drinks from the second machine into his pockets to carry them.

They ate a dinner of broken vending machine products and the fruit Matt had taken from the car. He supposed he ought to be a little irked to be sharing food that he had collected, however to be truthful he did not mind. Matt could definitively say why. It might have had something to do with the fact that he was able to talk to the blond in a less than formal manner―unlike how he had to with Celia―and he most certainly did not have to watch his comments around him or keep the music down in the car out of courtesy.

Matt only realized he had been staring after Mello's eyes had narrowed and his mouth set into a thin line, as much as it could around the candy in his mouth. Mello had not said it, though his expression had screamed 'What?' in a rather indignant manner, as though Matt's well being depended on his answer.

"Just wondering how someone so damn skinny can eat so much junk." Matt shrugged and found it amusing as Mello's expression darkened further.

"It's called exercise." Mello snapped, having swallowed the bite of chocolate covered something-or-other just to reply. Matt hid his smile and shrugged. Mello was kind of interesting to be around, judging only from the few hours he had spent with him. It was almost too bad they would be parting the next day.

He had his path and Mello had his.

They were finished with their rather meager and partially unappetizing meal rather quickly and Matt stood, making a move to grab another set of keys, when Mello cocked his head to the side his piercing eyes boring into him.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep." Matt told him, though he had thought it was self explanatory.

"What's the point? This room is fine for two people. I don't want to have to bang on your damn door to get you up in the morning." Mello scoffed. Matt did not pretend to know why Mello had expected him to lock the door. In truth he would have; he was a heavy sleeper at times as well.

He shrugged. It did not really matter much to him so long as the blond was not a creeper or a psychopath waiting for him to fall asleep and murder him. He would not put it past people to do that, but Mello did not really seem the type. Matt had only known him for a short time so his opinion was perhaps a little less informed on the matter.

On the upside there were two beds. It would have been awkward otherwise as he sure as hell would not have been sleeping on the floor so Mello could be accommodated. He turned from the blond after retrieving the PSP from his bag, which he had brought inside, and stripped down to his boxers before sliding in-between the surprisingly soft motel sheets.

Matt removed his goggles and placed them on the bedside table that was barely large enough to hold the phone and clock that were placed on it. He turned off the light, rolled to the side and nearly off the bed in the process; that only reaffirmed one bed would have been awkward between them.

Just as the lights on Mello's side dimmed he caught Mello's slender fingers hooking on the sides of his boxers and tugging them down. Matt shook his head and waited a moment before switching on his PSP. He would rather not see Mello naked.

So much for a calm, if not lonely, post-apocalyptic journey.

.

In the morning Matt was woken rudely by the sound of an alarm that he knew he had not set the night before. Poking his head out from under the covers that he'd somehow managed to curl under he spied Mello, in all his naked glory, rolling out of bed to fetch his own phone presumably to switch the timer off.

_What a sight to wake up to,_ Matt thought sourly and promptly rolled back over.

He could not fall back asleep however and instead stayed somewhere between half awake and drifting off. He could still hear everything going on around him yet was comfortable and not quite all there mentally.

He did hear when the shower turned on and silently counted the minutes, getting more amused as the time ticked by, until the blond was out so he could have a turn. Mello was in there for over an hour.

By the time Mello had gotten out of the bathroom, hair toweled dry, Matt was sitting up in bed playing the PSP and smoking. Matt only had to look at the blond to get frowned at. "Don't say a word." Mello warned.

Matt smirked slightly and his annoyance at the time faded a little. He wanted to leave. He wanted to check out the rest of Cali and see if anyone had any information before he decided if he wanted to leave the state; Matt knew he would probably have to.

Steam rolled out of the bathroom and it made Matt shiver as he stood in only his boxers. And if he noticed the eyes that followed him to the bathroom he made no mention of it before closing the door behind him.

Matt was surprised there was any hot water left as he appreciated the warm liquid that fell over his body. He counted the minutes in his head and shut the water off after ten, figuring it really would go cold not too much longer after that. Hotels never gave that much hot water.

Matt toweled dry, wrapped the fabric around himself, and strode form the bathroom to find Mello lounging on a bed with a chocolate bar in mouth and eyes closed. Somehow, Matt did not trust that.

Grabbing clothes from his bag he changed quickly, aware that his body had started to cool down and almost chill, and turned to see Mello's eyes just as they shut again. He shook his head and chose not to comment; he could care less. He replaced his goggles, tossed the hotel notepad at the blond and watching in amusement as Mello jerked when it hit him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Mello swore at him, chucking the pad back.

"You want to get going right? I'd rather not have another incident like last night if I can afford it."

"Maybe if you had a better car the damn lights wouldn't cut out." Mello spat out, standing.

"I will bet you that if I checked the wiring right now there would be nothing wrong with it at all and that neither of us would be able to find a reason for what happened." Matt commented as he slung the now zipped up bag over his shoulder.

"Furthermore, I would wager that most of those cars before town hadn't crashed on purpose or out of driver stupidity either." Matt watched as Mello's lips pressed into a thin line. He had tried to keep those thoughts away, but Mello made him feel the need to inspect them.

It hardly made sense and Matt did not really want to think on what could cause something like that to occur. EMP perhaps; but it would not explain why only the lights and CD player had cut out and nothing else, or why they had suddenly come back on after they had not crashed. Could it have been something on the roadside he and the other rivers had not seen? A sensor of some sort?

He walked out into the sunlight, the heat having already descended into the air making it thick muggy and unappealing, and took the steps two at a time until he was at ground level and at his car. He had fixed it up himself and knew for a fact that none of the wiring was faulty.

There just did not seem to be a rational explanation for the brief short out.

Mello was silent as they rolled away from the hotel but Matt didn't pay him any mind, instead he switched the CD player on and cranked up The Birthday Massacre. He liked to drive fast but with the maze the city was and being a little paranoid of something else cutting off or shorting out, Matt stayed under thirty until they had well since passed Taft.

Even then he kept it under seventy despite the utter lack of other vehicles on the road—which he he thought about, was odd. Why would the cities and towns be jammed up with deserted traffic and not the highways?

Matt finally glanced over at the Mello who had one arm bent across the rolled down window, face tilted into the hot wind, and a hand toying with what appeared to be a rosary hanging from his neck. Matt had not noticed it the previous day or even that morning. Perhaps Mello meant to keep it hidden and had forgotten?

Matt wondered if that meant Mello was unnerved, at least in part, by the incident with the car. Honestly Matt could not blame him. The almost accident was just one more thing in an ever growing list of things from the past week to lose sleep over.

True to his word Matt drove straight through the rest of the way, only allowing a small stop to eat a lunch of fruit and beef jerky before continuing. As much as he did not mind Mello's company there were things that needed to be done.

He slowed down the second he saw the sign for L.A. He knew that it would be more congested in this city than anywhere previous. Matt just hoped it would navigable; he hardly want to leave his car and walk.

With a sour frown, Matt figured that would just be his luck.

-End part 4-

**AN:** I have just been in between writing and doing absolutely nothing lately XD I also just moved... can I use that as an excuse?

**Special thanks**: Shiro, theheartstourniquet, Kari Twilight Mist, 9shadowcat9 , LinkinPark X , Envyyyy, Mochi flavored fun , Carottal, Keono , goldenpaw , BehindHappyFaces

review?


	6. Part 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make money from the anime Death Note, the things in the plot however are mine.

**Suggested Listening**: Standing Alone **by** In This Moment

Part 5

_~Parting~_

Matt should have expected that L.A, of all places, would have been overrun with destruction as it was a busy city. And though some of the fires had long since burned out from whatever had caused them, those areas were still inaccessible, causing him to find other streets and alleys to maneuver through just to get in the main sections of the city.

"I'm going to look around the city for a while. Some of the fires look like they were put out rather than having burned out. Is there somewhere you want me to drop you off?" Matt asked, stopping the car though the engine was still running.

Mello looked thoughtful for a moment before he finally answered, though he seemed to be wording things carefully. "Would you mind if I stuck with you for a little while? I might come across my sister while out here."

Matt shrugged, he did not mind all that much to be honest. "Just do not complain if I stop suddenly and leave the car to get something." He commented, leaving Mello to roll his eyes at him. Matt almost smiled.

Mello leaned back in the seat and appeared to have gotten comfortable, as though he did not plan on leaving any time soon. For someone coming all that way to find a sibling he wasn't as eager to get to her now that he was in the right city. That is if Mello had not been lying for whatever reason.

They passed a downed palm tree that had fallen on top of a car as well as a crushed baby carriage; the area was just as empty as every other place they had visited save for the few random people he had met in the beginning.

Matt was beginning to wonder if that small group back in Sacramento were the only other ones left in Cali besides themselves.

He did not voice those thoughts to Mello however, and instead kept driving, mainly searching for a way off the street that was not blocked or hard to maneuver through. And when there didn't seem to be one he sighed, pulled over and motioned for Mello to get out.

"I'm going to check a few things out on foot but you can stay in the car if you want."

Mello shook his head and got out, though he left his duffel bag in the back which meant he planned on coming back to the car with Matt at some point later on. Matt honestly doubted he would stray too far from the car as he did not believe there was much of anything more to see, but he took a few bottles of water and a bag of jerky just in case. He wondered at the small string of hope that kept him searching for people that may not even exist any more.

He tossed a bottle to Mello, who caught it without looking and locked up the car.

Matt thought he had seen department stores off to the right so he started off in that direction. He had only packed a small amount of clothing so anything he could scavenge would be helpful. He knew he probably should get items like blankets too, but it was really too damn hot for him to even like the thought of one.

"Matt, have you seen any animals since this started?" Mello suddenly asked, voice full of thought.

Matt shook his head in answer. To be honest, he had not even thought about the animals. Was it more than people that had been effected? Or were the animals simply straying from the cities and urban areas for an unknown reason? He had not exactly been paying attention to the animal count.

He supposed he would have to be on the look out for them now. There was something to be said about animal instinct, and if they were avoiding the previously populated areas there was a reason for it.

Most of the stores on the current strip seemed to be made for women, which certainly was no help to him, but when Matt looked over Mello was heading into a one of them, practically disappearing before Matt had even caught a glimpse. He sighed heavily and followed reluctantly until he saw the insides.

"Good choice."

"I've been here before." The blond said dismissively as he took off to another section. Matt did not follow him, instead going to the clothing that he noticed a few feet off to the left. He was not going to find the shirts he wanted there as he usually only wore long sleeved and striped, but the jeans looked about the same.

Matt picked out a few sizes and took them with him. He was never picky about things fitting him perfectly or not; that's what belts were for. Moving out of the jeans and cargos section he took only a cursory glance at the shirts before deciding he had been correct in assuming there would be nothing for him.

Matt walked off in the direction Mello had gone and found him pocketing what looked like eyeliner, and Matt rather hoped it was for his sister but with Mello he somehow doubted it.

"Are you ready then?"

Mello looked up at him, seeming almost startled though he nodded.

As they were leaving Matt thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye, but when he looked over there was nothing there. Shrugging, he followed Mello who seemed to have somewhere in mind to go now that they were in the area.

Matt did not mind following for the time being, though he hoped he would run across some sort of supply store. He sorted of doubted it was the right area. More glam and fashion then anything useful.

The sun beat down on them and the heat was already unbearable despite it not even being quite noon; Matt had already opened and drank a portion of his water because of it. He hoped the next store had bags of some sort, because the clothes were getting too warm to hold.

Mello seemed to know by then what sort of places he wanted to check out and lead him through the streets until they stopped at a store that had Matt rethinking his earlier statement. That store did not seem like it would have anything of value to _either_ of them.

"Don't give me that look." Mello told him with a roll of his eyes, stepping over the broken glass of the storefront where a vehicle had crashed through. Matt did not even bother checking the car; there would be no body and probably no blood.

The inside of the store was nothing like the name outside suggested, though Matt was still dubious of finding anything useful until Mello showed him the second floor. Matt thought the ceiling looked a little low...

The upstairs was far more cluttered than the first floor, there being far more displays and shelves and things took look through.

Scrubbing a hand through his hair Matt sighed, lighting a cigarette. "This is going to take a while..."

.

Matt had been in the process of inspecting a small propane tank when he paused, hearing something in the store, something that wasn't himself or Mello. He looked over to find Mello's eyes glued to the same area Matt had heard the sound in. They shared a silent look and as quietly as they could went to investigate.

Matt knew that in horror movies the people that did this were the ones that got killed but really, what were the odds that a survivor, that just happened to be in the same store as them, was an ax murderer?

Not bloody likely is what.

A ball rolled passed Mello—a few feet in front of him—and the blond stopped, titling his head as though listening for anything. To be honest though, there were no other sounds other then their breathing.

Taking a few steps forward, his boots making obnoxious clunking sounds on the tile, Mello craned his head around the corner and Matt almost expected a knife to be plunged into his chest.

Mello straightened up and shook his head just as a load more balls rolled passed his feet. "The latch on the shelf broke." he muttered, kicking one of the balls in Matt's direction. Matt let the ball bounce passed him and shrugged.

He almost wished there had been another survivor, sharp objects of homicide aside, as he rather wanted information that no one seemed to have.

.

They went to a few more stores after that mainly for Matt to grab some odds and ends—though Mello had picked up a few things—and it looked about mid-day by the time they were through. Matt had no idea how far down the strip they had gone, having taken a few detours down side streets earlier, but he knew it would take a while to get back to the car.

He was more than thankful there had been bags at the last store or there would have been no way he was carrying everything back to the car. As it was he already had too much. Since he had no way of knowing the state of the other cities, the more supplies he had the better off he would be. He did not know if he would end up sleeping at another hotel—if things were as bad as it was in L.A—or if he would camp out.

He would have to be more careful if he did stay in a main building. Otherwise he could end up being unlucky enough to have the gas explode the building, like the food joint two streets behind them. That fire was still going.

By the time they got back to his car he was ready to just call it a day and sleep. He shoved most of his new items in the trunk, and whatever didn't fit went into the back with the bag Mello had acquired in their trip.

"So where do you want me to drop you off?" Matt asked once they had cooled off with the AC cranked up in the Camaro, music on lightly in the background. He was too hot to give a shit about burning up fuel at the moment.

"My sisters work. It's about twenty minutes from here...if we can get there." Mello said, looking at the mess before them. It would be tricky, Matt thought. So long as things were not as bad as the were on the strip it and getting into L.A had been it would be maneuverable.

As they found out it was not bad, it was worse. What should have taken twenty minutes had taken over an hour. Matt supposed the blond could have walked but Mello had not said anything and instead kept giving him adjusted directions whenever a street became too blocked for the car to move through.

Matt sighed in relief as the company name came into view and he rolled to a stop in front of it. There was no way to tell if there was anyone inside from where they were.

"Do you want me to wait and take you to her place if there's no one here?" Matt asked as he helped Mello get his things from the back. He did not really know why he had asked; he supposed maybe because he had not minded the blonds company all that much in the last day. It also became a little gloomy going place to place and finding no one.

Mello gave a small smile and shook his head. "No I'll be fine. I will probably sleep here tonight after I look around for a bit and head over to my sisters tomorrow if I cant find her."

"Alright. Good luck with everything, Mello." Matt called over the top of the car before he slid in. He thought Mello might have said something like 'you too' but he had started the engine and couldn't hear a thing.

He gave a small wave to the blond as he pulled away from the sidewalk and made sure to have the map out he had found in one of the shops. He did not have Mello to guide him anymore.

It was going to be a long night, and there were no plans on stopping.

He was headed for Anaheim and San Diego with some answers hopefully at the end of the road.

-End 5-

**AN**: Didnt expect that did you? Hehehehehe. :D Happy late New years. For those who do not know, I posted 2 oneshots today. One for new years and one for a fandom that has grown on me exponentially.

K, or K Project. It is an awesome anime (depending on your interests) and I strongly encourage you all to watch it. It is 13 episodes with another season confirmed.

So yes, I will be writing for K project as well as DN. Don't worry though, I will never leave DN :)

**special thanks**: Valentine's Vocation, Amour en Rayures, 9shadowcat9, goldenpaw, Keono, Kari Twilight Mist, LinkinPark X, Mochi flavored fun

review?


	7. Part 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the anime Death Note  
**

**Suggested Listening**: Shadows by Tragedy Machine (I felt it was kind of creepy and fit)

Part 6

~Shadows~

When Matt arrived at Anaheim around an hour and a half later, the travel time off due to the slow pace, he was mildly disturbed by how absolutely _silent_ it was. Even in L.A and Taft there had been movement, things burning, some sort of noise in the background.

Anaheim was dead silent; a ghost town where not even the wind dared to blow. It felt cold despite the sun that shown low in the sky.

There was something about the way the afternoon shadows flickered and moved, almost of their own violation. It made Matt uneasy in a way he could not accurately explain why. Enough that he found himself breaking into one of the local gun stores and taking just about everything he thought he might possibly need.

He figured that at the least it would be good for defending himself; he would be a fool to think all travelers would be like Mello and Celia. Assuming there were others...

He stuffed a Beretta in the glove box of the car, and another gun in the waistband of his jeans while a shotgun went into the trunk and a few others were stowed away in the backseat underneath the food. He almost felt silly for having that much fire power but decided in the end it was necessary to ease his nerves.

Matt did not know if it was the apocalypse or some military fuck up, but figured it was best to be armed for either.

He left the front passenger seat bare, though there was no need to anymore, and wondered why it suddenly felt odd not to have anyone traveling with him anymore; though he had technically had someone with him since the start of Sacramento.

Matt hesitated in the early afternoon light. He should look around to see if any one was there, it was one of his stops that he had decided on... but in all honesty he did not like the feel Anaheim gave him. In fact, the further south he went the less he liked the look of things.

But he would not find answers by avoiding them.

He rolled the car to a start and passed by the 'Welcome to Anaheim' sign. He would find his answers, just not in Anaheim.

.

San Diego was like Los Angeles in feel; seemingly void of life but not disturbing as Anaheim had been. For some reason, despite the heat, Matt had rolled the windows up and had the doors locked.

He felt the trickle of paranoia creep along his skin like a snake yet could not discern specifically what had triggered the feeling or when it had started. He forced the fight or flight sensation away and shook his head to clear his thoughts. His actions were getting a little ridiculous and he'd had enough.

Parking the car he closed the door quietly and walked up to the gas stations store; the lights were dark. Matt shrugged and hooked the pump up to the car and took what he wanted. No one was there so he had no worries about such trivialities as cash for the moment. Funny how all the paper wealth meant nothing now.

He was not certain if other states had been effected by what ever had happened, but he was sure to find out. After one more stop, assuming he found nothing where he was, he was going to drive across to Arizona and the entire damn country if he had to until he had some answers.

Finishing up, he screwed the gas cap back on and quietly pulled out of the station. He had the odd feeling of being watched. It made the skin along the back of his neck crawl.

.

Matt left the car running as he went to inspect the large spray-painted words across the building.

"32 Alive." He read aloud. So there were survivors from San Diego, he had just missed them. Beside it was the word 'Library'; so Matt assumed it meant they were there.

He was about to simply leave when he noticed, as he peered more closely, that the line across the '32 Alive' was actually meant to cross it off rather than having been there before it was written.

His eye scanned the wall and latched onto the next red painted words. He felt nervousness creep through him at the next line. _'26 Healthy, 6 Infected'_

Infected? Infected with what?

"What the hell does that mean?" That too had been crossed off, and below it to the left there was a rather runny spray painted sentence. _'3 left, 29 infected. God help us..'_ With the date for three days ago.

Matt swallowed sharply and unconsciously began to scan the area, fingers brushing against the gun in his pants. To say that Matt did not like that message would have been an understatement. He had no way of knowing if it was someones sick idea of a joke or not, the fact remained that it was eerie.

There were no more messages on that building or any surrounding it. It seemed as though whatever had happened had not taken all that long. It bothered Matt. He got back into the camaro and headed to the grocery store. He would take any good produce and ice products left before heading to El Cajon; his last stop before Arizona.

He could head off to the library, where the spray painted words suggested there might be people, but if there was a sickness of some kind going around Matt did not want any part of it. Call him selfish or a coward, but the people who survived were the ones that stayed by themselves and did not look for trouble.

In El Cajon he would look to see if there were any similar messages posted.

At the grocers there was not much left that was edible in the way of produce, though Matt was able to get a few bags of ice to keep what he did find cold, including a few drinks. He stocked up on whatever cigarettes he could find and packed everything up.

It was going to get dark soon and Matt was not about to spend a night in San Diego, or in El Cajon until he had checked the latter out. He would park on the highway and sleep in the car.

Lighting a cigarette to calm his nerves, which he was beginning to wonder had a right to be frazzled, he rolled away from the store and took off from San Diego far quicker than he had expected to.

He watched the deserted city loom in his rear view mirror ominously, slowly disappearing as he drove into the evening light.

-End Part 6-

**AN**: I bet no one expected such a quick update? Hopefully they will stay pretty regular. I also have two oneshots out if you haven't read them, one for K Project (my way of inching into the other fandom hehehe)

**Special Thanks**: IssaHORROR, theheartstourniquet, LinkinPark X, Valentine's Vocation, Keono , Kari Twilight Mist, errantimpulses, Deadly Nightshade1395

**review**?


	8. Part 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make money from the anime Death Note, the plot however is mine.

**Suggested Listening**: Tear the World Down **by** We Are the Fallen; Dead is the New Alive **by** Emilie Autumn

Part 7

_~Hell~_

Matt had indeed spent the night in his car, and he would have loved to say that it had been relatively pleasant, but he would have been lying. He had found himself jumping at the slightest noise and had kept a gun in his lap, safety off. He could not say _why_ exactly he acted like that, only that it had seemed rational at the time.

By morning—five o'clock to be exact—he had been tired, irritable and ready to just get moving again. He had popped open an energy drink, ate a few fruit, and driven off. It had not been a particularly long drive, perhaps an hour at most, so it was still fairly early in the morning when he got to El Cajon.

It was nothing like San Diego had been. The are was fairly clear of debris blocking the roads or messages written on the buildings in paint that may as well have been blood. It looked as though the entire town had simply up and left. Things were neat and orderly and hardly anything was ruined like in the larger cities.

That was not to say there wasn't the odd car rammed into a pole or into another car; there just did not seem to be as many and most were hardly noticeable until he was already upon them. It was almost as though someone had started a cleanup effort only to stop halfway through.

Matt parked the camaro in front of some restaurant thats glass had all been shattered, and got ready for another round of 'Search That Town!' that was becoming familiar in a rather depressing way.

He started with the more likely places people might be found; around the grocery stores, parks and even the less residential areas closer to the main section of the small town. Matt took his time to inspect things, looking for any spray painted messages that may have been left, as well as movement.

But as he had expected, there was no one. No one and nothing. No birds in the parks, no dogs or cats or even bugs. Just emptiness. Matt was not really annoyed, more like worried. San Diego was only a two hour drive at max from El Cajon, could that infection have spread? And if so… Where were the 'infected'?

The entire situation had long since passed from 'bad week' into 'kinda creepy' in less than a day. There was no real need for him to search for supplies, the ones in the car being enough for the moment, and with no signs of people around, Matt decided that he would take one last look around before ditching California completely.

He had just taken a semi-cold soda from a convenience store when he saw a figure moving down one of the alleys.

"Hey! You in the alley, I need to talk to you!" he shouted, realizing too late how utterly foolish he sounded. Like some rookie cop out of the movies.

The figure did not stop or seem to even register Matt had spoken; that or they had ignored him.

Matt chugged down the soda, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, and took off down the alley. Matt was really beginning to hate his self imposed quest. Couldn't the people just walk over and talk to him like he needed them to?

Matt nearly ran into the man who had stopped suddenly beside a large garbage bin. "Excuse me- oh what the hell?" Matt backed up a few steps as he saw what laid behind the garbage. A body, covered in cuts and bruises and bleeding all over with eyes that were stuck staring skyward.

But that was hardly the worst of it. There was something beside her, something taking bites out of the arm held between bloody fingers. Matt swallowed and his insides froze as mismatched blue and brown eyes rose to stare at him, blood dripping from the teeth and mouth as its tongue hung out.

Matt saw it happen in slow motion, the infected dropping the arm and lunging at him. He shot them in the chest and flinched as they were thrown backwards onto the ground. His chest heaved and he breathed unevenly. What. The. Fuck.

The thus far silent and motionless figure before him slowly turned their face towards him and Matt almost gagged at the sight.

Yellowish pus ran down in rivulets from their eyes and nose; the eyes were bloodshot and the same mismatched color as the one he'd just shot, which for some reason was not getting back up like he'd expected.

It was the undead right? Or something like that, so it should have been after him again but instead it stayed on the ground twitching and bleeding.

Matt did not think twice to shoot the one before him in the head; he did not want to be attacked on the way back to the car. Because there was no way in _hell_ he was staying there. He watched the person fall and after he was certain neither would be following him he jogged back to the car, mind racing despite his outward calm.

They ate flesh, but if shot they stayed down. It was not like the movies, so what the hell was going on? Were they dead or not?

Just cannibals then?

No, that would hardly explain the infection that he supposed caused the disgusting pus like substance and the mismatched eyes. Unless the eyes were simply coincidence?

Matt fumbled with the keys, hands shaking where his mind would not, and scratched the paint trying to turn the lock. He did not even care.

The mid morning sun was not even close to being out yet but Matt could see shadows shifting away from the buildings and beginning to create a terrifying picture of a mass-less shape of bodies, some standing listlessly, some swaying as they walked and others in an odd half run with their arms swinging about by their sides.

"Oh crap."

Matt slammed the door shut just as a bloody hand landed on the back windshield. Fingers scratched and slid across the side of the car and a face popped into view as Matt sped away from the scene. He drove as fast as he could, navigating through the twists and turns of the city by memory alone.

It was not easy though, it seemed as if all of them were crawling out of the woodwork since he had seen the first; and there were so _many_ of them. The entire town...

Turn the right corner and it was blocked by them, try to find an alternate route and it was blocked by debris.

It was frantic and crazy and so damn _unbelievable_ that Matt did not even remember getting out of the city. He did not remember running over more than a few of them just to get out alive before they could smash the windows; and he most certainly did not remember how all that blood got on the hood of the car, so dark and utterly discernible from the paint job that it stuck out like a disgusting parody of a neon sign.

All he could remember was minutes later pulling over to the side of the road with quick breaths and a hammering heart and the feeling that he was the _luckiest_ son of a bitch in the world at the moment.

Matt took his time to calm himself after that. He figured he was far enough away that they would not follow, or at least not for some time. Matt took a deep breath and leaned his head against the steering wheel.

It was, in a sick way, a lot like one of his video games. Only this game, Matt did not like.

Once he was calm enough not to physically see his hands shaking, he guzzled down a bottle of water and sorted his thoughts. He had to go back for his previous traveling companion, Mello, if it was not already too late to help him.

First and foremost though, he had to go back to San Diego, though he would rather just forget about it altogether. He would go to the library that had been mentioned. It was the only place that seemed to have any knowledge of the infection.

For all Matt knew, and that was nothing at all about it, he was already infected. He needed to know if they had found out something, anything, about it. They had at least been smart enough to know something was wrong and had posted it for others to see.

He had no idea what would happen from now on, but he hoped it would be better than it seemed.

-End 7-

**AN**: and here it begins :D I do not like to do things others have done, so at the time I wrote this so many months ago, I had not seen or read anything similar (um except the stuff I pulled from my original fiction written years before... does that count?)

Three updates in a week, don't faint on me ok? XD

**Special thanks (so many reviews! Really thank you :) )**: theheartstourniquet, Amour en Rayures, Valentine's Vocation, BehindHappyFaces, LinkinPark X, IssaHORROR, Envyyyy, Kari Twilight Mist, Deadly Nightshade1395, goldenpaw, Keono

**preview of next chapter**: The doors clicked shut behind him and his world became dark, the only light in the library coming in from the windows where the blinds had been torn down. He trudged cautiously through the first small section, it being the darkest portion with no light source immediately nearby.

Matt jerked at a shadow and almost fired before he realized it was his own, cast by the sunlight stretching in from a small, almost completely hidden, window across the room. He swallowed his heart and resisted the urge to breath deeply. He bypassed a door that had been bordered shut, a bloody hand print streaking down the visible portion of glass, and knew better than to open it.

**Review?**


	9. Part 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the anime Death Note**

**Suggested Listening**: Weakness in Your Eyes **by** Elysion

Part 8

_~Paradigm~ _

Matt did not know how many cigarettes he had smoked in the drive to San Diego but he was certain that he and the car reeked of them. He drove through the silent streets, eyes nervously and somewhat obsessively glancing to every corner and bit of street he could see.

He doubted anyone else was alive. According to the message, most everyone was infected, and yet there appeared to be nothing out there, just as there had not been the day before. Matt was more than certain that was not the case. There were at least twenty of those things out there, if not more, in hiding until he let his guard down. He could not decide if it would be better to see them or not. His luck, all twenty would corner him...

Matt had a bit of a problem finding that specific library, not knowing where it was to begin with, and had wasted precious daylight in the process. Matt took a deep breath and stepped from the car, rifle slung over his shoulder to accompany the gun in his jeans. It did not feel like enough. Not _nearly_ enough.

One of the outside doors was damaged, bent like it had been hit with a sledge hammer, though there were no chains or locks holding the doors shut so Matt took that as a good sign. He did not think about the idiocy of stepping passed the threshold and into the library, or how musty it smelled in there, he simply pulled his shirt up to his nose and had the handgun out in front.

The doors clicked shut behind him and his world became dark, the only light in the library coming in from the windows where the blinds had been torn down. He trudged cautiously through the first small section, it being the darkest with no light source immediately nearby.

Matt jerked at a shadow and almost fired before he realized it was his own, cast by the sunlight stretching in from a small, almost completely hidden, window across the room. He swallowed his heart and resisted the urge to breathe deeply. He bypassed a door that had been bordered shut, a bloody hand print streaking down the visible portion of glass, and knew better than to open it.

The place was a mess, to put it gently, and it was sometimes difficult to walk quietly. At first it appeared to be only books that were strewn about, but the longer Matt stared he picked out the trails of blood that lead to a severed arm.

Matt glanced around quickly. There were no more body parts around it, and the arm on the ground was not even eaten. It appeared fresh, which made him more weary. He took a few cautious steps, careful not to touch the blood, and was really rethinking his idea to be in there when he spotted it.

A person in the corner, just standing there, staring at him.

Matt swallowed heavily and dare not move. The longer he stared at the figure the more he realized they were not actually looking at him, more like _through_ him. Just staring off into space. He slowly took a step and when they did not lunge at him, he deemed it safe enough to edge away and into the room closest to them.

He was more than certain they were infected—like the other he had seen in the alley—however it did not seem like the infection had completely taken hold. He was uncertain how long it would be until he would have to shoot them, he just hoped he would have found someone or something to tell him about the infection by then.

Because Matt was under no delusions that a gunshot would stir the attention of anything else in that library.

The room Matt had stepped into—where the doors had been wide open and held in place by the stops—appeared to be an event or conference room, the kind generally used for job conventions or specialized after school programs.

The room was also not bare as he had expected; a large table was placed in the middle of the room with papers strewn across as well as spilling off onto the floor. There did not appear to be anyone in the room, though it was a bit hard to see as there were no windows, just the fading light from the previous room. Matt hesitated before taking out a lighter and holding it out.

It provided little light, but it was better than before.

Matt stuffed the gun back into his waistband and brought the flame to the papers. He scanned the words quickly, half his attention there and half of it to his surroundings. There was documentation and charts on where some of the people who had migrated to the library had come from, most from San Diego but a few from surrounding areas that had seemingly been affected before anyone else had known there was a problem. It had taken days, not overnight as it had seemed.

Lists with times people tried the radio, cell phones and things like that to get contact and what looked like a journal kept by one of the travelers. He randomly flipped through the first few pages, most of it nonsense and about their first few hours alone and isolated.

Matt almost put it down but something caught his eye as he flipped a few pages ahead. He turned back a page and skimmed it.

According to the person when they had left their apartment on the first day and taken to the streets everyone who had survived had been on the main streets confused and looking for any one alive; some having put up signs that they were convening in the library.

A man had come in with a large cut on their arm half a day later, saying someone attacked them as they were getting food.

That was exactly what Matt had been hoping for-

There was a crash behind him and Matt yanked the gun free, pulling the trigger. A body hit the floor before Matt had even registered what the Hell had happened. He snatched anything that looked promising and held the tiny flame out to the room yet there was too little light to properly see.

And just as Matt gave up, intending to leave regardless of noise, the flames light caught something, making him freeze. Bringing the flame back over, he backed up, not uttering a word and ran. There had been a pair of eyes, multiple _pairs_ of eyes, staring back at him from only a few feet away. He had not even heard them.

There was a soft gurgling sound as he exited the room and he knew the person that had been standing sentry had changed in the time he had been away. He swore as they rushed him, shoving him into the wall and knocking his gun astray.

Matt did not worry about retrieving the gun, using the rifle he had to whack the person away. He did not try to shoot them knowing he would probably miss in the crappy lighting and instead stumbled to his feet, running in the direction he knew the exit to be in.

The first breath of air as he burst out the library doors had to have been the most refreshing in his life, but he did not stop to savor it. He stumbled down the steps and into the street, thankful he had left the car unlocked.

He did not look up at the loud crash from the library and instead tossed the notebook and papers he had taken into the passenger seat and sped off. He fumbled with a cigarette and shakily lit it.

He switched on the CD player and blasted the music, hoping the loud electro-rock would clear his thoughts.

That was twice in less than four hours he had been in hardly favorable situations, one of them he'd put himself in. Matt wanted to know if that made him insane or just really _really_ stupid. He hoped that there would be something good in the notes he had taken, because he never wanted to have to do something like that ever again.

He was not a coward, but he was realistic. And he was damn lucky not to have been killed or worse, infected.

-End 8-

**AN**: Wow! I had 14 reviews last chapter and could not bring myself to wait any longer to edit. So this is a thank you :) I am happy you all seem to be enjoying this so far... its one of my favorite pieces.

I will try to get another chapter out this week but it will be busy for work so I promise nothing :)

**Special thanks:** MorganGrimm, Lotta Devon, Valentine's Vocation, TheMipstaz, Amour en Rayures, theheartstourniquet, Envyyyy, LinkinPark X, IssaHORROR, Deadly Nightshade1395, xinde, Keono, goldenpaw

**Preview of next part**: _With the riffle in hand Matt crept close to the infected, watching his steps to avoid the glass and other things that would give himself away. He waited until the infected stopped its odd shuffling movements and silently swore at the thought of firing the gun. It would alert any others in the area. _

_He mouthed 'Fuck!' and took the riffle to the infected's head, watching it crash to the ground almost silently, staring up at him with its odd eyes and missing face. He clubbed it in the head a few more times until the skull cracked. _

_The sight was so much more disgusting than his video games and sort of made him nauseous._

Review?


	10. Part 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of the anime Death Note**

**Suggested Listening**: Through Hell **by** We are the fallen

Part 9

~_News_~

Matt arrived back in L.A the next morning—not wanting to enter the city after dark— and he hoped he was not a day too late. Though even if he was not, there was no guarantee that he would be able to find the blond. He and his sister, if Mello was with her, might have left the city in the time since Matt had dropped the blond off.

He remembered the way to the office building so while it was not difficult getting there, it was time consuming. Matt swore at a passing car—a honda that was now nothing more than a blacked twisted heap of useless metal and other melted materials—and was over the whole 'End of the World' thing as he headed to another detour. More time equaled more daylight, something he now knew to be very precious.

The office building was large, more than he remembered it being, and even though he thought he recalled Mello saying his sisters office was on the top floor, there was bound to be more than one office section to search through.

Matt however, did not dwell on it. Instead parking the car along the curb and making certain he had all the necessities before he headed inside; namely, guns.

The air inside was stale, almost rotten, as though it had not been circulated in some time. The longer Matt was inside the quicker he realized that the air filtration unit was not on. He wondered what that meant for the rest of the cities—state, nations?—power. He glanced at the elevators with a sigh of longing. It was not even worth the chance. Perhaps the power was still on, something residual, and perhaps it shut off as he was inside. There would be no help coming for him. Matt headed for the stairs instead.

It was a long walk, but it beat dying in an elevator during the apocalypse.

The stairs were dark, once the heavy door shut behind him, and it had Matt instantly uneasy. Even with the light of a flashlight it was difficult to see in the complete pitch. He waved the light between the floor and directly in front of him. Matt was not sure if he expected there to be something crouched in wait but he could not shake the hair raising feeling that he was not alone.

The trek seemed to take hours; it left him breathless and craving water he had forgone bringing. Matt hardly let it stop him for more than a few minutes, just enough for his breathing to return to normal.

"Mello?" He called out the second he was free from the stairs, even knowing it was one of the things in movies that got people killed. There was no immediate answer, not that Matt had expected one. That particular floor of the office building was split off into cubicles, perhaps the rest of the building was like that as well, with a few main offices and supply closets and conference rooms.

But that was not what had Matt making sure the safety on the gun was off; it was the fact that any number of infected could be hiding within the cubicles and he would not know until it was almost too late.

Matt waded through the sea of office hell fairly quietly, unless he was calling for the blond who Matt was beginning to see definitely was not there. He sighed, after having checked most of the cubicles, and wandered into the break room only to stop and blink.

There was blood smeared across the table.

Matt stepped cautiously into the room, making sure the door was fully against the wall before entering.

He inspected the entire room, and the only area with blood on or near it was the table. It appeared to have dripped from something above, was smeared and the remaining portion spilling to the floor below. The only other thing of interest was the half eaten bar of chocolate that had been lying on the ground by the door, Matt only noticing it as he turned to leave.

There was no blood around it, yet Matt could not rule out that the blood wasn't Mello's. Matt began to wonder about his search for the blond he hardly knew, that he had no idea where to find, that he did not know was even alive anymore...

He stared at the fallen chocolate. Matt could not shake the feeling that if he left he would be condemning Mello to death.

And that did not sit right with him.

Maybe it was just the hope that someday if he were in that position, that a stranger would try for him too. Matt decided that sounded about right and left it at that.

He continued his quick search of the cubicles and when he was just about to move to the floor below him—maybe he_ had _remembered wrong—he spotted wrappers littering the floor. Matt stopped short, and peered closer at them before smirking.

"Jackpot."

They were chocolate wrappers. Sure they could have been from the person who used to work in the cubical, a Halle L. Keehl, but what were the odds of that? He picked one up and decided it looked like the brand he had seen Mello eating most.

There was nothing else left there, suggesting he did not plan to come back anytime soon. Matt wondered if Mello had found the blood in the other room first and dropped the chocolate in surprise or found it after he had spent the night...or was the owner of the blood. Matt had no idea and the unknown was driving him nuts.

Matt sighed and leaned against one of the walls, lighting a cigarette. At least he knew the blond had stayed there for some time, probably waiting out the night he arrived. As Matt's eyes scanned the desk something caught his eye and he moved to snatch it.

Matt stared at the photograph in hand thoughtfully, taking in the little blond boy being held somewhat grumpily in the lap of an older female with a much lighter hair coloring. The child may have been young in the picture but it was undeniably Mello.

A slow grin spread across Matt's lips. Of course Mello would have gone to his sisters work station. And thanks to that, Matt now had a name to search for.

The internet may not have been working, but if Matt could hack the companies network he could access the employee files—which would include a current address for Mello's sister. Feeling a bit better now that things were falling into place, Matt plopped himself into the vacant chair and switched on the computer.

It would take a little bit longer as he was not using his laptop, that he had left in the car, and had stowed in the trunk, but it could be done. So long as the severe had not crashed. It should not have just because the people had been gone for a few days. Company servers sucked, though usually not that bad.

Matt worked as quickly as the computer would let him, fumbling a little as he tried to adjust to a desktop that was slow on taking commands as he issued them, but he got it done in a reasonable amount of time.

"Keehl, Keehl... come on where are you." He muttered, cigarette dropping ash on the desk as he spoke. His eyes scrolled through the numerous employee names before finally latching onto Keehl.

"Gotcha."

The address was listed as twenty minutes away, which probably meant it would take an hour with all the crap cluttering the roads. Taking one last long drag from his cigarette he stubbed it on the desk and left.

He was hardly keen on going back down all those steps, knowing that falling down wold be worse than falling up should he take a wrong step, but was still more than ready to leave the office building. It was too big with too many places for the infected to hide.

Matt opened the stairwell doors once more and took a deep breath before heading back into the abyss.

And when he was finally in the sunlight again he took a moment to saver it. If he never had to go into another stairwell ever again in his life it would still be too soon for him. He slipped into the car and set off for the apartment.

Matt's gaze constantly swiveled back and forth between the debris and the buildings; the shadows made him wary and he felt the weight of the gun in his lap more than ever.

The streets were silent, almost as silent as Anaheim had been and it worried Matt. He wondered if the silence was a prerequisite for the infected to start slinking about. He still had not brought himself to sit down and look over the information taken from the library, having not wanted to be distracted while so close to the previous city.

Matt figured he could after he checked out the apartment.

The outside of the apartments was nice as he pulled up to it, as nice as it possibly could with a few broken windows and a lamp dangling from one of the second story apartments.

He locked up the car and with a flashlight in his back pocket, just in case, he entered. He passed a few rooms that had their doors open, one with a busted lock, but could not decide if that meant the infected or a scavenging survivor. It was more likely the latter.

Matt's spirits sank as he got in view of apartment 203 and the trail of blood that lead from outside the broken in door. As he stepped closer he noted that the walls inside the entrance were splattered with blood and shards of the doors littered the carpet area.

Matt moved inside carefully, unsure if he should call out in case there were any infected. The further into the apartment he got, the more likely it was that at least Mello or his sister were dead.

A soft crunch sounded as he stepped on something; a more recent photograph of Mello and his sister, Mello still looked as unenthused as the previous one in the office, though there was a hint of smile this time.

Matt could not say why he carefully took the photo out of the cracked frame and pocketed it.

Matt knew he could spend no more time there. Mello was either dead or was wandering the city. Either way it was no longer his concern; his own survival had to come first. He toyed with the idea of going back to Sacramento but decided against it. Two passengers would slow him down, if they were even alive anymore. And really, he'd rather not have to see another depressing scene like this until he had too.

There were no body parts in the apartment, after Matt had done a complete search of the place. The blood was mainly in the entrance of the apartment, as though the door had been opened and whomever had done so had been attracted immediately. Though it hardly explained the state of the door.

Matt had no idea how strong those things became after infection.

Not liking the situation, and knowing it could only get worse, he found himself back inside the camero with the notebook in hand.

He was in the middle of a city with possibly hundreds of infected, sitting in a car that could easily be broken into, with only limited guns and ammo, and reading. However, Matt doubted there was ever going to be a good time or place to do such things.

It was time to see what he had risked his life for.

.

.

Matt had made his way to the nearest gun store to stock up on as much ammo as he possibly could. Hell, he might make that a permanent stop in every non visibly infected city he visited, along with the grocery and convenience stores.

The glass had been broken on the door and the lock undone though it had still been well enough secured that it didn't appear any infected had gotten inside. Someone else had been there before hand and realized they were in the shit and had taken guns and ammo.

Matt noted that there was still plenty left though. He wondered if that person was still alive.

But as he shoved a few guns into a duffel bag Matt supposed that it did not really matter. He grabbed a few other things other than the guns; hunting knives, a few jackets and other apparel related that might end up being useful eventually.

He was in the process of shoving everything into the backseat when he happened to look up and immediately took notice of something steadily creeping alongside of a building hardly a hundred feet from him.

It was definitely an infected but it was behaving oddly compared to what he had seen and read of them, almost as though it were hunting; attempting to be silent as it snuck up on its 'food'.

And while Matt was no expert on the infected, he figured that meant there was a possible survivor. Matt grit his teeth and sighed. He had to check it out. There was no way he could just drive off.

With the riffle in hand Matt crept close to the infected, watching his steps to avoid the glass and other things that would give himself away. He waited until the infected stopped its odd shuffling movements and silently swore at the thought of firing the gun. It would alert any others in the area.

He mouthed 'Fuck!' and took the riffle to the infected's head, watching it crash to the ground almost silently, staring up at him with its odd eyes and missing face. He clubbed it in the head a few more times until the skull cracked.

The sight was so much more disgusting than his video games and sort of made him nauseous.

He took a deep breath and sidestepped the dead, turning the corner to view what the infected had been stalking. Matt noted the figure just across the lot, with the blond hair and leather they wore. It was Mello.

Matt's heart raced as he saw what was in front of him.

Mello had his head titled, as though trying to figure out if he should call out to them despite their appearance.

Matt knew what a disaster that would be if he was allowed to do so. Though he figured Mello was smart enough not to... because really, they l_ooked _sick. Who would want to draw attention from one of them?

One of them, as in plural. As in a lot of infected.

Pus ran from their noses, down into their mouths and slid out the sides as it mixed with saliva. It dripped down their chins and jaws making them appear like rabid animals rather than the sick that they were. Matt knew there was no help for them, at least not according to what the notebook had said, especially if every infected followed the course of those documented.

In the notebook there was a quickly written out progression of the virus or disease. Stage 1 was the infection; a bite, scratch or fluid transfer from one of the original infected.

Stage 2: was a rapid disintegration of the mind characterized by increasingly disoriented behavior.

Stage 3: was terminal, the one where they stood in place and seemed to be looking everywhere and nowhere at the same time and the ones before Mello were almost Stage 4; a Stage you did _not_ want to stick around for. A stage where they picked themselves out of their near death stupor and decided that chasing down the 'living' was better. That beating them and eating them to death was _better_.

The infected and sick did not technically die so they could not be called zombies. But the term the living dead suited them just fine. They were alive, in a way. But hardly alive in the normal terms.

Matt was as quick as he was quiet as he moved across the lot as Mello took a small half-step forward.

He clamped a hand across Mello's mouth to silence him before he could say anything. The blond struggled in his grasp for a second before Matt was able to show him who it was. He kept his hand over Mello's mouth and tilted his head towards the infected laying on the ground, and back to the ones before them.

The infected had extremely good hearing, something Matt had not been able to figure out. They were dying, so why the hell did they get the super powers? There was just simply no telling when the heightened senses kicked in.

He forced Mello's gaze to one of the infected as he heard movement and felt the blond freeze in his grasp, hands going over Matt's to push his fingers away. Mello said nothing, did not have to. His expression said it all. Perhaps Matt might have been similarly confused and willing to investigate as Mello had e not seen the spray painted signs, and already had encounters with them after the full viral transformation.

The infected were so close to Stage 4 it was not even funny. There had to have been about twenty of them, all in various areas of stage 3. Some in the back beginning to get that odd gleam in their eyes and twitch as their limbs came back from the numbness of standing like a statue for hours on end.

Matt motioned for Mello to slowly follow him. They might not be stage 4 yet, when any little thing would set them off, but Matt didn't want to chance it. He would explain everything to the blond once they were safe, meaning on the road and away from the infected.

They did not start running for the camaro until they were passed the infected Matt had killed. It was a dangerous thing to do if there were more 4's out there, but short of tip toeing back the entire way there was nothing else to be done.

Matt did a quick check of the car, underneath it and in the backseat just in case, before they got in. In the movies people always got pulled under the cars...

Neither of them spoke until they were closer to the edge of the city and even then it was only Mello who had whispered.

"Thanks for coming back."

-End Part 9-

**AN:** I meant to get this out last night but my mind was wandering waaaaay too much for me to sit down and edit. So you have it today instead :)

Now I have a question to ask. I was laying in bed with my ipod with the notepad pulled up, and anyone who knows me also knows that no matter what time it is, writing will generally follow. They also know that horror is my forte. So that being said, I wound up with a small, perhaps opening scene, to what could be a fic. Problem is... well why don't I show you.

**0-If there was one thing Matt hated when he was gaming, it was distractions. They came in many forms and each and every one was met with the same goggled stare that bordered on passive aggressive.**

**Even when said distraction crashed through his living room window covered in blood and scratches and baring its teeth like a wild animal.**

**Well, Matt had thought, Houston we might have a problem.**

**Except the real problem barreled in after the 'distraction' with sluggish limbs, missing parts of its torso and snarling like someone had pissed in its apple juice and forgot to tell him. Distraction number one, a blond in ripped clothing, yanked free a knife from within his boot and lunged.**

**Now Matt was hardly stupid, yet the situation caused for some internal pause. One that had him processing that he had zombies in his living room along with the fact that his television read game over-**

**The blond was flung to the floor with the undead snapping above him, knife imbedded in his jaw but not through to the brain.**

**—Son of a botch he hadn't saved his game since that morning!**

**Matt stood from his couch and with fevered motions, swung the game controller. It hit smack dab in the forehead of the zombie. The action did as wanted and distracted the thing long enough for the blond to smash the knife home. With a final groan the zombie went down on his floor, goo running from its cranium. That was going to stain.**

**The blond moved to a crouch, regarding him for a moment. "Are you high?"**

**The fuck kind of a question was that? "No."**

**"Then you are either stupid or insane," he sheathed the knife and stood with a wobble; he had injured his leg.**

**"Why is that?" Matt muttered and lit a cigarette. His mind was however trying to figure out if this was one of his more detailed dreams or not. He stared at the thing on his floor. It was ugly as Hell. It could totally be something he dreamed up in his mind.**

**"Because that is hardly a normal reaction to the undead. Seeing as you are nothing more than a civilian couch potato you should be screaming or wetting your pants. By the way, we need to get the fuck out of here. The rest of the pack will be following this one," the blond gave him no choice in the matter as he grabbed his elbow, dragging him away from the flickering television screen.**

**Goddammit. Matt hated distractions.-0**

-ok see the problem? I already have 2 zombie fics. So what I am asking is, should I leave this as a quickwrite, or mess with it and form a potential full story? (you can PM me or add it into a review, if you plan on reviewing. :)

.

**Preview of next chapter:** _Matt woke up sometime around dawn—not remembering when he might have fallen asleep—to the feeling of being watched. He did not move and simply let his eyes adjust. He carefully glanced over to Mello, whose face was towards the window, still sleeping. _

_So it was not Mello. What was setting him off then?_

_He let his eyes swivel across the expanse outside the car and almost jerked as his breath caught in his throat. On the hood of the car sat something, an infected?, and it was eating. It was still a bit too dark to see exactly what it was, but unless there were wolves or the like in the area they were in a small bit of trouble. _

_Matt's mind raced as he thought of all possible scenarios. None of the ones he thought of ended well. If the infected noticed movement it could easily break through the glass..._

_.  
_

**Special thanks to reviewers:**whatevergirl1396, Amour en Rayures, Valentine's Vocation, Amanda, CatatonicVanity, theheartstourniquet, IssaHORROR, LinkinPark X, Kari Twilight Mist, Keono, goldenpaw, Deadly Nightshade1395

**Review?**


	11. Part 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money off the anime Death Note**

**Suggested Listening** : Through Hell **by** We Are the Fallen

Part 10

~Change~

Matt drove until they reached Utah and they were on the outskirts of Milford City, a rather sparely populated area if his memory served correct; Matt had not really been paying attention when he had been bored enough to read the encyclopedia collection in his apartments basement.

The drive thus far had been silent, almost awkwardly so, though Matt knew it was due to them still adjusting to the arrangement despite the time between their arrival in Utah and the events in Cali.

He had so far been unable to work up the courage to ask Mello if he had ever found his sister, and if so what happened to her. He was curious, but did not want to make the silence between them worse with a bad answer, one that Matt was certain contained death.

It was around ten in the evening, the car off to conserve battery power and the windows up despite the heat. It would be their bed for the night and probably for a long while to come. Matt was uncertain he would ever feel comfortable sleeping in a hotel again, just knowing that the infected were out there and that there was a possibility of them bursting in, or surrounding the place so they could not escape.

There was the same possibility out there on the highway, parked with only the car for protection, but in the city it was a deathtrap. In the city, there were too many places for the infected to hide and not enough room to run. Matt wondered if either of them would be able to sleep in a normal bed again, or if they would be stuck in the car until they died.

That was a rather depressing thought and Matt almost wished he had ignored his alarm a week ago just so he could have slept in his bed a bit longer, cocooned in his well worn but very snug comforter. It was a rather absurd thought considering everything that had happened since, and the problems he now faced with a person who was previously a stranger.

"She's dead, you know."

Mello's quiet voice broke through Matt's thoughts, so completely that Matt looked over in shock. "How?" was out of his mouth before he could even think to hold the question back.

"She was dead when I found her at the apartment." Was all Mello said.

Matt thought back to the apartment and how much blood was there, and how the body was conspicuously absent. Had something come between the time Mello left and before he had gotten there?

Or...was Mello's sister not really _dead_.

He did not say any of that to Mello however, having already asked enough previously, stupidly so.

Instead Matt reached inside the glove box, hand practically between Mello's legs in order to do so, and pulled out the photograph he had taken. He held it out silently for the blond, who took it with trembling fingers.

"How—no, _why_ do you have this? What made you take this?" Matt watched a little uncomfortably as the blond clutched at the picture, face expressionless even as the rest of his body betrayed him.

"I wanted to jerk off to your sexy ass even if we were not going to travel together again." Matt said in all seriousness, not meaning a single word of it yet not wanting to tell the blond that there really was not a reason when he had taken the picture.

Mello snorted. "Yeah, sure." But there was at least some slight amusement in his tone, an easiness that had cut through the tension; there was still a sadness, a longing even, hidden in the depth of his expression.

Matt had no family so he didn't know what it was like to lose someone in this manner, but he figured it was worse than a knife to the heart.

The night passed slowly afterward, both reclining their seats as far as the things in the backseat would allow them to, and trying to sleep in the humidity. Though sleep was a relative term. They both knew that it was too easy to break windows, and that if any of the infected wanted to get to them that would be it. At the same time, having the windows up—despite the heat—still provided a little protection. Or at least some piece of mind for them.

Matt had charged his hand-held earlier, thankful he had an adaptable car charger for emergencies such as that, and had the screen held close to him as he played Mario Brothers on mute. He was tired, a headache slowly moving from a dull ache to a painful throb, and his eyes simply would not droop.

Mello, on the other hand, did not seem to have the same problem. He was on his side facing the window, eyes closed and breathing steady; though Matt could not say for certain that he was actually sleeping.

There would be many sleepless night to come, that was really the only thing Matt was certain of.

He yawned and withheld a sigh. It seemed it was going to be a very, very long night.

.

Matt woke up sometime around dawn—not remembering when he might have fallen asleep—to the feeling of being watched. He did not move and simply let his eyes adjust. He carefully glanced over to Mello, whose face was towards the window, still sleeping.

So it was not Mello. What was setting him off then?

He let his eyes swivel across the expanse outside the car and almost jerked back as his breath caught in his throat. On the hood of the car sat _something_, an infected?, and it was eating. It was still a bit too dark to see exactly what it was, but unless there were wolves or the like in the area, they were in trouble.

Matt's mind raced as he thought of all possible scenarios. None of them ended well. If the infected noticed movement it could easily break through the glass...

Did it even know they were in there?

How long would he have to react if it noticed them?

A soft yawn immediately caught his attention. His eyes flickered to Mello who was beginning to stir and back to the infected which had paused, bright eyes turning up slowly to meet his. It was the only thing he could see in the dark.

_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck-_

Mello sat up in his seat, rubbing his eyes and Matt did not even think as he turned the ignition and slammed the car into reverse, the now groaning infected disappearing off the hood and onto the ground.

"Matt what the-"

"Get a gun and shut up." He commanded, surprised by how calm his voice was in comparison to his racing heart. He kept it in reverse, one eye in front and one on the rear-view mirror.

Mello did not even question him and pulled free a handgun. By the soft curse uttered, Mello had spotted the now upright infected.

"That was on the hood when I woke up." He muttered, slowing the cars reverse as the high beams illuminated the disheveled body that stood almost paralyzed before them; its head was tilted to the side, mouth dripping blood, and what looked like an arm clutched in its grasp. Dexterity was only something Matt had encountered with the relatively newly infected.

"What?!"

Mello's shout broke the standoff and the infected dropped its previous meal and barreled towards them. Matt did not think and threw open the door, took aim and shot. The first missed, grazing a shoulder and the second only hit an arm.

The third shot did not come from him, but Mello who had rolled down his window and fired.

There was the deafening echo of gunfire in the otherwise eerie silence as the infected collapsed to the ground. Matt stood frozen with his hands shaking around the gun. He jerked, gun aimed, as something tugged on his shirt.

Mello had his hands up and Matt lowered the gun.

"Get back in the fucking car and shut the door." The blond commanded. And Matt, hearing how utterly _pissed off_ Mello sounded, did as he was told.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Mello seethed, turning both ice blue eyes onto him.

"I was killing it, though you seem to be a better shot than me." He was back to being slightly cocky now that his heart was no longer hammering away at his chest so that he couldn't think.

"You could have run it over! Opening the door is the single most stupid thing I have seen you do, never mind the stunt with knocking it from the hood, which there had to have been a better way of handling. What if there had been more out there, they could have come right in the goddamned car after they took you out!" Mello's voice had risen louder and louder towards the end and the longer he talked the more Matt's eyes narrowed behind his goggles.

"It was you sitting up in the damn seat that set it off in the first place, not me backpedaling the car. It had been eating someones arm quite happily on the hood of _my _car before you _pissed it off_!" Matt snapped, so close to hitting the other he could hardly think straight. He should have let the infected come inside and eat the ungrateful leather covered son of a-

"How long had you been awake?" Mello's voice had gone quiet, almost whisper like, and it immediately calmed Matt's ire just as quickly as the blond had sparked it.

"Long enough to know we would be in deep shit if it broke through the glass." He muttered tightly.

Mello was silent for a long moment afterward, long after Matt had taken it upon himself to drive away from the area of the incident, but still staying out of the small city until daybreak.

"I had been asleep, so it was not something I did consciously. I did not put myself, _us_, in danger. What if I had been unable to hit it? You should not have opened the door." Mello said finally, his words leaving a dry taste in Matt's mouth; one that he doubted even water would cure. What was worse, he knew Mello was right.

But for the life of him, Matt could not understand what had made him step out of that car.

-End Part 10-

**AN:** yay another one XD I have been sooooo busy this weekend. I figured you wanted another chapter up than review replies, but if I was wrong you can yell at me :D

This fic has been completed for over a year and thus can not be influenced by outside material, as I have stated before, so with that said, I have been reading the seriously EPIC "**Newsflash trilogy**" by Mira Grant (Feed, Deadline, Blackout). It is an interesting twist on the zombie genre. It is also full of conspiracy, heart pounding and very intense scenes. Seriously creepy shit.

Now I mention this because well... I sooooo want to do a sort of xover with that universe using the 'Irwin', 'Newsie' and 'Fictional' types of news bloggers portrayed in the book. And of course it gives me an excuse for more Horror/Sci/Fan, which is my genre of writing :D

I did a quickwrite loosely based on Deadline that I will be posting (minus the lyrics that make it intense, find that version on my AO3 soon) and wanted to know your opinion on if I should delve a bit in the series. Yes I already have another zombie quickwrite I spammed you with last time, but as I said, I am a horror writer XD (and I LOVE zombies.. most of the books I own are about them hahaha)

.

**Preview of next chap**: _Matt had just shoved two packages of band-aides out of sight when something out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention. At the end of the aisle, the side he had not yet gone down, there appeared to be a spill on the floor. Normally a spill was nothing to write home about, but the color of this one had Matt's hand tightening on his gun._

_He let go of the next package, putting out his hand to steady the row so none of them fell, and crept step-by-step to the edge, wishing the store had those mirrors on the top of the shelves to let him see what was there. _

_Matt heard nothing, but that did not mean there wasn't something there._

.

**Special thanks to reviewers**: Keono, IssaHORROR, whatevergirl1396, MelMat :) , Kari Twilight Mist, goldenpaw, LinkinPark X, Deadly Nightshade1395, CatatonicVanity

**Review?**


	12. Part 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the anime Death Note **

**Suggested Listening** : Date of Rebirth **by** Origa

Part 11

~Sideways~

The radio was off as Matt sped down the highway, and the silence was cloying; he really hated how tense things were between him and Mello. It made traveling unbearable.

They had long since passed through the almost rustic looking Milford City, near the tip of Utah, and had since crossed the line into Wyoming, with no real direction in mind. And Matt had not been about to ask the blond if he had anywhere he wanted to stop.

Matt had yet to apologize to the blond, and knew that he would not either. Stepping outside had hardly been the greatest of ideas, rather stupid even if nothing had crawled underneath the car in that time, but running the infected over would have been just as stupid. If the car had been damaged, unfixable damage, they would have been stranded out there alone, with the only option to head for the city for a salvageable replacement. Assuming of course, the zombies did not notice them first.

They probably would have died.

Matt laid his arm across the window, wishing he had automatic ones he did not have to roll up and down frantically, and left his other hand on the wheel to steer. He had a headache to top off everything and would probably kill someone for a coffee and a couple of Advil at this point.

And a car with air condition that worked.

He loved his baby, don't get him wrong, but damn if she didn't need a bit of tweaking on the inside.

Matt let the warm wind hit his face as he titled it farther from the inside of the car, and simply tried to forget that Mello was even in there with him; he probably could with how quiet it was.

Despite that intention, his thought mutinously drifted to the blond seated next to him.

What was it that had made him get so angry? It could not really have been leaving the door open, could it? Mello had a gun at that moment, and he certainly could have shot anything that tried to get to him, so why get so bent out of shape?

Did he believe that Matt did things like that all the time, despite evidence pointing to the contrary? Mello hardly knew him, so it was possible. He would not know that Matt never took risks unless he felt it was absolutely necessary, like going into the library.

Mello did not know him, and he certainly would not claim to know much about the blond. Perhaps they needed to change that when their silent standoff was finally broken. They would never be able to travel together for much longer if they could not trust each other, at least a little, not to put the other in dangerous situations purposely.

Matt sighed. Things always had to be complicated, didn't they?

.

Matt knew he was running low on cigarettes, smoking so much in the last week he was sure to either die of stress or cancer, and knew a pit stop was necessary. It probably was not a bad idea to stretch their legs either, and maybe have time to wash up real quick. Not a shower, but a bathroom spruce-up would do.

Matt did come to the eventuality that they would need to stop and bathe, and if they were lucky wash their clothes even if they had to hang dry afterward. That would require a house, apartment or hotel of some kind. It needed to be soon as his last shower had been a long few days prior. There was only so much wash cloths and bottled water could do.

The end of the world sucked.

Matt did not bother mentioning any of his thoughts or plans to Mello, who had both his arms across the open window and head pillowed on them. Instead he headed into the town of Farson, another small place in appearance.

He thought Mello might have looked over at him, yet did not turn to confirm it. Mello would figure it out when he stopped. A gas station or convenience store would be best, a small setting with hopefully little to no infected.

He bypassed the grocery store, seeing Mello sit up as he did so, and only had to go another half mile before finding a pharmacy. It would have a little of everything in it so long as it had not been raided.

The parking lot was surprisingly empty, making Matt wonder if no one had been out and about when _it _had struck there; it being the Vanishing as he had decided to call it.

"I'm running out of supplies. In and out in under fifteen minutes if we can help it." He commented, parking right by the doors. He waited for Mello to look at him, and only opened the door as the blond nodded.

Matt grabbed a bag from the back as well as another gun and shut the camaros door quietly. No need to alert anything inside before necessary.

He checked the Pharmacies doors; they were locked. He was about to knock the glass in when Mello nudged him aside and began picking the lock.

_Well that's rather useful,_ he thought.

Mello gave a tiny grin as the lock clicked and no alarms went off. It was a small town so everyone had probably known one another, if only in passing; it was something to get comfortable over, something not alarm worthy.

There was utter silence inside, even after they clicked on the lights. But silence hardly meant they were alone.

"Shout if you need anything." Matt muttered quietly to Mello, "And grab things that look useful," he added as an afterthought.

Mello's look suggested he had not expected to split up, or definitely not that soon. Matt was relieved when the blond kept silent and nodded, pulling the gun out of his leather and holding it like he was more comfortable with a gun than he had any right to be.

Matt headed for the registers, where the cigarettes would be, and made a careful check of the area around and behind it before hopping the counter. The last thing he needed was to be bitten for something as stupid as forgetting to survey the area.

Matt figured he could not afford to be all that picky with his smokes anymore and took whatever fit in the bag, with the exception of the menthol as he couldn't stand those and would opt to quit smoking before sticking now in his mouth again.

He eyed the scratch tickets there with a rueful smile and pocketed one before leaping back over the counter; nothing else he needed being behind there.

Matt decided to explore a little, hoping to find some sort of coffee on the way despite the place not being the type to have a coffee bar.

He picked up a few little trinkets on the way, the little packaged all purpose pocket knives, and some toilet paper. God how he had missed that. He even picked up soap and shampoo. He was uncertain as to when they would be able to use it, but he figured it would be nice when they finally could. Somehow, those items had never really been on his 'list of things to bring during an apocalypse' when he'd left the house.

It seemed that he was in the non-perishable area going from the rest of the surroundings. He grinned and looked around for the medicines. They would only be good for so long, some of them years from now, but he would stock up. He still could not believe he had misplaced the bag of pain killers he had scavenged from a previous trip.

Actually, he could. It was a rats nest of bag, bottles and clutter in the backseat. The only things easily accessible anymore were the guns...

He spotted what looked the cough drops as he passed an aisle and immediately backtracked. Cough drops meant cold medicine and cold medicine meant every other medicine. Matt supposed he should stock up on disinfectants too while he was at it. Maybe they had masks and gloves too.

He did not bother with such trivialities like reading the labels on the boxes—it would take too much time and could easily be done in a more secure location, if there was such a thing anymore—and just pulled them off the shelves into the bag.

Matt had just shoved two packages of band-aides out of sight when something out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention. At the end of the aisle, the side he had not yet gone down, there appeared to be a spill on the floor. Normally a spill was nothing to write home about, but the color of this one had Matt's hand tightening on his gun.

He let go of the next package, putting out his hand to steady the row so none of them fell, and crept step-by-step to the edge, wishing the store had those mirrors on the top of the shelves to let him see what was there.

Matt heard nothing, but that did not mean he was alone.

Turning the corner with the gun ready he pointed at air. There was nothing now, but judging from the drag marks on the floor that spread from the pool of sticky and not quite dried blood, there had been rather recently.

There did not appear to be anything in the store with them, at the very least the area he was in, but Matt was not going to chance it. He gave up on gathering more supplies, most he figured they would not use all of anyway, and sprinted quietly over in the direction Mello had gone.

It did not take long to find him, Matt rolling his eyes in the process. "Necessary supplies huh?"

Mello jerked around guiltily at his voice and gave him a tiny grin as he dumped the rest of the chocolate—every single candy with chocolate—in the bag.

"We're leaving now. Grab anything else you need." said Matt, not waiting for a reply.

"Is something wrong?" Mello asked, concern already showing on his face.

"I found blood. It hasn't been there too long either, a few hours at the most. I don't like it so we're leaving."

Mello nodded, his brief smile fading completely as he dumped a few more things in the bag and hoisted it over his shoulder. Matt led the way out, handing over his bag as he hesitantly checked under the car.

Finding nothing there he signaled Mello to step closer. They shoved everything but the chocolate and cigarettes into the over-packed trunk. Matt did not believe there would ever be a need to check the backseat for stowaways as he doubted anything could fit without being obnoxiously obvious and in plain view.

"What do you say we blow Popsicle stand?" Matt asked as he lit a cigarette, watching with a grin as Mello's nose twitched at the smell. That was almost cute in a way.

"Sure, so long as we can actually blow it up." Mello replied, crossing his arms and leaning back in the seat. And just like that, the earlier tension had vanished.

.

It was not until later, as they were headed God knew where, that Matt remembered the scratch-off ticket in his pocket.

"Whats' that?" Mello asked.

"Call it nostalgia." Matt replied to the curious question. He slowed the camaro to a crawl and pulled out a penny from the small change tray that used to serve as the cars ashtray.

"And you complained about my chocolate? At least I can eat my chocolate." The blond scoffed, though Matt chose to ignore him as he scratched off more and more of his numbers, each one matching ones he had up top.

"Son of a bitch."

"What, you lost?" Mello snorted, his tone implying that it did not really matter at all.

"No, I won." Matt muttered.

"Sure the world goes to shit and _now_ I win fifty grand. Figures." Matt tossed the scratch off out the window sourly as Mello held a hand over his mouth to stifle his snickers.

"Serves you right for taking one."

"Be quiet and eat your chocolate."

_That's it, the apocalypse officially sucks_, he thought.

_Really, really sucks_.

-End Part 11-

**AN**: So here is where I shamelessly promote my new horror genre oneshot called AMP. Please, if you will, read it? Even if you do not review :)

**Special thanks to reviewers(wow the numbers are climbing!):**Carottal, MelMat, Amour en Rayures , Lotta Devon, Envyyyy, Valentine's Vocation, CheshireEffect, IssaHORROR, theheartstourniquet, Keono, Kari Twilight Mist, Deadly Nightshade1395, CatatonicVanity, LinkinPark X

**Preview:**_"...are we at the right place?" Matt questioned, looking at the "Motel" in disbelief._

"_According to the map, and sign yeah." Mello's voice was more composed, though Matt knew the blond obviously had not expected it either._

"_It looks like a ranch house more than anything else."_

"_Probably because it is, only with Motel slapped on it." Mello snorted, snapping off his chocolate_

"_Hope nobody is home." Matt commented, watching as Mello looked at him incredulously, though his mouth had quirked more at the end in amusement._

"_Poor joke, Matt, poor joke."_

"_Made you smile though didn't it?" Matt said, lips stretching into a grin at Mello's exasperated sigh._

**REVIEW?**


	13. Part 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the anime Death Note**

**Suggested Listening**: Stranger in a Strange Land **by** 30 Seconds to Mars (I think the overall tone and sound of the music in this fits the chapter well :P)

Part 12

~Moratorium~

Around 4 and a half hours to the north of Farson, was Ten Sleep, another small town in Wyoming. Or at least 'small' as indicated by the map they had.

Matt knew they needed a good nights sleep soon or they were going to crash and make bad decisions, but he also knew that sleeping in an unfamiliar town where you did not know the population of the living dead, was practically suicide. Driving through was bad enough, not in the cluttered sense as it seemed only the cities had an overcast of debris, but staying in an unfamiliar place was opening a whole new can of worms.

Matt wondered if he was possibly thinking of one of those bad decisions right now.

A bed _did _sound nice...

"You want to stop, don't you?" said Mello, stating a fact rather than asking a question. Matt waited to reply, as he weighed the idea in his mind. It wasn't all up to him. Sure it was his ride and Mello was along for it so long as there was a vapor of gas in the car—speaking of which they were running low again—but it was Mello's decision too.

Hell he might even have a better idea... though Matt doubted it.

"What do you think. Should we find a place to pass out for the night or rough it in the car again?" Matt wondered if there _were _any moderately safe places, or if they would end up driving through the night trying to find one to stop.

Sleeping in an unfamiliar town was a bad idea, but sleeping in an unfamiliar town in the car, was a worse one. Doors would hold out until guns could be drawn, but one smashed window was all it took.

"I think we have too. Maybe only once a week or whatever but we need sleep, and a shower among other things." Mello's nose had wrinkled up at the last bit and he knew the blond was right. No amount of scrubbing water over themselves could take the place of an actual bath. The likelihood was that there was no more hot water was high, but it wold be nice to be clean regardless.

"You pick where we head." He told the blond, not wanting it on his shoulders should their room, wherever they were staying, was suddenly broken down by the living dead. Mello sighed from next to him and Matt parked the car in the middle of the road. Matt was not sure if Mello would choose Ten Sleep, an oddly fittingly named town, or if he would decide to go farther north or even east. Either way it looked like they would be doing some cursory exploring to make sure the streets at least were not filled with danger.

"We could go to Worland or even Kaycee, but I think Ten Sleep is alright for now. We're going to need the extra time to secure our sleeping quarters anyway." Mello said, the chocolate in his mouth melting slowly as he spoke. The unsaid 'if the place is not already overrun we can stay' lingering in the air.

"Ten Sleep it is." He muttered, revving the engine and stepping on the gas. They were hardly ten minutes outside the town, which had been the reason for him pulling over previously. He had not wanted to be in the middle of 'center' street while they were occupied.

The town had a very creepy aura to it upon entering. The kind of Ghost Town feel, though Matt supposed every place had that now. A street lamp flickered on and off in the after noon light with an empty pet leash tied at the base, and a car crashed into a nearby wall. But other than that, the street was rather clear.

Matt wondered exactly who decided Ten Sleep was small. Probably the census bureau. Small amount of people...not so small town.

Not many cars were out and Matt could only see one burned out building in eyesight, a real miracle to be honest.

There were no living dead on the streets either, no matter where he turned the surroundings were quiet. Matt honked the horn a few times and stopped the car; both of them released a heavy breath when nothing came to the sound.

"Matt, look." Mello whispered, gesturing out to his side of the car. There was writing, clear as day on the side of a building.

Matt cringed at the words, a runny white spray paint that asked 'Is anyone else still "alive"?'

That was the first real sign in Wyoming that anyone in that area had been alive. And also proof the infected had at least been sighted by that person, if the quotations on "alive" meant anything.

"If there are other survivors, where the fuck are they?" Mello swore harshly. "Do you think the entire country is like this, or if it has spread passed the borders?"

Matt's fingers curled tightly around the steering wheel, though he did not reply. For all they knew, they were the only ones still alive. There were hints and in some cases proof that people other than themselves had once been surviving in the cities and towns they passed by, but so far neither of them had seen a soul since the start.

Matt swallowed dryly and tried to keep his thoughts away from the time he hadn't been with Mello, the time he had seen writing...

When he didn't reply Mello had looked at him a little oddly, though the blond hadn't questioned him on his silence. "Where should we sleep? I'm not sure if a house is a good idea, but would a place this small even have a hotel, I don't recall seeing one."

"Mello, I doubt a 'place this small' is going to have a normal looking hotel. More like the Ranchero Inn. We need a Yellow Pages or something. Damn I wish the internet was still working." He really _really _wished the internet was still working...

Mello snorted and shook his head, though apparently did not disagree.

They stopped long enough for Mello to go inside a small gas station, while Matt filled up the tank, to snag a Yellow Pages.

"No 'Ranchero Inn' but they have a Log Cabin Motel." Mello said, grinning widely as he lifted his eyes away from the pages.

Matt scrubbed a hand across his face. Matt wasn't sure he would get used to the names in this area anytime soon. At least it was not 'Possum Inn' or something. He shivered. He _hated_ possums.

"Well I suppose we should go see if there are any vacancies." Matt lit a cancer stick, parting his lips to take it in, and slammed the drivers door shut. It promised to be a long afternoon.

.

"...are we at the right place?" Matt questioned, looking at the "Motel" in disbelief.

"According to the map and sign, yeah." Mello's voice was more composed, though Matt knew the blond obviously had not expected it either.

"It looks like a ranch more than anything else."

"Probably because it is, only with Motel slapped on it." Mello snorted, snapping off his chocolate.

"Hope nobody is home." Matt commented, watching as Mello looked at him incredulously, though his mouth had quirked more at the end in amusement.

"Poor joke, Matt, poor joke."

"Made you smile though didn't it?" Matt said, lips stretching into a grin at Mello's exasperated sigh.

"Come on you comedian, lets check out our 'motel' and make sure there is no unexpected room service tonight." said Mello as he exited the car, shutting the door quietly as though afraid of the echo that would result from a slam.

Matt rolled his eyes at the blond but did not comment on double standards, and followed suit, knowing Mello would probably get pissed if he slammed it out of spite. It was a good idea, Matt supposed, as they had no clue as to what potentially lurked inside. But on the other hand, noise would draw the living dead out rather than leaving them hidden.

Mello had snagged the riffle earlier and had it slung across his shoulder by the strap; the Beretta Matt had now dubbed as 'Mello's' in his hand and another stuffed in his leather trousers.

Matt doubted he would be that comfortable or confidant with a loaded gun so close to his dick, so he applauded Mello for being insane enough to do it.

On the way in Mello gave him a look that clearly stated 'No talking until we have swept the place unless you are about to DIE'. He gave Mello a thumbs up, knowing that even as Mello turned his head his eyes would be rolling.

He liked how at ease they had gotten since the argument, despite the current situation .

His eyes flickered to all the dark places in the room as he felt as though he were being watched, like there were a million pairs of eyes waiting for him in the darkness. He fucking _hated _it. And the first sign of a light switch he flipped it, hearing the power hum before the lights dimly turned on with a snap.

He heard Mello's sharp intake of breath and his own eyes widened at the eyes staring at them. He almost pulled the trigger before he grasped that the eyes were not attached to the infected.

"Son of a- those have got to go if we are sleeping here!" Mello hissed. And Matt more than agreed. Whoever the owner was, had decided it was ok to collect dolls and had all shapes and sizes of them on the surfaces despite it being a Motel. He had almost shot one...

He thought Mello might have muttered something about 'Goddamn fucking creepy dolls from hell' but when he looked over Mello's lips were pressed into a thin line so he might have imagined it.

Checking the rest of the Motel went smoothly. There was no one and nothing there, no signs of blood or struggles and nothing to suggest there were any infected nearby either.

"We might have just lucked out on this one."

Mello hmmed in agreement, and Matt paid little attention as he heaved the last box of dolls out of the house and around to the back with the others. If he never saw another doll in his life it would still be too soon.

"Now we get to secure the place. Yay." Mello muttered sarcastically. Personally, Matt was more worried about having to leave his car outside. It had _all_ of their supplies, and if on the off chance they got cut off from it and stuck in the motel they were screwed.

"I think we should take all of the guns in with us, and extra food just in case." Matt said as he leaned against the hood of the camaro, cigarette pressed between his lips as he sucked in the smoke.

"Alright." Mello said, eying him speculatively. "Maybe that is a good idea..."

Matt ended up pulling the camaro as close to the entrance of the house as he could, though they would have still had to go through the house or out the second story window to get to it in a hurry.

Matt rather hoped jumping would be unnecessary.

Once everything was inside they worked on boarding up the place; whatever could be secured to the windows was bolted in place, thank you maintenance closet, and a table was drilled over the only entrance and exit. They did not have enough supplies to board up each and every window and door, and had to settle on closing off entire rooms.

It still did not feel entirely safe, the Motel too big with all of its rooms under one roof and connected in a way that made it a deathtrap if the main entrance was blocked.

It was not completely secure, yet Matt knew it was the best it was going to get with the things they had on hand.

They had boarded up their chosen rooms window, taping the curtains shut over that to keep any light from inside shining out into the darkness which would have been like a beacon to anything around.

Then the mattress had come off the bed frame and the wood used to secure the door shut. It might have seemed like overkill, but if it let them sleep peacefully then Matt did not really care.

They had turned all the other lights in the building off beforehand, so the only lights on were the ones in their room. It cast an eerie yellow on everything it touched and sent long spiraling shadows everywhere.

At least they had a bathroom, was all Matt could think.

-End Part 12-

**AN**: Thank you everyone for so many reviews :) I really appreciate the feedback. Now it may seem like things are calming down.. but are they really? heheheh

Check out my oneshot AMP and Death day drabble 'The moment I knew' , you might like them ;)

**Special thanks:**Valentine's Vocation, LinkinPark X, Amour en Rayures, Keono, Kari Twilight Mist, Lotta Devon, IssaHORROR, theheartstourniquet, MelMat, CatatonicVanity, Deadly Nightshade1395, CheshireEffect

**Preview**:

"_Wait!" he hissed, watching Mello's hand freeze just above the lock, his gloved fingers trembling a little. "Mello look."_

_Matt was certain that Mello was just as perplexed as he was about the sight. The infected had doubled over, mouth open and was gagging. It soon fell to its knees and Matt winced as a heavy pinkish fluid spurted from its mouth. _

_But the most disturbing happened when bits of bone started to come out, as well as various chunks of flesh the infected had bitten off and swallowed whole. _

"_Dear God," he heard Mello mutter and could imagine the blonds hand resting where the rosary lay under his vest. _

_Even from inside they could hear the infected's wheezing breaths and the nasty sounds of it purging everything from its system. Matt did not know for how long it lasted, only that despite the gruesome scene they were transfixed like bystanders to a train wreck, and could not seem to look away until it was over and burned into their retinas._

_Everything was normal after. The infected straightened with its head hung low and body jerking a little as if nothing had transpired. _

"_What the fuck was that." Mello whispered. _

**Review?**


	14. Part 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the anime Death Note**

**Suggested Listening**: The Quiet things no one ever knows **by** Brand New

SCARECROW **by** My Chemical Romance (the lyrics are oddly fitting...XD)

(its 11/29/10 as I write this)

Part 13

_~Rot~_

"Hey Matt, why did you seem so uneasy when we saw the writing on the building earlier?" Mello asked him later, after they had eaten and showered—having used cold water. They were both seated with their backs against the wall, a drink in hand and a small bag of chips between them.

Matt grimaced, he had thought Mello had forgotten about that, or at least had decided not to mention it. How silly of him.

He hesitated a little; he had never told Mello the story of how he had gotten that notebook detailing an infected persons progression into the living dead, nor about the writing he had seen on the building. It had never come up in conversation and it never seemed appropriate to bring something like that up when things were going good.

"It is not the first writing I have seen," Matt began, pausing to gather his thoughts. He felt that perhaps he should just suck it up and tell Mello everything. And he did. Once he had started everything had just sort of... spilled out.

Matt fidgeted in the silence afterward as he waited for Mello say something, anything. But there was only silence; it might have only been seconds or minutes but it felt like hours to Matt.

"You are fucking insane." Mello told him finally, when he did reply. He did not sound angry, or disappointed, or really much of anything, simply like he was making a statement. Matt supposed he deserved that. Going into the library had hardly been his most brilliant move, no matter the information he gained from it.

"Help me move the mattress into the bathroom." said Mello, as he stood and reached out a hand to pull Matt up. Matt gave a weak smile and let himself be helped, grabbing the chips along the way. Can't have zombies stealing their chips, now can they?

Mello had decided they should sleep in the bathroom as there were no windows there and no chance of anything getting in unnoticed. Matt had not disagreed, and certainly would never do so after that conversation...

It was a tight squeeze in the bathroom. Mello had gone in first, and had to step into the bathtub for there to be enough room to shove the mattress in, but they fit it. Though it was a bit squished... and folded up on the sides...

But it was in there, and Matt supposed that was what counted.

"I am sleeping on the side closest to the counter." Mello said, gathering the previously discarded sheets to haphazardly drape them on the lumpy mattress.

"Why?" Matt asked. That really should have been the more uncomfortable side, as the cabinet had knobs that would probably dig into the blond's back.

"So if the infected break in they find you first and I can escape. What else?" Mello said cheekily, a teasing grin on his face, one that let Matt know that the blond was not mad at him. For some reason, that thought had him feeling a bit better. Did that mean he was starting to see the blond as a friend?

Matt mulled that over as he closed the chips up and set them in their food kicked his boots off, stripping his shirt afterward. Yeah, he decided. He did see the blond as a friend of sorts. And from Mello's own actions the blond might just share that sentiment. That however, was a discussion for another day.

It was upon unspoken agreement that it was time to sleep regardless of the hour, which Matt had not checked since around eight.

He changed into just a pair of boxers, not caring what Mello was wearing to bed. First actual bed in too long and Matt was going to enjoy it. He did not look at Mello, who was messing with one of the duffel bags, and instead laid down on the mattress, the closest spot to the door.

He tugged off his goggles as an afterthought and put them behind the pillow. They would probably fall off the bed during the night but it would not scratch them. Matt watched as Mello stepped over him, shutting the bathroom door, locking it, and flopped down onto the bed.

The sudden and forceful motion sent a ripple through the oddly bunched up bed and Matt unexpectedly rolled to the side and onto Mello, who just blinked at him for a silent minute before looking coy.

"Why Matt, I did not know you felt this way!" Mello said, faking a surprised voice as Matt tried to untangle himself from the blond, who was not helping in the least by pinning his arms and hopelessly holding back laughter.

"Har har. Unless you want me to ravage you, help me out here." Matt grumbled, watching as Mello snickered harder. God, why did he see this _thing_ as a friend?

Matt supposed it was alright though. They needed all the laughs they could get; who knew what the next day might bring?

Matt huffed and rolled to the other side of the bed, or tried too, but it was so bunched up he knew it would be impossible not to drift back to the middle.

"Now stay on your side of the bed." Mello said as seriously as he could, the effect ruined by the amusement in his tone.

"Good luck with that." Matt snapped, though he smiled at the end. The situation was a little ridiculous to be honest; sleeping on a mattress in a bathroom—with enough guns to wage war—in their boxers and hoping to get a good night sleep before facing an abandoned world.

They ended up getting settled in, back to back, under the covers with the lights out. There were no sounds around them other than each others breathing or the odd rustle of the fabric and it was comforting. Matt could almost pretend that none of it was real and that maybe he and Mello were only backpacking around the world for their own entertainment.

Almost.

Except for the guns under the pillows.

"Night Mello. S-"

"Shut up and go to sleep." The blond beside him grumbled; Matt felt the low rumble of Mello's voice on his back through their shared contact. Mello's skin was warm, hot from the stuffiness of the room.

Matt figured that was as much of a 'see you in the morning' as he was going to get so he shut his eyes.

"Goodnight Matt..."

Matt smiled into the darkness, minutes later, as Mello whispered beside him.

.

.

Matt woke up to a tickling sensation in his nose. He breathed in deeply and hoped it would go away, yet it only increased. Groaning a little he cracked an eye open, mind sluggish and groggy.

It was dark in the room and his body told him to go back to sleep, that it was still night out, but his mind supplied that it was dark since the lights were off in the bathroom. A small trickle of lamp light came into view from under the door as his eyes adjusted.

What the hell time was it?

It figured though, that he had left the watch in the other room.

He was warm, not tired, and he did not want to move. Except for whatever the fuck was making his nose itch—which as his gaze focused more he realized was Mello's hair.

He quickly sat up, the blanket falling to his waist and hoped he had not just woken the blond. When there came no difference in the blonds breathing, Matt shook his head with a sigh.

Well, what had they expected sleeping all crammed up like that?

At least he had woken before Mello could yell at him, as he assumed he would. That or make some absurd joke. Though Matt did have to admit that it had lightened the mood the night before. He _hoped _it had been the night before because Matt did not want to find out they had only been sleeping for four hours.

He sat there for an undetermined amount of time, eyes closed and head in his hands, as he let himself wake up more slowly.

"Fuck." He swore softly. He had to pee. That uncomfortable pressure that felt like someone had set a brick atop his bladder.

Matt bit his lip as he stood, feeling awkward and yet a little annoyed. They were in the bathroom, where the toilet was. Why couldn't they have slept in the fucking closet?

He was however, not about to leave the room and search out another bathroom and have his dick get bitten off by any wandering infected. Matt sighed and decided there was no other choice. Mello would just have to deal.

He became aware of eyes on him as he was washing his hands and wondered how long Mello had been awake as his breathing had not changed in the least. Matt had a thing with eyes, he could always tell when someone was watching him, as it bothered him.

Matt did no acknowledge the blond, who had his eyes closed when he finally looked over, and instead got a rather devious glint in his eyes.

He turned on the water again, and scooped up a nice amount of the ice cold liquid. He grinned as he held it above Mello's face, knowing full well now the blond was awake. He opened his hands and watched as much as he could as the water fell onto its target.

Mello shot up instantly, whacking his head on the underside of the counter, and swore furiously.

Matt figured it was going to be a good day.

.

Mello had ignored him for the remainder of the time it took for them to get ready, which in truth was more than a man probably would have admitted to. Even after that the blond's voice was chipped and irritable, Matt hoped he did not have a concussion from it.

He _did_ feel sort of bad for Mello hitting the sink, despite how amusing it had been at the time; he had only meant to wake him up. Matt figured Mello had discerned that or he probably would have gotten a good smack in the face from him.

As it was Mello had taken to ordering Matt around, with Matt quietly obliging him out of guilt, as they ransacked the house for anything they might need. They had slept for over ten hours so it was just about noon when they had woken up, so the need to hurry was doubled; though Matt mourned the loss of the comfy bed already.

Matt hated to travel at night when the risk of the the lights going out and not being able to see an attack were high, and he was certain Mello would agree.

Matt had been in the process of turning over a heavy coat he had found in the downstairs closet, trying to decide if they needed it, when Mello's somewhat hushed shout reached him.

"Matt!"

He rushed over, gun drawn, and ready for anything. Mello was slightly ducked away from the window, now bare of all boards so they could keep an eye on the time of day as well as the camaro, with his gun clenched between his fingers.

"What is it?" Matt kept his voice quiet as he crouched beside the blond. Mello motioned for him to look out the window and Matt immediately spotted the infected lumbering nearby, hardly ten feet from his car.

"There is only the one?" He questioned. He had not needed Mello's soft grunt of confirmation as the blank scenery around the infected answered his question on its own.

"Are we all ready, Matt? Because if there isn't only the one I do not want to get attacked shoving a duffel into the backseat."

"Yeah. All the bags are out here with us and if we need something down the line we can pick it up in another town." Matt gave Mello room to move as he shifted to unlatch the window.

"Wait!" He hissed, watching Mello's hand freeze just above the lock, his gloved fingers trembling a little. "Mello, look."

Matt was certain that Mello was just as perplexed as he was about the sight. The infected had doubled over, mouth open and was gagging. It fell to its knees, nearly topping over with its poor balance, and Matt winced as a heavy pinkish fluid spurted from its mouth.

The most disturbing thing happened moments later, when bits of bone started to spew out, as well as various chunks of flesh the infected had bitten off and swallowed whole.

"Dear God," he heard Mello mutter and could imagine a hand resting where the rosary lay under his vest.

Even from inside they could hear the infected wheezing, and the disgusting sounds of it purging everything from its system. Matt did not know for how long it lasted, only that despite the gruesome scene before them, they were transfixed like bystanders to a train wreck, and could not seem to look away until it was over and burned into their retinas.

Everything was normal after. The infected straightened with its head hung low and body jerking a little as if nothing had transpired.

"What the fuck was that?" Mello whispered.

The sound seemed to be enough for the now undistracted infected and its eyes were suddenly boring into their own leaving Matt feeling paralyzed.

Matt could not say how it happened, only that one second the infected had looked up and the next it was bursting through the damn window and hurling itself at them like a starved animal that had not seen food in weeks.

He was uncertain who shot first, only that both of them pelted the infected with more than enough bullets to bring it down.

Afterward, Matt recognized his breathing as being too harsh and fought to calm it, though his heart was still in his throat. He looked over at Mello. His gun was still pointed at the corpse and his chest rose and fell almost as frantically as Matt's own. No matter how many times they encountered them—or how many they shot them—it was still frightening.

Matt did not think as he grabbed Mello's arm and tugged him away from the body. He snatched a bag as he tore the boards from the front door, both of them stumbling out into the cooling weather; he did not know if that meant an early fall or not and he did not care.

Mello pulled free of his grip after muttering a quiet 'wait' and disappeared back inside for a few moments. He reappeared with the remaining bags Matt had not grabbed. He managed not to comment on how Mello never tucked his gun away, or how he flinched at every little sound, eyes narrowed and suspicious.

Neither of them spoke until they were at least half a town away and had enough water to calm their racing hearts and dull the fear in their blood.

"What made it do that?" Matt asked, though he expected no answer. His grip on the steering wheel finally relaxed enough that his fingers did not ache from the act.

"Matt, did you see how the infected acted afterward. For that split second before it attacked? It was like it had not eaten in weeks! Yet it had just purged more than enough where it should not have been starved in the least."

Matt had seen and dismissed the images as soon as the attack started, being more preoccupied with survival.

"Matt, I am going to go out on a limb here and speculate a bit." Mello muttered, fingers tapping away at the dashboard.

"What if it was not a random infected that did that? What if not only a few, but most of them do that odd purging action?"

"That's a bit of a stretch Mello-"

"I know, I know!" Mello cut him off. His yes were bright and Matt felt as though he could see the cogs of Mello's mind turning.

"But think about it. The infected are not really alive are they? Sure they bleed out when shot in an artery but the infection itself certainly has not kept them alive. Not with their faces half ripped off and flesh deteriorating the longer they walk about."

"Alright I'll concede that." Matt muttered, having no idea where the blond was going.

"Think of how everything it spewed form its mouth looked." Mello told him, though Matt would rather not envision that ever again.

"It was whole. Something the acids in our stomachs should have taken care of at least partially even if it had been eaten say only an hour before." Matt said slowly.

Mello was leading him somewhere with this, so Matt split his attention between driving and remembering the incident. He was craving a smoke but shoved the feeling to the side as he picked apart what he had seen and what Mello was telling him.

"They can't digest." He said. Then realizing what he had concluded snapped his gaze over to Mello, who was grinning lightly.

"That is what I am thinking." Mello told him, then pushed his face in the direction of the road where he was in danger of rolling off the side.

"It's stomach should have been too full for it to be hungry. Even if it only has the inclination to eat. Some of the pieces should have been melted and gooey from the stomach acids. However, there were just the bits and pieces it had eaten. And though I did not get a good look I am willing to bet there was no froth or bile that should have been there."

Matt was amazed at the blonds thought process. On his own Matt doubted he ever would have theorized something like that. It made sense, it really did. In a sick sort of way.

"So instead of their stomachs getting too full and bursting because they can no longer digest normally they purge everything and begin anew. They are literally starving in the process."

"But there is no proof." Matt reminded him.

"I know. What is beginning to bother me though is if they really and truly can not digest then that means they _are _starving and have the mentality of a starved animal. Meaning they will be more violent and determined to survive."

"Which is bad for us." Matt supplied.

"Yeah. That about sums it up. Bad." Mello said, sighing as he leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his thighs.

Matt almost told him to sit back up in case they crashed, but in the end he held his tongue and let the silence unfold until that's all there was.

Silence.

-End Part 13-

**AN**: (any links to outside names/businesses are completely coincidental. I only looked at road maps etc for the information in this chapter.

**Preview**:

"_Oh fuck." Matt dropped to the top of the shelving unit and hardly dared to breath. There had to be at least five of them, and they were searching though the path he and Mello had taken into the store. The infected had a great sense of smell, Matt hadn't exactly forgotten it but it hadn't been in the forefront of his mind either._

_From the quick glimpse he had allowed himself at least one of them had what looked like fresh blood on them. He hoped it wasn't Mello's. But along with great smell they had great hearing, and Matt had already made a clatter doing his belly flop to the metal, he was not about to call out._

_He clenched the gun tightly in his grasp, aim shaky as he glanced quickly around him. He could only see partially over the top of the next shelf and around the corner from where he was; it allotted him no time to plan._

**Special thanks to reviewers**: Deadly Nightshade1395, Kari Twilight Mist , Validate0, CatatonicVanity, xinde, IssaHORROR, LinkinPark X, theheartstourniquet, Amour en Rayures, MelMat, Aoayame, TheMipstaz, Valentine's Vocation

Review?


	15. Part 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the anime Death Note**

**Suggested Listening**: Sun Goes Down** by** New Medicine (**ending theme of the chapter**, like if you were watching a TV series this would be playing the last 3 minutes of the episode XD)

The Quiet things no one ever knows **by** Brand New (ohhh lyrics)

Welcome to Bangkok – Brand New

Part 14

_~Comfort~_

They had almost completely run out of gas again, as well as fresh foods. The gas would be easier to acquire, the latter however, Matt doubted would be available regardless of where they went. Produce and meat were going to be hard to come by, if at all in the coming future. The frozen ones would spoil once all the power went out—_if_ it went out. It left them very limited in what they could eat.

Matt knew it would probably be a good idea to try and find a property to settle in permanently, a safe havenwhere they could stock up foods and maybe even have electricity, for however long it lasted before the power plants went critical and nuked them all.

He wondered if Mello was having the same thoughts, but in the end stayed silent as they entered the supermarket; the gas station was the next lot over.

The lights were still on in the supermarket—an oversized building, even for a Supermarket—and some of the bulbs had gone dead, leaving small patches of darkness here and there. Product was strewn around, as well as spatters of blood across some surfaces; there were however, no bodies, and no infected in immediate sight.

It was most certainly a _bad_ idea going into such a large area with limited lighting, but with daylight burning, and already being inside, it was the best choice for the supplies they needed. Matt already knew he would hit up the cigarettes—better to have too many then none at all—and Mello his chocolate; they were also interested in any canned goods they could get their hands on. Maybe even some milk or other dairies that had not gone bad yet. Assuming the coolers in that place were still functional.

Matt grimaced; they might have to go to the non-refrigerated rice or almond milks if dairy could not be acquired. There was just something not quite right about the consistency of the 'fake' milks.

The entire atmosphere of the supermarket had them both on edge, if the grip on their guns was any indication. Neither of them spoke, using easy hand signals to direct or facial expressions, such as Mello's impatient glare as Matt filled half a bag full of 'cancer sticks' as Mello called them, to guide them through the maze.

They picked up items here and there they might need; such as duck tape, as well as essentials they needed more of, like clothes. Then there were the things they wanted, like junk food. They went about everything quickly though, despite the utter lack of movement in the rest of the supermarket.

Moving that quickly became a problem however, when Matt looked up from the shoes he was debating on, to find that Mello, who had been searching for a pair of boots for himself, had disappeared.

"Fuck." Matt swore, feeling that was entirely the most appropriate response.

He checked both aisles nearest to him with no results and resorted to calling Mello's name softly. And either Mello was too far to hear him or he were being ignored, though Matt doubted the latter. The only thing Matt had found were Mello's bags full of the canned goods, about three feet from where he had last seen him.

That was not a problem, as Matt had set his own things down, but Mello was nowhere that he could see.

He sighed softly, glancing around again, and hesitantly took out a pack of smokes.

Matt could not help the fact that having Mello out of sight made him nervous, and hardly thought that lighting a cigarette was too much to ask for. He inhaled sharply, letting the drug take affect, and blew it out in a cloud. He already smelled like smoke so he was certain Mello would not care if he stunk up the store either. Not like they would be staring there for much longer.

Matt decided they needed to get walkie talkies or something because there was no way he was going through this in every large store they were in; he was under no delusions they would have to do this again either.

With a frown Matt hauled both his and Mello's bags over his shoulder and took off in a random direction. He was not really so much looking for Mello, as he was looking for a sturdier shelf to climb and scan the store at a better vantage point.

It did not appear that Mello would return to the shoe racks anytime soon, and honestly Matt did not like being separated in such a large area so finding him was imperative.

Matt walked passed by the Arts and Crafts, and the Entertainment sections, as those shelves were only half the normal height, and eventually dropped the bags at the end of an aisle ten feet down. He was relieved to find that the boxed appliances could easily be pushed back to make room for his feet as he climbed. He tried to make as little noise as possible regardless of having seen nothing so far.

Once on top, he swayed a little despite the shelf being completely stable and flat. Matt turned very carefully as he glanced around, not wanting to loose his balance. He could see just how many of the light bulbs had burned out, including an entire section that spanned over four aisles worth.

He sighed and hoped Mello had been smart enough not to head over in that direction.

Matt took a large drag of the cancer stick and nearly swallowed it as something crashed behind him. He spun, wobbling from vertigo, and his eyes were left quickly scanning the area below him. There was nothing.

He exhaled, and wished his heart did not freak out every time something like that happened. He was going to scare himself to death long before the damn infected ever got him-

"Oh fuck." Matt dropped to the top of the shelving unit and hardly dared to breathe. There had to be at least five of them, and they were searching though the path he and Mello had taken into the store. The infected had a great sense of smell, Matt had not exactly forgotten it but about it but it had not been in the forefront of his mind either.

From the quick glimpse he had allowed himself, at least one of the infected had what appeared to be fresh blood on them. He prayed it was not Mello's.

Along with great smell they had great hearing, and Matt had already made a clatter doing his belly flop to the metal, he was not about to call out...

He clenched the gun tightly in his grasp, aim shaky as he glanced quickly around him. He could only see partially over the top of the next shelf and around the corner from where he was; it allotted him no time to plan.

"Mello _where _are you?" he hissed, nearly biting off his cigarette as he hesitantly crawled across the shelf top. He froze as an infected darted out from a clothing rack, direct in line of sight. It did not seem to have seen him, though from the way it tilted its head it had smelled where he had been.

He strained to hear if any others were near him, as he dared not move, but all he could hear was his heart. Matt eased his grip on the gun slightly, afraid that he would accidentally shoot it off with his current iron grip, and in the process the muzzle knocked against the shelf letting out a loud metallic bang.

Three of the infected were suddenly below him, looking around lazily, pawing at his bags he had left; no one of them looked up. In fact, it did not appear they could even smell him.

Matt didn't understand it, they should have been able too. He was only right above them.

They meandered to the opposite end of the aisle and stopped, looking in a different direction and suddenly it clicked. The smoke. The cigarette was throwing them off for some reason, he did not know if it was the brand, or the amount of time he had smoked it over there, but they literally _could not_ smell him for the moment.

His eyes zeroed in on the small stick and wondered what would happen once it died out.

"Matt? I heard something-"

_-No Mello! Don't come over here_, he thought harshly.

None of the infected had moved, yet Matt had no doubt they had heard Mello, their increasingly tense stances proved it.

"Matt?"

_-Turn back, go away, get the hell out of here! -_

He watched as Mello touched the abandoned bag straps, just below him and saw Mello's expression as he caught sight of the infected, who in turn were simply staring at the blond, waiting for him to make a move.

Or waiting for the others, Matt's brain supplied.

The others that were lurking just out of sight in the clothing racks behind Mello, hardly twenty feet away. The second Mello moved, or the infected got tired of waiting, they were going to corner him.

Matt was safe where he was. With his gun and cigarette, and he could wait until they were _feeding_ to pick them all off; they wouldn't have time, or even the dexterity, to climb after him in the time it would take to gun them down... he could escape.

He could do it, he really could.

Mello hesitantly took a step backwards and it was all prompting the infected behind him needed.

Matt could escape on his own—only he knew he could not live with himself afterward if that happened. With a small swear he jumped down from the shelf and kicked at one of the infected in the head on the way down, landing in an awkward crouch and feeling a stitch form in his leg. He ignored it in favor of shooting off the gun to hit the other two.

He trusted Mello to take care of the rest, and when the seventh that Matt had thought was out there, came flying from the gift cards section it was met with two smoking gun barrels staring it down.

Matt did not say anything as he heaved his bags over shoulder, gun still held out, and ran three aisles over to grab a few bottles of bleach. "What the fuck do you need those for right now?!" Mello hissed at him.

"Because those fucking things can smell us and bleach seems to work well for everyone in the movies. I have no idea why the fuck we have not thought of something like this before. Maybe we wouldn't have had one on the hood of my car if we had."

He shoved both bottles into Mello's arms and grabbed as many as he could carry in one hand and gave Mello a look that said they were getting the hell out of there. They could get the walkie talkies another time.

That store was compromised and even if they had managed to kill them all Matt would never chance it. Retrieving Mello's dropped bags they hightailed it out the front and back into the sunlight.

They threw everything into the back of the camaro and Matt swore he saw something lingering near the entrance as he drove off. They would have died had they stayed any longer, he was certain of it.

.

"Matt why were you on the shelf? Actually why weren't they after you?" Mello asked him much later, after all the adrenaline had died away and he had parked for the night no matter how much farther they could have driven in the remaining light.

"You wandered off so I was looking for you." Matt told Mello, who was huddled next to him. There was a cold front or something and it was freezing, forcing them to clear a space in the cluttered backseat for them to cram into, a blanket wrapped tightly around.

"But why were they not attacking you?" Mello muttered. Matt knew him well enough to know he was not bitter about it, simply confused.

"I was smoking. I had lit one at the shoe rack and I had it with me as I climbed. It is the only thing I can think of. Maybe the arsenic in the air or something. I don't know. I have to be wrong but there's nothing else I can think of..." he trailed off, knowing there was nothing more to be said about it. It was a theory, just like Mello's one about the digestion. They had no proof, but it was enough for both of them to believe.

He saw in Mello's eyes, the knowing look that said he _knew_ Matt could have just left him. Mello never thanked him or told him how much being alone and cornered had bothered him, and Matt did not need him too; Mello's actions said it all. From the way he leaned close to him and how he had chosen the spot away from the window.

Matt lit another cigarette and for once, Mello did not wrinkle his nose at the smell.

Matt wondered at how dependent he seemed to be on the blonds company; how when Mello had not been in sight his first instinct had been to find him rather than to leave him and go back to the car. He closed his eyes and inhaled the smoky scent of chocolate that was Mello. Too dependent.

They were friends, and Matt was beginning to understand just how much that meant to him, to both of them.

He just hoped it would not be the death of them.

-End Part 14-

**AN**: I promise I will try to reply to reviews more often just its been a hectic few days and i'm freaking out over if my union will make us strike and i'll loose pay and *facedesk * yeah...anyway.

**Special thanks to reviewers**: MelMat, Kari Twilight Mist, Deadly Nightshade1395, LinkinPark X, CatatonicVanity, Validate0, CheshireEffect, IssaHORROR, Keono, theheartstourniquet, Kaorikami

**Preview**:

"_Stop right where you are!" A loud voice boomed, making both of them reach for their guns despite the six or seven others already pointed at them._

_From behind the chain fence stood seven men, all of them in winter gear and holding rifles. They did not look military._

"_Have either of you come in contact with the infected?"_

_Matt heard Mello snort. "Have you been outside lately? It's kind of hard to ignore them." Mello shouted back. Matt would have face-palmed if he thought the movement wouldn't get him shot; Mello just had to antagonize the men with the guns, didn't he?_

**Review?**


	16. Part 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from Death Note**

Part 15

~_Illinois_~

"No Matt, you should have turned down the other road-"

"I'm telling you I know where I am going. I have driven through here before." Matt huffed, feeling his eye twitch in annoyance. He _knew_ where he was going damn it.

"Well the map says differently." Mello snapped back, jabbing a finger into the map they had acquired.

"I don't care what the fucking map says-"

"What is that?" Mello had suddenly dropped the map and was hanging halfway out the window by the time Matt slowed the car. At least now if Mello fell out Matt would not have to scrape him off the damn road.

"Mello, get your ass out of the way and maybe I can see what you are talking about." Matt growled.

They had started off the day badly. They had woken up late with Mello somehow having gotten onto the floor and wedged between the front seat and Matt's legs. It had taken a while to get the blond unstuck, with Matt accidentally hitting him in the face...twice.

Neither of them had been very pleasant since.

"That's Carthage. So either they stole another towns sign or the map was right."

"Fuck off, Mello."

"Matt...is that a fence around it?"

Matt shoved Mello back into the seat and peered out the passenger window. It was a bit far away to really tell, though it looked like someone had erected a chain fence around the towns' border, or at least the portion of it that they could see.

"Think we should check it out?" Matt asked, sucking on the last portion of his current cigarette. There were so many reasons that it could have been chained off, quarantine one of them. And that was really the only one he was worried about.

"Why not? Maybe there was a reason for you getting us lost." Mello snarked, though Matt noticed the blonds hand strayed to his rosary. He did not do it very often, usually only when he was looking at the picture of his sister, but enough that it drew his attention.

With a sigh, Matt continued in the direction of Carthage, hoping it would not end up being some bizarre ground zero for the infected. That was all they needed after the past weeks.

Matt drove up to the sign, a second one tied to the fence that was made of wood and spray-paint, and killed the engine. Mello practically jumped from the car, though he at least had not slammed the door shut in his haste.

Matt followed him at a much slower pace, wondering if they were going to have to cut through the chains-

"Stop right where you are!" A loud voice boomed, making both of them reach for their guns despite the six or seven others already pointed at them.

From behind the chain fence stood seven men, all of them in winter gear and holding rifles. They did not look military.

"Have either of you come in contact with the infected?"

Matt heard Mello snort.

"Have you been outside lately? It's kind of hard to ignore them." Mello shouted back. Matt would have face-palmed if he thought the movement wouldn't get him shot; Mello just had to antagonize the men with the guns, didn't he?

"Are you wounded? Have you been bitten?" Another one shouted, sounding far less amused.

"No." Matt said before Mello could come up with some other smart ass comment to get them shot. "You are free to check for yourselves if you want." He offered placidly, knowing Mello was glaring at him. He was not all that keen on getting looked over by complete strangers, but they were survivors; the first Matt had seen since the early days. He had begun to think he and Mello were the only ones left in the country.

Matt waited, watching as one of the men out their gun to the side and pulled out a radio, talking into it; and though Matt knew a response had been given, he was not close enough to hear what it was.

Matt shared a look with Mello as the chains on the fence were being undone and the two sides slipped open.

"You both are being taken to decontamination, you have no choice in the matter if you want admittance. Jamie, move the car."

"Hey wait-" Matt began to protest as a man hopped the fence and headed to his car.

"It will be brought in separately. Nothing in it will be tampered with. We have our own supplies." The man waved his gun loosely at him, as though the gun should have been enough to get him moving.

Matt was hesitant. They could not trust the word of a stranger lightly. Not only was that his car, but it was _all_ of their supplies. They would be dead without them.

"Come on." Mello said firmly, grabbing his arm and tugging him towards the open gate. There was no way to get away from Mello's firm grip and Matt did not even try.

Instead he slumped his shoulders and followed, though he glanced back a few times to watch that man in his car. If that guy messed anything up...

They were walked to a building hardly fifty feet into the gate, where the entrance was covered in plastic. It was very crude and basic, but Matt supposed that with the materials they probably had, it made a good decontamination facility. There was nothing else it could have been.

Two men and a woman looked up the moment they entered the main reception hall and the woman, a petite middle aged thing with short graying hair in a lab coat and a protective mask, immediately stood and left the room. Matt was slightly on guard until she returned with two vials and needles.

Blood work then; it made sense.

Even if there were no visible marks it did not mean they in the clear. And after all the trouble they'd had the past week it would not be all that surprising if they were sick. What a lovely thought it was too.

They were both forcefully sat down, on some rather ice cold chairs, and their blood taken. It went quick and then suddenly they were being dragged in separate directions and Matt had a sinking feeling. He just hoped this was not the part where they got killed or experimented on.

He entered what looked like a high school shower room, a converted one at that, and was told to strip.

His expression had clearly slipped as the woman from before, who had led the way for them, laughed a little. "I have to check you for wounds. Now strip."

Matt frowned. It was hardly amusing. Not to mention it was fucking cold in there...

He eventually stood naked, petulantly hoping the same was happening to Mello, with the woman going over his body inch by inch with those weird feeling latex gloves searching for wounds he did not have.

"Alright, he's clear." She said happily, as though she had seen far too many infected who had not known they were bitten or scratched. It made Matt wonder what happened to those found infected. Did the showers double as a kill chute?

"I will leave you alone while you shower, but I must ask that you get the disinfectant on every part of your body. The water only has one setting in here so please be aware that it is scalding."

Matt only nodded and waited until the woman had left before scrubbing a hand over his face. This was going to suck.

Matt hated hot water, and now it was going to be "scalding". Yippee.

.

By the time he was finished his skin was red, the kind of red lobsters became after being boiled. He now felt very sympathetic towards them.

He hesitantly stepped from the room, still naked, and when the woman noticed him she hurried over with a towel for him as well as a pair of clothes that he knew were not his. He also noticed the absence of his goggles. He felt naked, despite the fresh clothing, without them.

"The clothing you came with, as well as anything you brought with you, are being cleaned. Everything must be disinfected as a precaution." She told him without promting. Matt doubted he was the first to ask. There was probably a small checklist of things to go over that she, and the others, were meant to go over with them.

Matt nodded, though he frowned a little. So much for none of their things being disturbed. Lying bastards.

"My name is Nancy. I am sorry about all of the secrecy." She gave him a polite, tired smile.

"I'm Matt." He offered, though he would have kept it to himself had he not felt obligated.

"Matt!" His head jerked at the sound of Mello's voice, noticing for the first time that the blond was in the room, face red though the rest of him appeared to have gone to a normal color, assuming he had showered—assuming no bites or scratches had been found.

Mello wore a loose green t-shirt and jeans, much like the clothes Matt had been given. He wondered if Mello missed his leather as much as he missed his goggles.

"The community head will escort you around if your blood comes out negative for the infection." A man in a lab coat said from next to Mello, though he had not looked up once. He had almost silver hair, despite appearing barely in his twenties; Mello did not look to pleased to be sitting _n_ear him.

"You have found a way to detect the infection?" Matt asked before he had even thought of voicing it.

Dull blackish eyes bore into his, as though trying to decide if it was even worth answering. Matt thought that maybe he was beginning to see what had Mello uncomfortable.

"It is not one-hundred percent accurate, but we have found that adding certain chemicals makes the infecteds blood turn black."

Something about that struck Matt as wrong and it appeared that Mello noticed it too.

"What happens to those whose results come out wrong?" Mello asked, eyes narrowed a fraction and his hand twitching to where Matt knew he usually kept his gun. Speaking of which, Matt really hoped they did not confiscate their guns or ammo. He would have to do inventory of everything once he got his car back—if he got his car back.

"Everyone is simply put in quarantine until they either turn or nothing happens. The process is generally quick. No longer than a day." It was said so dispassionately that Matt got the feeling that the doctor did not care either way. It was disconcerting to say the least.

All conversation died after that and if there had been a clock in the room Matt was certain that all anyone would have been able to focus on would be the ticking of the second hand as it moved.

But there was nothing, even as the white haired man worked there seemed to be no sound coming from him. It was impossible, from his blank expression, to tell which way the blood work was going.

Not even when the timer on the desk went off and he checked the results again was Matt able to tell.

"Both of them are clear. Someone may call for Carver now."

Matt was instantly relieved; it would have been horrible had only one of them been cleared. Thankfully they were both fine.

"There is no need for that Near. I have been waiting outside for a while now. It is not often we see anyone new in this community."

Matt turned to view who had come in the room—who he had not even noticed—and was met with a short man with graying hair who wore all black. His posture was rigid and he seemed more imposing than his short stature belayed.

"I am the one in charge here," Carver said with a smile, yet there was also the silent warning to behave themselves, "So I feel it is my duty to show every new comer around and answer any questions they may have. If you will follow me." Carver motioned towards the door and though everyone seemed mostly nice, Matt knew there was no choice but to follow.

.

"What is this place? You called it a 'community' but _what_ exactly is it?" Mello questioned after they had exchanged the pleasantries of their names, and Matt was more than happy to let him play detective. Matt doubted there would be a question he had thought of that Mello would not have already asked.

"It is a community. A safe haven from the infected. Well, as safe as any of us can get after what has happened." Carver answered. He walked them passed a place that smelled of sweets and Matt was surprised to see it was a bakery and candy shop.

"Just because the world has fallen apart doesn't mean we can't have a little normalcy. As you can see we have some creature comforts." Carver motioned to another business that was open next to it. A barber shop.

"We only allow them to be open two days a week, unless there are ingredients in danger of going bad in the bakery. We don't want to use too much electricity." Carver continued on ahead, expecting them to follow.

Matt watched as Mello's nose twitched, and made a note to see if they could pick something up from there later on as he was certain they would not be leaving before nightfall.

"Is this Community the only one? We have not come across any others in our traveling." Mello questioned, and as an afterthought added, "Though it seems that this place is well put together after only such a short time."

"No, actually. There are plenty others in this country. Eight in all at the moment. In fact, I am bringing you to the communications center. We can radio all other communities and that's actually how we figured out the combination of chemicals to use in the screening process. How we know who to place in quarantine and who to introduce into the community."

Matt wanted to know the chemicals as well as the quantities of each in combination, just in case they left. It would definitely be a great weight off their shoulders if they did not have to worry all the time about if they were sick or not. If that scratch was a regular scratch..or a _scratch_.

"Where in the country were you? You say you have not come across a community yet, but either you are extremely unlucky and have missed them all or you were in one of the few areas where we simply cannot stay." Carver asked curiously.

Matt noticed Mello's hesitation and inwardly rolled his eyes. Telling Carver where they had been was hardly giving out any information about themselves. Not to mention if the man wanted them for something there did not seem to be any way for them to refuse or escape regardless.

"We are both from California. We left the state about a week after people disappeared." Matt said, watching as Carver's eyes widened.

"No wonder.." Carver whispered, a haunted look coming across his aged face making him appear almost ghostly.

"What do you mean by that?" Mello snapped, though Matt caught the nervous twitch in his step.

"California, hell most of the western states, are completely overrun with the infected. No one knows why, but it seems that the most heavy 'disappearances' occurred around there leading to the most infected." Carver told them in hushed tones a they passed a few people—people who did not look like the guards—leading Matt to believe they were the ones being protected.

"Most of the communities are in the cooler states and will more than likely stay in those areas. The infected do not stink as much nor do they rot as badly when they actually die- Ah, here we are. Communication central."

Carver opened a door to what had used to be the towns post office and everything was buzzing inside, people on radios of all sorts and things being written down and passed around. It was really amazing what they had set up, really it was, but Matt was still hung up on the fact that there were other living people.

-End Part 15-

**AN**: Sorry for this being late. Between work, getting sick, more work and the snow storm that just dumped 30 inches on me, I did not have the time or mind to edit hahaha.

I just wanted to say again how much I appreciate your reviews :) There is an ice storm and possibly another big one later this week but I will try to crawl out of my blanket fort long enough to reply and edit! I can multi-task...you'll see -_-

**Special thanks to reviewers**: LinkinPark X, CatatonicVanity, Deadly Nightshade1395, Validate0, errantimpulses, IssaHORROR, Envyyyyyyyy, Keono, Lotta Devon, theheartstourniquet, Amour en Rayures, Valentine's Vocation, Kari Twilight Mist, Aoayame

**Preview:**

"_We have beds." Was Matt's intelligent response at seeing their accommodations. Mello sighed at him exasperatedly though there was also a smile on his lips. They had food, they had shelter, they had _beds_._

_Matt honestly did not know what he had been thinking of when Carver said he would set them up with temporary quarters. But beds, after being used to not having them, hadn't been on his mind._

_There were also more than enough empty rooms, from the looks of it, that he and Mello could have had one to themselves, but Matt was glad Carver had put them up in the same one. To be honest, after so long of being in only Mello's company Matt wasn't all that certain how comfortable he would have been sleeping without the others presence in the room with him._

_At least there were two beds this time and they would not have to sleep squished in a bathroom._

_Or at least Matt did not think so._

**Review?**


	17. Part 16

**Disclaimer: I** do not own or make any money from the anime Death Note

**AN:** I have a new fic out called "Dance on our Graves" check it out if you are up for it :D

**Suggested Listening**: In the Air Tonight – DEADSPACE 3 trailer version (it is not a complete song, only a little over 2 minutes, so if you find the 4 min version its not the one)

Part 16

_~Radio~ _

"This is Radio Nowhere. Team two and we are requesting backup. Infected have crossed over from Missouri and are headed in the Communities direction. Over."

Matt listened with rapt attention as one incoming transmission broke above the others, more than a few heads turning to listen as someone picked up the call and began to rattle off instructions.

Matt had no idea what "Radio Nowhere" meant, or where they were other than close to the Missouri, Illinois line. What he wanted to know was how many infected they needed to call backup for.

"Send teams Three and Ten as they are currently the closest. Have them radio in every ten minutes if possible." Carver said, not at all seeming worried, as though this were an everyday occurrence.

He turned to them and smiled wearily. "Radio Nowhere refers to any unit of individuals not inside a community. They are generally the individuals who have decided to forgo the comforts of the communities and go off on their own, or have done so as a scouting group for us. Those who are attached to a specific community without living in it are assigned a unit number."

"So any and all groups that are not in a community can call in as a Radio Nowhere?" Mello questioned, clearly wondering whose idea to call it "Radio Nowhere". Matt had to share those sentiments. But it was probably better than something like "Donner Party"...

"Correct. And there is no specialized equipment needed to call in, just a CB radio. They aren't hard to find. We give out the channels to use, which ones are ours and those of the other communities. It's always good to let the other communities know when you are in the area so you don't get accidentally shot at."

Matt wondered if that had happened before but knew better than to bring that up.

"This is one of the single most important places in each and every community. This and the sweets shop naturally." Carver smiled at them and Matt was surprised to hear Mello give a small huff of a laugh.

"I'm sure the both of you are at least a little hungry. How about I show you to the temporary quarters and have someone get you something to eat?"

"Sounds good." Mello replied, already following the man from the building. Matt supposed that was as much of a tour as they were going to get, but what could one really expect? Certainly not a building to building stop as more than a few looked simply residential, like group housing. Matt supposed it was probably safer that way. If it really _was_ group housing.

Matt let the two of them lead, Mello walking side by side with Carver and chatting him up, and he was content to take in the sight of other people. Matt had never been much of a people person, going to work and coming home and that was it, but even he would not deny the simple pleasure it brought him to see actual _living _people and not the half dead that the rest of the world was crawling with.

Matt just hoped that this was not some sort of dream that he would suddenly wake up from.

.

"We have beds." Was Matt's intelligent response at seeing their accommodations. Mello sighed at him exasperatedly, though there was also a smile on his lips. They had food, they had shelter, they had _beds_.

Matt honestly had no idea what he had been thinking of when Carver said he would set them up with temporary quarters. But beds, after being used to not having them, had not been on his mind.

There were also more than enough empty rooms, from the looks of it, that he and Mello could have had one to themselves, but Matt was glad Carver had put them up in the same one. To be honest, after so long of being in only Mello's company Matt was not all that certain how comfortable he would have been sleeping without the others presence in the room with him.

At least there were two beds this time and they would not have to sleep squished in a bathroom.

Or at least Matt did not believe so.

"The food tasted pretty good, right?" Mello asked, savoring the chocolaty confection he had saved from their late lunch. They had ended up eating first and getting a room last, though Matt still wanted to know what was being done with their things. He _missed_ his goggles.

For the moment however, he supposed he was content.

"Yeah, I suppose the food was good." He commented, just a little bit delayed. Mello rolled his eyes, but still kept the slightly euphoric expression as he ate. Matt did not know what their plans were, and he knew they really should talk about it sometime soon, but he wanted Mello to enjoy himself while he could.

They had been on a constant adrenaline rush for days and it was nice to be able to sit back and not really worry all that much about anything. There was always something, though there was at least nothing life or death for the moment.

"Are we staying?" Matt found him asking almost immediately after Mello had thrown the confection wrapper in the trash; he had not meant for it to slip out so quickly, as he assumed it would ruin the mood. The thought had been eating at his mind.

Mello leaned back on the bed with a huff, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "I do not know yet."

Matt had not really expected a fifty fifty answer from the blond, someone whom Matt had known to be either, or, and not stuck in the middle on subjects. That was a rather important decision they needed to make. Matt for once, was rather content to follow someone else.

Whatever Mello decided... he would go with.

They were friends and Matt honestly couldn't see him staying or going without him.

"We should stay a few days," was Mello's final reply on the subject.

Matt knew that conversation topic was on hold for the time being. He did not mind too much, he supposed. They would at least have beds, even if his smokes and goggles were being held hostage with the rest of their things.

.

Matt was startled awake by knocking on the door. His hand reached for the gun that was no longer there, and he noticed Mello do the same thing. He did not remembered falling asleep, merely lying under the unfamiliar covers and staring out the window at the soft glow of low wattage street lights.

"Come in." Mello called out, voice rough with sleep and something edgy. Matt waited until some unfamiliar but perfectly uninfected looking face came into view before he flopped back onto the bed and threw the covers back over his head.

This community thing was stressful.

"Sorry if I startled you, it happens to most of the newcomers, it's why you don't have your weapons. We can't have people getting scared and shooting. You won't get those back unless you are leaving, however you can have your other stuff back."

Matt peaked out from under the covers, the face in the doorway now sort of blurry. Matt was all for getting his stuff back, even though most of it had been pillaged from dead towns.

"Where do we pick those up?" Mello asked, voice far clearer than it had been only seconds before.

"I was asked to show you. I'll give you a few minutes to get ready and then we can leave. I will be outside." The man, probably what could be considered a soldier in that community, bowed out and closed the door beside him.

Matt rolled his eyes over to Mello, blinking a little as Mello's gaze met his, and sighed. "That nearly gave me a heart attack."

Mello snorted and rolled out of the bed, his long legs coming into close focus of Matt's eyes.

"Me too, Matt." Mello said, laughing a little. "We are not good at relaxing are we?" Mello asked, and continued just above a whisper, "I think my heart leapt into my mouth when I could not feel my gun."

Throwing the warm covers off himself and standing with a stretch, Matt had to agree with him. But as the man outside had said, they were not the only ones. Life outside the "safe" community was far different. Matt doubted that getting complacent would be the best thing for them, but neither was the constant state of fear and worry they had out there. Either way, they were headed for an early grave.

He shoved that thought from his mind as Mello stared at him with narrowed eyes. Matt waved it off and padded into the bathroom to get ready.

Even had he not been done, five minutes later, he was being dragged out the door and into the hallway by Mello—who he assumed wanted to get out of his current clothing and back into his leather. Matt only hoped it had not been ruined it in their disinfecting or he could not ensure there would be a community left afterward. It was not like leather grew on trees anymore. Or cattle.

"All set then? Follow me." The man, who appeared to possess infinite patience, asked briefly before leading them outside.

They were back among the unfamiliar people in that strange haven and even though Matt had taken in just about everything on the way to their room the day before, he still found himself looking at every little thing. He had not even noticed they had stopped until he almost walked right into Mello, earning an amused smirk from the blond.

They were back at the decontamination building that doubled as the main lab. It made sense that their things were there, Matt supposed.

"I trust that you can find your own ways back?" The man, that they had found out was named Leon, asked.

Matt nodded as Mello had already stalked inside. He was too impatient at times.

It seemed that there had been a staff change, as Nancy and that odd silver haired man were no longer there. Instead there was a girl with light brown hair tied up in pigtails that swished as she insisted she knew nothing about any belongings. She seemed just the tad bit defensive, as though she figured the blond was simply harassing her. To be honest though, how many new additions could this community have had in the last day or so for her not to immediately get their possessions, as Matt had no doubt they were there.

He gently touched Mello's arm, brushing passed him and blocking the girl from his view. Matt may not be a social person but he had to be better at this sort of thing than an annoyed Mello.

"Look, there is an easy way to tell that it's our stuff. There should be a pair of goggles in with everything." Matt said in what he thought was a rather calm and friendly tone.

"As I was telling this guy over here, I don't know anything-"

"That's obvious." Mello cut in, making Matt sigh.

"Just have a look. You really do not want us to have to drag Carver all the way down here for something as menial as someones belongings do you?" Matt asked, nearly smirking as the girls eyes widened. Obviously he had said the right thing. Jackpot.

Matt watched as the girl hurried off behind a plastic divider and turned to find Mello with an odd expression. He tilted his head to the side in question.

"I should have thought of that." Mello told him.

Matt did not even have time to roll his eyes as a cart was being wheeled to the front with that same girl pushing it.

_Oh look, there are the belongings you knew nothing about. Funny how you found them so quick,_ Matt thought.

"There was a note on top that was supposed to have been left at the desk for the next shift. I'm terribly sorry for everything." She said in a way that suggested she wasn't really, but just felt embarrassed enough to say it.

_Idiot_.

"Linda, have you been giving these boys a hard time?"

Matt turned to see a slightly hunched over figure of an older gentleman smoking a pipe. There certainly was an interesting mix of people in that community, to say the very least.

"Matt we should go-"

"Actually, is there anyone I can speak to about the infected? Something strange happened in the last confrontation we had with them and I have a few questions about it." Matt felt a little bad as Mello tensed up completely at the mention of the infected, obviously remembering the incident. But Matt needed to know if the thing with the smoke was just a coincidence or actually something interesting.

"You can speak to me about it. No one else from the research team gets in this early."

Matt nodded wondering why that girl looked surprised. Was he a renowned researcher around there or something?

"Do not loose our stuff." Mello snapped as he followed behind Matt.

Behind the curtain of plastic was a set of rooms, and they were lead to the second one. Matt was the last to step inside, though he was not the one to close the door.

"I am Dr. Lee. Now what is it you had questions about?" Smoke plumed from the pipe and Matt rather wished he had his cigarettes on him. He supposed they were mixed in with their supplies. Or at least he hoped they were.

"Well, it happened while we ran into some infected at a supermarket-"

Matt told him everything that happened, well everything relevant, during that incident and was surprised when Dr. Lee looked thoughtful, rather than skeptical as Matt had expected. Even Matt knew how bizarre he sounded. He did not dare look at Mello, as that was the first time Mello was hearing of it, his side of the story that is.

"We were unsure if our clinical testing was corrupted or not but your encounter proves it." The old man stated, leaning back in the chair.

"Proves it?" Matt questioned.

"Yes. As I am sure you know, the infecteds sense of smell is _very _good, but something in the smoke confuses them, blocks out our 'human' scent better than the strong and noticeable chemical scent of bleach. We have been trying to determine what chemical, or mix of them is doing it but have yet to have the same results as when using an actual cigarette."

Matt sat there silently taking it in. He had been right; he also dared Mello to say that his cigarettes were hazardous to him now.

"Mello, what about your theory?" He said suddenly, only remembering as they were on the topic of the infected.

"It can not be proven Matt, you said it yourself-"

"Excuse me, but I would like to hear your theory if you don't mind. Perhaps it is something we have discovered and even proven through our testing. You will not get answers by simply bottling everything up." Dr. Lee interrupted, sounding interested in Mello's theory.

And perhaps he was genuinely so, after all they had already hit upon something the lab techs had found out.

Mello huffed slightly but sat foreword in the chair, expression grim, and Matt knew he would tell Dr. Lee.

What neither of them had expected was the muttering of "that's it!" before Dr. Lee excused himself and rushed from the room.

Matt could hardly help but grin at the more than irritated blond next to him. Dr. Lee had not exactly given them an answer or even his thoughts on Mello's theory, though Matt had a feeling it was at least in part correct.

"Well... what the hell do we do now?"

-End Part 16-

**AN**: I have been super busy, and soon the other overnight cashier goes on vaca so I will have to cover her shifts too so the next update might be late too. But hopefully I will get another one out before tuesday.

**Special thanks to reviewers**: CheshireEffect, Valentine's Vocation, Validate0, BehindHappyFaces, theheartstourniquet, MelMat, LinkinPark X, IssaHORROR, Keono, CatatonicVanity, Amour en Rayures, Deadly Nightshade1395

**Note**: ok I generally try not to reply to things I think might make me sound...mean or whatever. I take the "if you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all" approach. But I have gotten enough enquirers where it is actually starting to bother me. First, english is my first and only language. Second, I chose not to use contractions much in this fic mainly as an experiment in writing but also because well, I feel like it. And if you think on it, most people with high intelligence would not be using them in speech, though I have noticed that with those who I know personally that live out of the USA, do not use contractions much either, in speaking or writing. You can take writing courses or look things up online, but I believe it comes down to preference and style of the writer—with all of the books I have read, many of the things I was told _never_ to do, are IN them. so.. yeah. :D

Review?


	18. Part 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money from the anime Death Note.**

**Suggested Listening** : The Deepest Fall **by** Dark Princess

Part 17

_~Admittance~_

As it turned out, what to do next ended up being... nothing.

After Dr. Lee left them by themselves, the lab had instantly became alive with people chatting and bustling about. A far cry from the previous afternoon when they had been forcefully taken into the community by stone faced guards, and into a silent, cold decontamination area.

Needless to say he and Mello vacated the labs quickly after that, dragging their belongings with them back to their temporary room. There truly was not much to do. Peace was laden through all aspects of the community that could be seen, and Matt supposed they ought to be enjoying the respite instead of complaining.

In truth it was a little disconcerting, at least for him. He had not asked Mello his opinion.

The peace felt false. Hell, it _was_ false.

Outside those gates people still died, became infected, and it almost seemed as though most of the community had forgotten. Sure there were glimpses that they still remembered, like the fact that the decontamination building even existed in the first place, but they chose to ignore it. They wanted to forget.

Matt did not know sure why that bothered him so much. He had thought that once in a safer environment, with other survivors and guns, that he would feel safe, that he could relax. But he was on edge even if he fell sleep.

What if the infected made it past the barrier, which at the moment was still rather flimsy and more like a child's toy than any real protection?

How would people be able to protect themselves if they were not allowed weaponry inside?

He knew Mello still reached for his gun every time a noise was too loud or too odd even if they were in their room. Matt would not mind staying if he could have his guns.

.

"Matt...?"

Matt looked up at the sound of his name, noting how the tone in Mello's voice was odd. He had been playing his PSP happily as he sat on the bed, though he had beaten that game long ago; perhaps he should raid a Game Stop in the future?

"I think we should leave. I _want_ to leave."

Mello avoided his gaze, and his shoulders were tense, as though he expected a fight. In reality, after almost six days in the community, Matt had enough. He wanted his gun. He wanted his car and most of all, he wanted to see if there was a place outside of a community that they could stockpile supplies. A place that perhaps they could make safe with just the two of them.

"Okay." He said truthfully and went back to playing his game. He was almost certain he could see the incredulity in Mello's expression even though he was not looking at him. He figured he better speak up before Mello began to yell about how this was an important decision.

"I am fine with it. To be honest it is kind of boring here, and a little fairytale like. Even if we are out there on our own we will at least have our guns to protect ourselves," satisfied that he had averted a crisis, Matt allowed his eyes move from Mello's open mouthed expression and lock onto his pixilated character.

It was almost exciting to know that they would be going back out. Matt was certain he would rethink that the next time they met the infected, and he was certain they would, for now however, he was antsy.

They had been told just the other day that they were more than welcome to stay in the community and make their temporary quarters permanent. Under the right circumstances, that might have been a tempting offer. Matt was not all that sad to see their little box of a room go, except for the bed. He would miss it terribly. And the showers...

Matt had also found out that everyone who left the community, upon re-admittance, must go through decontamination _each _and _every_ time. Even those under Radio Nowhere status.

That experience was almost enough to ensure a non-return trip to any community. He was uncertain if Mello knew that yet. Might be a nice surprise.

"Thanks Matt." Mello told him quietly.

Matt blinked as his character died, falling off the cliff as the rocks beneath his feet crumbled and toppled his balance. A tiny grin settled on his lips. Matt was not sure what Mello was referring to, but the tone of his voice had changed to something lighter, so it was enough for Matt to be happy about.

They would have enough time to worry later, so if they could hold onto peace for just a while longer then Matt suspected it would be enough to last them through the darkness.

.

He and Mello left the community a week and a half later with the chemical mix for the blood testing tucked safely along with them.

**-End Part 17-**

**AN: **Sooo normally I would put a preview underneath, but the next chapter...well I do not want to spoil it. I will just say that it is my Mello's favorite, and even I do not know how many times shes has read it XD

**Special thanks to reviewers**: Amour en Rayures, PenguinxHero , ValkyrieLawliet, Validate0, Keono, errantimpulses, Lotta Devon,

Aoayame, Deadly Nightshade1395, IssaHORROR, CatatonicVanity

Review?


	19. Part 18

**AN: Start song where I left notation towards end of chapter. :)better off looking it up since trying to link anything here HATES ME  
**

**Suggested Listening** : Breathe for Me **by **Deadstar Assembly **(START this where I left the notation, towards the end. Trust me :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own or Make money from the anime Death Note

Part 18

_~Crack~_

"Matt, if you are going to smoke at least open the damn window!"

Hardly twenty-four hours out of the community and Matt was certain the stress was going to kill them both. Instead of listening to Mello's order he pulled the camaro to the side of the road and parked without uttering a word. He still smoked, though he rolled the window a crack.

They had yet to run into any infected, which Matt supposed was a good thing, well unless one counted on how antsy it made them. The infected were not exactly a small bunch, so not seeing them was almost bad.

Perhaps, Matt thought, those things could wait until they had cooled off a bit. Matt had a feeling there would be more than a little friendly fire if they pulled their guns out right now.

"Matt I-" Mello began to say a few minutes later only to stop. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally remaining silent. Mello at a loss for words was new, especially with his recent endless supply of sarcasm.

Matt took a deep breath and forced those thoughts away as it was hardly going to help matters. They were both a tad bit on edge and had more than gotten on each others last nerve the past day. Lingering on it however, was not the way to go.

So when Mello attempted another apology, as Matt suspected it was, he stopped him. "Mello we are both a little wired and I honestly think we just need a moment to ourselves. No one did anything unfix-able."

_Not yet_, he added silently, _not yet_.

Matt pulled out a game though he kept his attention half on the screen and half on the world around him. He did not generally care to split his attention, but he did _not_ want to get attacked unawares.

"Matt, just drive." Mello said softly a while later.

Matt complied.

.

"How do you work this thing?" Mello complained as he tried to figure out the CB radio they had been given.

Matt was honestly having a hard time withholding his laughter as it was more than amusing watching someone as intelligent as Mello have difficulty with something so simple. He did not say anything to help him, figuring Mello needed to sort it out on his own.

Things were finally, almost tentatively, back to normal and Matt did not want to jeopardize it by offering help to the blond who could be fickle about things like that in a non-dire situation.

It was alright though.

Carver had given them a CB radio, which currently sat on the dash, and the list of channels the other communities were on as well as their coordinates. If they ever needed anything they they couldn't find on the outside or just wanted a place to stay for a while they now knew how to get in contact with everyone else.

It was a safety net for them. If things got too bad out there they could always stop in at another community.

"Matt, have you been watching the gas gauge lately?" Mello asked, his voice full of hesitancy. It was enough to let Matt know he was not trying to be sarcastic and was genuinely concerned.

They were almost out.

Matt had known for a while but had neglected to mention it. They were going to have to start siphoning the gas soon, as the pumps would be out soon.

"Yeah. I figured we could make it into the next town and get the gas there." He glanced over at the blond who merely nodded at him and went back to tinkering with the radio. Matt smiled. To be honest, Matt was not certain he could stay angry with Mello even if he tried.

They had left Illinois and were somewhere in Kentucky at the moment, having gone in the wrong direction and missed Ohio as planned. The latter happening during their fight. So Matt was uncertain how far the next town or city was, but hoped it was close enough where the camaro wouldn't run out getting there...

.

"Are you certain we can make it. We are already running on fumes aren't we?"

Matt wanted to be annoyed, he really did, but the same question had been going through his own mind. The sign for the upcoming town had passed a while back as well as the needle pointing heavily on the 'Empty' sign on the gauge.

It was harder to steer the camaro, the wheel jerking and quaking under his fingertips, and Matt honestly was not certain they would make it the next twenty feet never mind to a gas station. He supposed his silence was more than enough of an answer than anything he could have verbally said as Mello began to dig through some of the items in the back, items they might need if they had to walk to get gas. Like the shotgun.

It would be advantageous to pick up a gas can at the next station and fill that up as well; especially as they were traveling on their own. It was probably something they should have done already, but they had never been so close to running out before and if truthful Matt supposed they had taken for granted just how available the gas would be.

How available _everything_ would be. Sometimes Matt believed they forgot just how fucked the world was now too.

The car jolted and sputtered—Mello cursing beside him as he was knocked into the seat—but did not fail. Not yet, though Matt knew she was close.

He gripped the steering wheel harder and hoped they would make it just a little further.

"Thank God." Mello mutter minutes later as the town sign came into view and then passed behind them. It was definitely a good thing. All Matt could hope for now was they found a gas station and it was not overrun by the living dead.

"Matt, gas station on the left."

Matt did not even hesitate as he spun the wheel; the camaro lurched violently and did so once more before sputtering out of life, finally out of gas and with who-knew-what other problems caused by it.

"Guess we have to push it the rest of the way." He muttered, glancing over at Mello who looked incredulous.

"We made it all this way only for it to crap out twenty feet from the pump?"

"We are lucky it even made it half this far. Just shut up and get in the drivers seat." Matt rolled his eyes as he vacated the car and took his position behind it, but not before he had done a cursory look around. It was mainly silent but that did not mean it was vacant.

Matt watched as Mello crawled across the front seats to step out the drivers side with a hand braced on the frame; Matt waited until Mello had his other hand on the wheel before he began to push. With Mello's unexpected help it took less effort to get the camaro rolling and across the lot to the pump.

And only when they were a few feet away did Mello hop fully into the drivers seat and hit the breaks.

With the car fully stopped Matt leaned heavily against the trunk and wished he had worked out more before the world had gone to shit. Matt wished he had done a lot of things.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" Mello said sarcastically. Matt rolled his eyes as he straightened up; it was time to get to work.

"I'm going inside to get a gas can and anything that has not already expired," he called over the hood to Mello, who already had the gas cap off and was fiddling with the pump. He wondered just what they would do when the mechanisms finally died. Just one spark in the power grid and they would be done. Honestly, it was a miracle it had not happened yet. Perhaps instead of simply surviving, there were people working to make sure the most important things did not go up in flames? It was something to think about.

For the moment, it would be wise to think about what could be done. Maybe a hand pump and hose directly into the main gas holding tank? A plan was needed before it became dire.

Matt had his gun in front of him before he even reached the building; the flashlight was on and tucked beneath his arm. The air inside was rank with the scent of spoiled foods and Matt immediately shoved the cloth of his shirt over his nose.

He did a quick once over of the gas station and once he was certain there was nothing in there with him, he went in search for the gas cans. He took three when he found them. The only three there. It could not hurt to have extra and if it turned out to be a bad idea it wasn't as though either of them had paid for it.

They could make room in the trunk for them if the gas was working. Matt was not comfortable with the idea of the cans being in the backseat with them as they slept, or near the food. He left the cans by the door and went in search for anything edible, though he would not hold his breath on it. He could at least grab a few warm sodas. It would be better than nothing, right?

Matt browsed and after a moment of indecision simply grabbed a case of Ginger Ale. That always tasted good, even flat. He pocketed a few other things and deposited the soda by the gas cans.

**(play song)**

Matt looked up at the sound of an engine cutting off and the slamming of doors. Survivors. It had to be as the infected could not drive cars. At least not to Matt's knowledge. Wouldn't that be a horrific sight if they could?

Matt watched from over the top of the shelves as three men walked over to Mello, who was leaned against the camaro as the tank filled. He frowned as one of them ran a hand along his baby's hood and blatantly looked through the windows.

The man closest to Mello was grinning as he motioned to the camaro and Matt was somehow unsurprised by Mello's loud "_Fuck off!"_. Matt had more than an idea as to what the men wanted. Their supplies.

Some more words were exchanged as Matt checked how many bullets he had in the gun, his eyes flickering between the two. Matt's mouth went slack as Mello was suddenly struck in the face with the butt of a shotgun that had been pulled from seemingly nowhere.

He couldn't see Mello from where he was, the blond being on the ground by the pump with the camaro in the way, but Matt could see the glint of steel as one of the guys pulled a knife out—another one touching the handle of his car.

Matt did not have time to really think as he shoved open the doors and took a shot at them. The one with the knife dropped to the ground clutching his chest as the crack of gunfire echoed in the air, while the other two scattered.

The man with the shotgun whirled around after a few paces and returned fire, though his shots were off and hit the building a few feet to the left. Matt ducked back inside as he wasn't about to wait for the aim to get better.

He peeked around the corner after a round of gunfire and watched as Mello drunkenly scrambled behind one of the pumps trashcans. They were made of metal so Matt did not have to worry about any stray bullets going through and hitting him, ricochet wounds maybe, but not a direct hit.

"You guys out there. Get back in your truck and drive away or you'll end up like your friend on the ground." Matt yelled from the doorway, not daring to stick his head back outside.

There was a few curses thrown his way and a "_Like hell we will"_ before bullets ripped through the glass in the store. Matt covered his head as the window above him shattered and fell onto him in tiny shards.

This would go on forever until they hit him or remembered Mello was still out there and used him as leverage if they could catch him. Matt took a deep breath and counted the shots he took after standing.

He had five left in the clip.

The man with the shotgun had returned to view, having slinked back to the truck for some more ammo, and Matt took aim. He had gotten better since the incident with the infected on the hood of the car.

The man flew backwards as two bullets hit him, one in the shoulder and one in the head. Bullets whizzed passed Matt's face and he shot off two rounds in the direction of the fire and bolted from the store.

Matt did not have a backup gun on him and only had one bullet left. Mello probably did not have his gun on him and was not close enough to the camaro to chance getting it. He had to go for it; he had to take that guy down at close range.

He didn't want to.

God how he wished they had just left...

All he could hear were his boots as they pounded on the pavement and the sharp quick breaths that spilled from his lips. It was just like a game he told himself. The glock in his hands felt heavy even as he pulled the trigger and it spilled its last round.

"Son of a bitch!" The last man cursed and held his arm. Matt was alright at hitting moving targets, but he was not so good at hitting moving targets while he was _also _moving. He did not stop to think as a gun was pointed at him.

Matt was hardly one of the strongest people, or the most agile, but pistol whipping a guy before he shot him hardly dealt with physical strength; it was not a normal action in close combat. Nor was continuously slamming the handle of said gun repeatedly into another persons skull until they stopped moving.

Matt dropped the sticky gun from his trembling fingers and turned away from the unmoving figure. His gloves were wet, slick with someones blood and the overwhelming smell of metal had him on his knees and heaving his innards onto the ground.

Killing the infected was bad enough, but those men weren't infected, they hadn't been _sick_. He had just bashed someones head in for fucks sake!

All for the sake of keeping his car and their supplies. And for Mello.

Matt stood shakily, ripping off his gloves as he did and tossing them to the ground; he had another pair. Running a hand through his hair he glanced at the trashcan where he had last seen Mello only to find the spot empty.

Suddenly someone was right in front of him and if he had not seen the blond hair he might have been worried. Mello threw his arms around him and Matt was too shocked to do anything other than close his eyes and return the embrace.

He had just killed three people and even though he felt utterly sick and disgusted with himself he knew that even if he could do it over he would still make the same choice to save Mello.

Mello whose face was bleeding.

Mello who was shaking just as badly as he was.

Mello who meant _everything_ to him.

-End Part 18-

**AN**: Yup. I'm really late in posting. Been busy, and just sooo not in an editing mood. But I come bearing a gift of smut? Sorry not for this story, but a oneshot I wrote at 4am yesterday, if you're interested hahaha. It is titled "Right Now." :D

Next chapter is pretty calm. Enjoy it :D That is all that I will say.

.

**Preview of next chapter:** _After the cleanup they had taken the gas and left; they hadn't so much as looked at what supplies might have been in the truck and left everything as it was, abandoned. _

_Matt had driven out of the town and had only pulled over when he couldn't see the road anymore. He and Mello had slept _

_That had been the day before. _

_Mello was currently sleeping in the backseat, more like passed out cold, and Matt thought he might have a concussion. Looking through the rear view mirror he eyed the darkening bruises on Mello's face and thought he would probably have to keep watch on the swelling._

_Other than that Mello was alright as far as Matt could tell. _

_._

**Special thanks to Reviewers**: CatatonicVanity, Keono, Amour en Rayures, Deadly Nightshade1395, IssaHORROR, LinkinPark X, SweetJellyHearts, theheartstourniquet, ValkyrieLawliet, Validate0, ShiroSarcelle, Envyyyy

-review?


	20. Part 19

**AN: Its two days from xmas 2010 as i originally write this chapter. LONG time ago right?**

**Suggested Listening**: A Single Touch **by** UnSun

Part 19

_~Burden~_

It had been a quiet night spent in the car after the shootout, both of them lost in their thoughts.

Matt knew he had smoked too many cigarettes, and knew Mello still disliked the smell of them, but after going into the gas stations bathroom and seeing blood splattered across his face and having to clean it... Matt had needed the nicotine overdose.

Especially as he had not been able to get his hands to stop shaking. He honestly couldn't remember if he had ever been so affected by shooting the infected in the beginning, though killing someone the way he had was a far cry from shooting an infected. Though the matter of survival had been the same.

Matt was hardly stupid enough to think that those men wouldn't have killed him and Mello rather than walk away. But it was still startling to Matt how easily he had become like them, even in self-defense.

He had thrown out whatever piece of clothing had blood on it , save for his goggles which he had scrubbed and scrubbed until Mello had taken them from him. He'd had to clean his gun too. Those were too important to just toss away because of something like that.

To be honest, looking in that bathroom mirror, Matt had not recognized the person staring back at him.

He _knew _he was making too much out of it. Knew it was going to be a while before he came to terms with everything. Even so...

After the cleanup they had taken the gas and left; they had not so much as looked at what supplies might have been in the truck and left everything as it was, abandoned. It would be a lucky day for any survivor who came across that.

He had driven them out of the town and had only pulled over when he could no longer see the road anymore. He and Mello had slept

That had been the day before.

Mello was currently sleeping in the backseat—more like passed out cold—and Matt believed he may have a concussion. Looking through the rear view mirror he eyed the darkening bruises on Mello's face and decided he would have to keep watch on the swelling.

Other than that, Mello was alright as far as Matt could tell.

Matt crossed over some railroad tracks and kept on going. With Mello asleep Matt drove with no real direction other than staying out of the towns. He had the CB radio on low and and listened to the few calls it picked up.

Matt took one last drag of his millionth cigarette of the hour before flicking it out the window.

He had killed people, but he would be alright.

Just not for a while.

.

It had taken another three hours and a freak rain storm for Mello to wake up and by that time it was still only around mid-morning.

Matt had thought of pulling over a few times during the rain but had never seemed to get around to it until he noticed Mello stirring in the backseat. The motion of the car would probably make Mello nauseous and visibility really _was _shit; Matt was getting kind of hungry by that point anyway. It was a good excuse.

He scanned the sides of the highway as best he could and hoped he was not about to drive up to a pack of the living dead. Matt cut the engine and watched the steam roll off the hood as the cold rain started to cool the engine down. It made him wonder if and when the camaro would die with how overworked it was getting.

"Matt..." Mello's voice was so soft that the sound of the rain almost drowned it out.

Matt craned around the seat to look at the blond. Mello's head was now leaned against the window with his eyes half lidded and looking absolutely pitiful. Matt knew Mello's head must hurt. He had fallen on ice when he was younger and smacked his head pretty good; he understood what Mello was feeling had to be worse, even though he was not making a sound.

"Aspirin. Can you get it?" Mello spoke slowly, as though any movement at all was going to irritate him. The bag with the aforementioned medicine was just to the left of Mello and Matt frowned. Mello knew that.

He really hoped giving him meds wasn't a bad idea..

"Sure Mello. Just give me a second." He gave in however.

Matt moved as carefully as he could, trying not to make the car jerk too much. He wished they were near one of the communities, but even that might not have been helpful as decontamination might have made things worse for a while. Last thing he wanted was Mello to be shot because he threw up.

Mello had let his eyes fall shut and it made Matt feel bad for having gotten the Aspirin as it meant disturbing him. He ripped the packet open and stared at them for a moment before grabbing a bottle of water. He was not giving Mello a choice; he had not eaten or drank anything all day.

Matt gently pressed the Aspirin into Mello's palm, noticing him flinch a little at the sudden contact. Mello popped the two tablets into his mouth and attempted to swallow them dry.

"You are drinking water with it so either open your eyes and take the bottle or open your mouth." Matt told him firmly when he got the impression Mello was just going to lie there even when it was obvious he was having trouble swallowing.

Matt rolled his eyes when Mello, eyes still closed, held out his hand to take the water. "Have it your way, but drink half."

Matt smiled at Mello's frown and went back to digging around the bags for the one that had their food. He pulled out a package of beef jerky and sighed. What he wouldn't give for a hamburger...

Instead, it appeared that lunch would consist of the remainder of the beef jerky and a sandwich that had probably drowned in the cooler—that was more melted ice by that point than anything. But such was life those days.

He could complain all he wanted but his choices were still the same.

Matt had to move half their stuff, mainly blankets, before he got to the cooler. There was a nice layer of water on top and a few water logged foods. Matt made a face before tossing those items quickly out the door. They would need to see if they could get more ice somewhere, though Matt had a feeling the only places having it would be the communities now.

Matt was pleased that one of them had the foresight to put most of the food in plastic baggies. None of the water had gotten through to those food items, which was good as it was the only fresh stuff they had left.

After that it was on to the canned goods. Oh joy.

Matt ate his sandwich half first and stretched out in the front seat afterward to pick at the beef jerky. He had never really liked the stuff but food was food.

He tried to play on his DS a little while later but Mello's stomach had started to growl softly and it would distract him every few seconds. It was obvious the blond was hungry but with the headache borderline migraine moving to get food would hardly have interested him.

Mello also had not eaten in a long while.

"Mello, what do you feel like eating? Mind you this is not a five star restaurant." Matt asked, craning his neck to peer around the seat at the blond.

"You are going to make me eat now too?" Mello sounded amused more than anything else when he spoke, though there _was_ a twinge of annoyance. Mello must really have been bothered by the rumbling in his stomach if he had not outright ignored him.

"Every time I get close to being able to concentrate on something you disrupt my thoughts."

"Sounds like a personal problem." Mello replied, eyes open and a grin tugging at his lips. It was almost breathtaking in a way, though Matt found it odd he was thinking of the blond in that manner.

Mello must have been feeling at least a little better if he were making a joke like that too.

"Yeah, you are my own personal problem. But I kind of like you so its all good." Matt commented as he reached into the backseat to grab something for Mello to eat. He figured it shouldn't be something messy or anything that required too much chewing like the jerky.

They needed to stock up again; they were running low on a lot of things—not just food. Matt had never really noticed before, but now that everything had been moved around due to community procedures, it was easier to see what was there. Or rather, what wasn't. It did not help that their last supply run had not gone so well...

He would take stock of what they had later on, maybe even the next day, and then see what he could get. There was no way he was going into a supermarket anytime soon unless absolutely necessary, starvation kind of necessary, so he would have to raid smaller places like convenience stores.

Matt did not want to be in any place for too long when Mello was still injured. He figured it was going to be a good few weeks before Mello was fully recovered if he did have a concussion. Matt just hoped that there was no serious damage done that they didn't know about.

"Here, a nice lunch of cheese crackers and the last package of raisins." Matt tossed both items into Mello's lap and almost snickered at the look that crossed Mello's face.

"Great. Just what I wanted."

"Just shut up and eat before I go crazy hearing your stomach grumble." Matt flopped back into the drivers seat and leaned back. Times like this were boring, but if the alternative was always getting into trouble and getting hurt than Matt decided he would rather be perpetually bored.

-**End 19-**

**Special thanks to reviewers:**Deadly Nightshade1395, Envyyyy, CatatonicVanity, Validate0, S'moresForMooses , Amour en Rayures, MelMat, IssaHORROR

**Next chapter preview: **_Mello had just dumped his empty sausage can out the window when the radio cracked so loud it made them both jump a little._

"_Matt we are never going to sleep if you don't turn that down."_

We probably wont sleep much anyway_, Matt thought bitterly but didn't say. "Maybe you should figure out how to work it." he commented instead which earned him a glare from Mello. Matt rolled his eyes and tossed the blanket to the side wholly intending to lean between the seats and switch it off when he actually started to pay attention to what was being said._

"_-the infected have begun to act... a little odd. Almost like rabid dogs. They just rush at us and don't bother sneaking around anymore, there are just so many of them in the area now. I cant figure out where they are coming from-"_

"_-is patrol team two from community 3. We are having the same issue-"_

_Matt hesitated as he turned the radio down a little but kept it on. That had sounded... worrisome. He settle back beside Mello and noted the thoughtful expression. Matt happened to wonder if Mello had locked onto the 'don't know where they are coming from' portion. Matt hadn't thought about it before but why exactly were there so many of them?_

_It seemed a bit more than if they had simply been people infected after the vanishings..._

"_Matt do you think... I mean I've thought of it before but.."_

"_That the original infected are all the missing people?"_

**Review?**


	21. Part 20

**AN: This marks the official start of second half of fic, partyyyyyy.**

**Suggested Listening**: Killing My Dreams **by** Elysion

Section 2

Part 20

~_Change_~

The car jolted harshly as Matt ran over a pot hole. The road they were currently on had seen better days, littered with weather cracks and natural debris that no one was around to clear. It had been the pot hole or crash into the fallen tree.

Matt had obviously chosen the pot hole.

Out of the corner of his eye Matt watched Mello wince and felt a little bad about it. Mello got headaches a lot lately, closer to migraines, and he slept more than usual.

Matt wished that he had been able to prevent the injury that caused all that, yet at least there did not appear to be any damage to Mello's memory; or not his current memory anyway. Matt could not say the same for Mello's long term memory as Matt really did not know much at all about Mello's life before the vanishings.

It was a little odd for Matt to think of life before. Or to be even able to think of something like "life before this".

Matt had not exactly been a workaholic. Rather, he had not worked because he particuarly liked his job, or even wanted the overtime, but he had spent a large amount of time in the office. Not that he had really _worked_ most of that time...unless using the company computer for gaming counted as work.

There really had been a lack of things to do other than gaming, work and the occasional recreational hacking. There wasn't even any family to bother him at inconvenient moments.

Matt had no one left; it had just been him and his mother. But she had been old even when he was a baby and had only gotten older as he had grown. There was no tragic story to it other than she had simply gotten too old and died.

He hadn't had a girlfriend, or boyfriend for that matter, to speak of. Matt would be the first to admit that his life had been rather boring. He had been doing what society had said he should do, well at least part of it. But he had never gotten anything out of it. He had not really been happy. But now...

Matt glanced over at Mello—who yawned before noticing Matt's gaze on him—and smiled.

_Now_, Matt was in some disease infested world and he was actually, dare he say, enjoying himself. Or perhaps just the company.

It had already been less than a year since the vanishings and yet to Matt it felt much, much longer.

"What are you thinking about? You seem very into it." Mello asked and Matt could just imagine that Mello's eyes were intently focused on him; though Matt wouldn't know as he had gone back to watching the road.

"I was thinking about you, among other things." Matt admitted. There was a moment of awkward silence and Matt wondered if he should have made something up. It was not like he had been having a daydream about Mello or anything...

"Well that's nice I guess. Anything good?" Mello asked hesitantly as though he were curious but was also a bit wary of the answer.

"Just wondering about your life before the vanishings as mine was nothing spectacular. Is it so odd to wonder about these things?" Matt paused, body still, "I have known you for almost a year and all I really know is that you're a chocoholic, are rude, have a penchant for getting yourself into trouble and are somehow perfect for being my friend." Matt never once took his eyes from the road and waited for Mello's reaction. He rather hoped he was not opening a can of worms with his question—that there wasn't some unhappy past that was better left unsaid and unthought of.

But when Mello gave a small laugh it settled Matt's nerves.

"Matt I'm sure that you know a lot more about me even if you are not saying it. To be honest there was not really anything interesting about my life unless you count getting initiated into the mafia."

Matt actually slowed the car to a crawl so that he could look over at the blond who held a grin. "You?" Matt asked, as though that one word held everything he wanted to ask. Maybe it did.

"Yeah, me." Mello laughed.

"It was actually an undercover thing I was doing for the police. I think everything worked out for the best actually. I know the family didn't really trust me and it was only a matter of time before I ended up dead because of that." Mello shrugged it off as unimportant but Matt could not accept that the situation hadn't bothered the blond at one point; maybe not anymore as it was no longer a threat, but surely it had to have in the moment.

Matt knew that it was purely and completely a horribly selfish thought but he was happy the vanishings happened if that singular event spared Mello's life.

.

.

Life had been calm for days now and Matt wondered if that was a bad sign as things just generally were not calm outside of the communities, even the radio had been mostly silent with the exception of the normal border patrols and idle chit chat crossing the lines.

He and Mello had raided a few convenience stores, and had even dared think about going into an actual store only to back out the last second—which Matt was more grateful for than he doubted Mello would ever know.

Wherever they went they tried not to separate least they have a repeat of their last encounter with the infected, or people for that matter. Matt would actually prefer not to see any more survivors outside of the communities ever again; unless they worked for the communities and were not rogues like the men in the truck had been.

He would not be able to trust them and with apparently good reason.

Matt watched as Mello yawned for the sixth time that half-hour and decided to find a place to park for the night. It would have been dark in an hour anyway. They were somewhere just outside of Georgia after heading south rather than north as planned. There was a community in Florida. They thought it might be good to see a little warmer weather before they froze in the northern states.

It was still winter and the nights and early mornings were cold enough for a blanket to be necessary but for the most part the weather was warm.

"You're stopping now?" Mello questioned, though from the tone of his voice he had no problem with it.

"Yeah. We are both tired so we might as well relax a bit and sleep." If they could sleep. Matt was getting a crick in his back and neck again from sleeping in that damn car. It might be time to stop in at a community soon if only for a few nights. They were going to burn out otherwise and Matt rather didn't like the idea of that happening out there.

"So a can of Vienna sausages, a bottle of water and a package of cookies and then we can sleep again? Yay." Mello muttered a bit sarcastically. Matt was not too thrilled with that either but there was no more fresh produce or the like in the convenience stores—or probably anywhere—so it was canned veggies, spam, those nasty sausages, tuna and instant ramen cups when they had the time to get warm water.

If the infected didn't kill them first Matt was sure the sheer amount of sodium they were ingesting would. Heart attack or having their hearts ripped out, choices choices.

Living was a bit better though. At least until all the food expired. Then it might just plain suck.

After Matt had dumped half a bottle of bleach around the car and smoked a cigarette for good measure, though neither of them had any idea how well it was working, they settled in the backseat with their food and blankets.

Mello had just thrown his empty sausage can out the window when the radio cracked so loud it made them both jump.

"Matt, we are never going to sleep if you don't turn that down."

_We probably wont sleep much anyway_, Matt thought bitterly but did not say.

"Maybe you should figure out how to work it." He commented instead, which earned him a glare from Mello. Matt rolled his eyes and tossed the blanket to the side wholly intending to lean between the seats and switch it off when he actually started to pay attention to what was being said.

"_-the infected have begun to act... a little odd. Almost like rabid dogs. They just rush at us and don't bother sneaking around anymore, there are just so many of them in the area now. I cant figure out where they are coming from-"_

"_-is patrol team two from community 3. We are having the same issue-"_

Matt hesitated as he turned the radio down a little but kept it on. That had sounded worrisome. He settle back beside Mello and noted the thoughtful expression. Matt happened to wonder if Mello had locked onto the "don't know where they are coming from" portion. Matt had never thought about it before, but why exactly were there so many of them?

It seemed a bit more than if they had simply been people infected after the vanishings...

"Matt do you think? I mean I have thought of it before but.."

"That the original infected are all the missing people?"

"Yeah." Mello breathed out slowly and couldn't help but think they could all be idiots sometimes to ignore the things right in front of them simply because it seemed too fantastical or harsh.

Matt knew for certain that any chance of sleep for him had just slipped by completely though he did not say so as Mello fixed the blanket over them and didn't bother trying to keep space between as there simply wasn't any room.

Matt supposed they should have known that the infection wouldn't stay the same. Nothing ever did.

-End part 20-

**AN**: So I had planned on having this and another chapter already out, funny how every time I think I'll be on track i'm not. Basically, went to dentist to have cavity filled. But the process felt off even as I was having it done, and I have pretty much been in massive pain since the _original _swelling went down. So i'm all drugged up right now just so I can eat anything or just sit here and edit XD Forgive me if I have errors in this chapter but I wanted to get it out.

.

**Special thanks to reviewers**:Validate0, GUEST, IssaHORROR , Lotta Devon , Keono, Kkartter, LinkinPark X, Deadly Nightshade1395, CatatonicVanity

.

**Preview of next chapter**:"_This is going to become an obsession, just because we heard that disturbing news last night-"_

"_Mello that wasn't the only report." Matt inhaled deeply and blew the smoke out of his nose. "We might as well eat while I explain everything." he told Mello and watched as the blond frowned but complied with getting something for the both of them to eat._

_Once Mello was back in the front seat Matt stubbed out the remainder of the cigarette and started in on everything he had heard and deduced from the clips on the radio._

"_Why haven't we noticed anything yet then?"_

"_Why hadn't they? You know things have been quiet all around lately, maybe the infected are finally starved enough where hiding out just isn't an option. They could be converging on the spots where they smell well... people."_

**Review? **


	22. Part 21

**Disclaimer: I still do not own or make money from the anime Death Note, the plot of this fic however is mine. **

**AN: (**Just to make certain it is clear, Mello and Matt had known each other for almost a year before the gas station incident.)

Read note on bottom for important info. :)

**Suggested Listening** : Not Enough **by** UnSun

Part 21

~_Beginning_~

Matt had not slept that night; instead sitting wide awake listening to the radio. Or the little bits and pieces he had picked up without having to turn the volume up, which of course would have woken Mello as the blond's head had dropped to Matt's shoulder shortly after having fallen asleep.

The infected were not bothered by light—any forms of it, daylight or otherwise—and they didn't seem to be dying from hunger yet. From the reports that had started the night before they _were_ becoming more aggressive, worse than ever, like starved dogs Mello had said before.

And so it also seemed that once infected the change was occurring quicker and quicker in the afflicted. There had been a little talk about it being because the infected were so hungry that the disease was going into overdrive in their systems and once introduced into normal living organisms, it was overtaking them the body twice as fast. It was alarming to say the least. That would make it harder to identify the infected before they had a chance to infect others, even unintentionally.

Nothing more had been said about any of that after around four thirty in the morning, as someone had told the patrols to stop conversing over the civilian channels. Matt wished that order hadn't come.

The rest of the night had passed slowly and blandly. No matter how much Matt had wished he could sleep his mind had been going about a million miles in every direction making it impossible.

Instead, he had silently kept watch over Mello as he slept.

That led Matt to the current time of early morning as Mello began to stir against him. Mello gave a small groan and sighed heavily but did not do much more than that for another fifteen minutes. Unless there was something happening that pumped adrenaline through Mello's veins the blond was a slow riser if left to his own devices.

Matt never minded much.

Matt let his thoughts drift and had not realized he spaced out until a hand waved itself in front of his face. "Good morning Mello." He said wearily.

"Matt, did you get any sleep at all? You look like your about to fall over. And you are _sitting_." Mello had removed his head from Matt's shoulder—where he had a red patch on his cheek—to view him. His eyes were squinted and he angled his head away from the morning light.

Matt forced the odd thoughts the image caused his brain to think to the back of his mind.

"I've been listening to the radio." Matt replied cautiously.

"All night?" Mello asked incredulously.

Matt sighed and lit a cigarette as he crawled into the front seat. Mello was left with the blanket half off him and looking slightly dejected as well as irritated.

"This is going to become an obsession. Just because we heard that disturbing news last night-"

"Mello that was not the only report." Matt inhaled deeply and blew the smoke out of his nose. "We might as well eat while I explain everything." He told Mello and watched as the blond frowned but complied with getting something for the both of them.

Once Mello was back in the front seat Matt stubbed out the remainder of the cigarette and started in on everything he had heard and deduced from the clips on the radio.

"Why have we never noticed anything then?" Mello asked.

"Why hadn't they? You know things have been quiet all around lately, maybe the infected are finally starved enough where hiding out in wait for food is no longer an option. They could be converging on the areas where they smell well, people."

"Isn't it enough that the world ended?" Mello huffed, snapping off a piece of chocolate. Mello had to have chocolate with every meal and at least four times a day besides that—when they had full supplies. And that was _after_ cutting back. Matt dreaded the day when there was no more chocolate and everything else had expired.

"I just could not get to sleep after all that." Matt mumbled and idly drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. His vision had become kind of blurred and his eyes burned. Lack of sleep really sucked. He wasn't sure he should drive...

"I guess we will have to stay here for today until you have gotten some sleep." Mello said with a sigh. Matt wasn't sure if he would ever get some sleep with the way things were going.

"Mello, I think it's time we stopped in at a community again. There is one that we are close to. I think we could both use an actual bed." Matt did not wait for Mello to respond and instead carefully opened the camaros door to stumble outside; his back and legs had started to seize up from constantly being in the car.

Matt stretched his arms above his head and winced as his sore muscles protested. He tried to shake the numbness from his legs as he walked around to the passenger side where Mello was watching from inside.

Matt rolled his eyes behind the goggles and yanked the door open and grinned as Mello nearly fell out. He took a few steps back as Mello got out, and danced out of reach as Mello tried to hit him with a can from their breakfast.

"What the hell Matt!" Mello growled at him as Matt slid into the passenger side. Matt dug into his pocket and produced the keys. He threw them to Mello, who's eyes widened.

"I'm in no condition to be driving. Just don't crash her, ok?"

That would be the first time he had let Mello drive his car. And Matt supposed so long as nothing happened it wouldn't be the last.

"Get some sleep, Matt. I promise not to crash if you do." Mello grinned as he slammed the drivers side shut.

Matt, who had just closed his eyes frowned. "So what, you're going to crash if I don't sleep?"

"Shut up and sleep."

-End Part 21-

**AN**: Sooooo this was supposed to be out on Monday... things obviously did not work out that way. Sorry?

Anyway I have some news as Radio Nowhere is coming to a close in some 17 odd chapters or so. Instead of just having a poll to vote what everyone wants to read next, I will post the prologue of each of the fics and you can—if you feel like it—vote based on that. Sound good?

I will tell the options now so you know what to look for. I "plan" on having them all out this weekend if the writing bug for Must Love Sharks doesn't bite me again hehehe.

**1:** Who the (Bleep) Did I Marry (if anyone watched ID Discovery, you know this show XD)

**2:** Heist

**3:** No Light (**the only of the 4 incomplete, but with 2 chapters left**)

**4: **Stay Still

.

**Preview of next chapter**:

_Matt was startled awake, nearly cracking his head against Mello's, a loud wailing siren breached the silence of late afternoon. _

_With hearts hammering in their chests they peered out of the windows, almost expecting to see the infected crowding the streets. _

_"What the hell is going on?" Mello hissed, giving up and yanking the blinds open. They both felt uncomfortable without their guns and Matt just hoped there wasn't anything outside requiring the use of one._

_There was nothing more than an unusual gathering in the streets, all onlookers with their gazes turned towards the gates which were open..._

_._

**Special thanks to reviewers**: Amour en Rayures, Validate0, Keono, Deadly Nightshade1395, S'moresForMooses, LinkinPark X, CatatonicVanity, IssaHORROR

.

Review?


	23. Part 22

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or make money from the anime death note

Part 22

~_Kissemmee_~

Matt woke to the sound of voices and almost thought it was the radio, except that it sounded a little muffled, as though he were hearing through a fish bowl. He immediately sat up and realized the camaro was parked and that he had to have fallen asleep at some point.

Matt blinked his eyes a bit to adjust to the fading light—probably close to five o'clock—and looked for Mello.

The blond in question was talking animatedly to a few guards in front of a solid wood gate. Matt could just make out the hint of iron and barbed wire beyond it. The communities were really stepping up their game if they had gotten this done already. Though Matt really did not know how long they had been around to know if this was good progress or behind schedule.

Matt decided he had been asleep for only about an hour.

Stepping from the camaro he garnered the attention of everyone by the gate, including Mello. "Thanks for waking me." Matt said sarcastically as he walked over. He noted how a few of the guards kept their hands close to their guns.

"We have to go through Decon again if we want to get in." Mello told him.

"I know. So how about we get this over with." Matt felt worse than before he had fallen asleep. Matt doubted he would be able to fall asleep again at the moment even if he laid down. He was just too exhausted to be able to relax.

Matt felt his mind was in a fog and hardly noticed they were being guided to the Decon building until he was swiping past the plastic strips they used in front of the doors. _Get a grip_, he thought.

Matt noted Mello's worried glances at him and wished Mello wouldn't bother so much. There was no sense in both of them being so miserable.

They were sat down, and their blood drawn—that was a change from the fist community they had visited where blood had been drawn _after _they had been looked over.

"See you soon, Mello." He said with a grin as they were lead to separate chambers to be stripped and looked over for bites and scratches.

"Hey, I know you have to wash all our things but is it possible to either keep my goggles or get them back before we sleep tonight? I cant see well without them." Which wasn't exactly the truth but the man before him didn't know it. It probably helped that Matt was so tired that his eyes were squinted just to keep focus on things.

"I'll see what can be done." The man said quietly.

" Thanks." Matt mumbled, feeling a little uncomfortable with the guys hands poking and prodding him and looking at him so intently; though Matt knew it was only to check for wounds... or at least he _hoped_ that was all.

"You may go shower now. I assume that you have been through this before?" Dark eyes stared intently at him, questioning.

Matt nodded to the guy and left as instructed. The quicker this was done the quicker he could get some clothes back on. It felt like a meat locker in there.

The water temperature was no better, feeling like washing himself with hose water and garbage smelling soap. The differences between communities were very much evident. He was shivering by the end.

Clothes had been laid by the entrance on a little bench and Matt was disturbed to know that he had not even heard anyone come in. There wasn't a towel with them so he was forced to wear damp clothing and let his hair drip dry. He was certain Mello would not be happy either.

Matt noted that there was no one waiting for him outside, and after a few moments of deliberation he simply went back the way he came. He spotted a technician he had not seen before, sitting there. They did not even look up when he sat down.

Matt hoped that did not mean one of them had gotten infected...

It was another few minutes before Mello emerged from the other room, hair dripping onto the green hospital shirt and soaking it. Mello did not look amused by it. Matt found it hilarious.

"Glad to see I'm not the only neglected one." Mello grumbled and sat down beside Matt. Mello had a point though; the people in Illinois had been much more attentive to them. Matt wondered if they would even get a place to sleep at this rate.

Things were silent for a while as they waited and just when Matt felt he would drop to the floor from exhaustion, a new face entered the room; it was another guard and by the looks of it a rather unimportant one.

"Both are clear. You can take them to an apartment for now and have them check in tomorrow morning." The technician near them said. Matt wished the people around there had the decency to tell them they were in the clear a lot earlier.

"Oh, by the way I believe these are yours. Teru said you needed them." The technician held out a set of goggles and Matt grinned. Perhaps they weren't all bad.

Taking them, Matt immediately placed them over his eyes and felt some of the strain recede. It wasn't a fix for sleep but it helped.

"Let's _go, _Matt." Mello grumbled and pulled him along by his arm. Matt thought the blond almost seemed jealous. Probably of the fact that if Mello had asked he wouldn't have gotten his way. Mello just kind of had that affect on people.

Matt didn't pay much attention to the buildings that surrounded them; though he did note most of them were apartments, the kind that were in a gated community and had a lake view in the back.

The atmosphere of the community was not the same as the one in Illinois; these people were more subdued and it almost seemed as though_ they_ were the zombies. Matt didn't think it was good way to live, if it could be called living. Sure the world they lived in sucked now, but if you couldn't enjoy the downtime then it just wasn't worth it.

"The apartment was prepared for your arrival so you will have your own clothing as well as supplies to make yourselves something to eat with. In the morning someone will be here to take you to the main office just so you can check in and make sure you know all the rules for the duration of your stay." The guard said, his voice gruff and not at all matching his slight exterior.

Matt was sure Mello had said something in reply but after he had stumbled through the apartment door he headed for the small pile of his clothes. He would keep the soft cottony pants they had given him but he wanted an actual t-shirt. Something stripped.

Matt heard the door shut and lock as he pealed the green shirt from his body; once comfortable in his own clothes he turned to see Mello fumbling around with whatever they had been given to eat.

"Well, its not five star dinning but its edible." Mello said. And looking at the meal Matt had to agree. It certainly beat crackers and beef jerky though.

Pb & j didn't require much effort to make, the bread tasting as though it had previously been frozen and thawed, but it was filling.

Matt yawned around the soda they had been given with the food and after the fifth time, he threw the rest of the sandwich into the refrigerator which still ran, intending to eat the rest as a quick snack or even breakfast in the morning.

"I'm going to try and sleep. Don't worry about being quiet. If I get to sleep I will be out like a light." He said to Mello, who nodded to him; though Matt thought he saw a smile curling at the blonds lips.

The bed was soft and was doing wonders for Matt's back. But no matter how he turned or how comfortable he got Matt just could not fall asleep. The bed was soft, but felt too large.

Matt was used to the cramped conditions of the car.

Matt was used to sleeping next to Mello.

With a large sigh Matt pulled the blankets tighter around him and willed himself to pass out. It didn't work.

Mello came into the room sometime later and with the darkness around them Matt assumed he was going to sleep too. Matt turned to his side and kept his eyes closed. They hurt to keep open even though he wasn't sleeping. Matt's head had started to pound and the food churned in his stomach unpleasantly as though he might have to puke it out at some future point.

"Matt, scoot over." Mello's voice was suddenly close to him and as Matt opened his eyes he jerked back a little at the face in front of his own.

"Damnit, Mello." Matt might have hit him had the blond not spoken first.

Matt moved over and smiled as Mello climbed into the bed. Matt it seemed, wasn't the only one who had trouble sleeping alone anymore.

Mello's body was warm next to his, and knowing it was Mello made Matt relax unconsciously.

"I couldn't sleep." Mello murmured, edging closer to Matt as he burrowed deeply into the blankets.

"I know." _and I don't mind you sleeping with me_, Matt added silently.

Warm, comfortable and close to Mello, Matt began to feel his exhaustion give way as his body was lulled to sleep by the soft breathing next to his ear.

.

.

Matt was startled awake, nearly cracking his head against Mello's, as a loud wailing siren breached the silence of late afternoon.

With hearts hammering in their chests they peered out of the windows, almost expecting to see the infected crowding the streets.

"What the hell is going on?" Mello hissed, giving up and yanking the blinds open. They both felt uncomfortable without their guns and Matt just hoped there wasn't anything outside requiring the use of one.

There was nothing more than an unusual gathering in the streets, all onlookers with their gazes turned towards the gates which were open.

No one was running away screaming so Matt relaxed just a tiny bit. He wished the sirens would turn off. He had no clue what they meant but generally sirens were a bad omen.

"Can't we have just a few days of actual rest without it being interrupted by something?" Matt groaned and flopped backwards onto the bed. He threw the covers over his head with a huff and wished the world would go back to normal.

Well, the normal post-apocalyptic self it was.

-End Part 22-

**AN**: yeah no excuses other than busy busy busy :D BUT its here now.

I will also remind everyone to vote on what preview you liked the best (which incidentally means what fic will be posted next :D)

**Special thanks to reviewers**: mxmsupporter, Amour en Rayures, Validate0, theheartstourniquet, Deadly Nightshade1395, Envyyyy, Keono, IssaHORROR,LinkinPark X, CatatonicVanity

**Preview of next chapter**: _The community they were in was called number five and located in Kissimmee, Florida. _

_The day before there had been roughly eighteen communities._

_Today there were seventeen. Community __**seven**__ no longer existed._

**Review?**


	24. Part 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the anime Death Note**

**Suggested Listening**: Hopeless **by** Breaking Benjamin

Part 23

~_Deja' Vu_~

The community they were in was called number five and located in Kissimmee, Florida.

The day before there had been roughly eighteen communities.

Today there were seventeen. Community seven no longer existed.

.

Apparently all the commotion of earlier had to do with a woman covered in cuts and bruises begging, pleading and screaming, to be let inside.

At that particular point Matt had still been denying that sleeping was no longer an option, even with Mello hurriedly getting dressed and dragging him out of bed.

They had gotten outside ten minutes later.

The gate security had no authority to let someone looking like that through which led to the community residents piling up to hear the pleads until the gates could be opened. As a rule the community head had to be present along with a team from the decon unit, all in full hazmat gear, to find out if she was infected or not and to decide if they would allow her admittance.

When they went out to greet her she had practically broken her arm trying to let them take her blood.

Surprisingly she hadn't been infected. It had really been a shock to everyone.

Mello had managed to drag Matt outside around then and they had seen her being led to decon.

.

"Well that was worth it." Matt muttered, taking a drag from a cigarette. They had slept about twelve hours. Matt swore that was a record for him. An embarrassing record but a record nonetheless. If the sirens had gone off earlier Matt was more than certain that they both would have slept through it. He wished they had.

"Matt." Mello narrowed his eyes and snatched the cigarette from him and stepped on it. Matt understood that he had sounded heartless, like one of those 'I got out of bed for this?' t-shirts, but if they worried themselves with every sob story they would make themselves insane. Or maybe Matt had just narrowed his world down to two people and everyone else just didn't matter all that much to him...

"That could have been us."

"But it wasn't." Matt reminded him. No, but they had come damn close too many times to count.

"You're incorrigible sometimes." Mello sighed but his tone was lighter.

"I think you'd look much better than her all mussed up." Matt could not help but add and withheld a grin at Mello's glare. He had no idea why he'd said that... though the thought of Mello's hair tangled like that, but not covered in dirt, and perhaps lips parted slightly had Matt feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

Matt was not letting himself sleep that long again. It apparently gave him weird thoughts. Very weird thoughts.

"Are we going to wait here the entire time or can we eat something now? I don't know about you but sleeping that long has me starving. I guess we could go to the office thing afterward just to get it done."

"Yeah...alright." Mello muttered, his attention was still very much on the plastic coated doors of the decon building but he let himself be led away, much to Matt's delight. It was not that he had disregarded the woman; he _was_ curious about her. Like where she had come from and what happened, but he and Mello still had their own things to worry about. Granted they were not as life threatening.

It was not until later that anything more on the woman was made known. Matt and Mello had been in that wretchedly small and cramped office filling forms stating why they were there, for how long they would stay and that they understood the community rules, when the loudspeaker that neither of them had noticed came to life.

Matt's blood froze in the veins as he sat there.

That woman was the possible sole survivor of a community hardly ten miles from there. It had been overrun by the infected and once something like that gets into a place closed off like a community it spreads as quick as wildfire. They had no chance of combating it. Not that they could do anything more than kill everyone who contracted it.

It could be detected but there were no treatments and no cures. It was a %100 infection and kill rate that made every other plague on the planet look like a common cold.

'_That could have been us_' rang in Matt's mind loudly as he looked at Mello who's expression was solid and unreadable. Mello wasn't shaken, but he wasn't comfortable either.

If they had taken just a slightly different route, turned just a few more roads, _it could have been them_.

"Are we done here?" Matt asked, forcing the man before them to look at him rather than the speaker.

"Uh, yeah sure. We know where you are in any case.." the man was distracted and blankly turned his gaze back to the speaker where the voice was going on about how they would be sending a patrol over to see how bad things were, if there were any other survivors and if the community would need to be quarantined or destroyed.

The woman, she was pregnant. Apparently the blood tests were good for something more than finding the infection.

Matt noted that although Mello followed him he seemed distant. Probably thinking of the woman, or perhaps thinking of the sister he had lost all those months ago. It all came back to the same thing. Other peoples loss reminded you of your own.

"Matt, I think we are going to have to be more careful about going into the communities from now on," Mello hesitated, "I mean the security might get irritated about us asking questions but I believe we should see if there were any people that came in before us, what the infected in the area have been doing and-"

"Mello." Matt interrupted. This was going to get bad and fast. Matt had seen hints of the blonds paranoia and obsessive tendencies before and knew enough that it needed to be stopped before it controlled his every thought and action.

"All that's not really necessary-"

"No, it is necessary! You know that only ten measly miles separate us from the other community. That woman _could_ have been either of us!" Mello snapped; his eyes were wide and wild like. Like someone who had seen and been through too much in too short of a time. Like someone who was afraid of loosing something or someone. Like someone who was still getting over a concussion whether they wanted to acknowledge that or not.

"We _are_ careful Mello, and we have been listening to the radio. We are doing everything we can to make sure we survive in this hellhole; you know we cant afford to stretch ourselves too thin worrying about every other thing. We will be alright, Mello." Matt gave him a small smile and nudged Mello's shoulder.

Mello was tense but that animalistic glint in his eyes had died down to only slight mania. Matt thought that if this had happened just a few days later Mello might have been fine. But after having been on the road for so long and sleeping away twelve hours, twelve hours in which they could have been caught in an ambush by the infected as the slept, was simply too much.

Matt couldn't ignore that he was not all that calm himself. He just hid it better sometimes. He blamed the influx of nicotine on his system after it being absent for such a long period.

"You can't know we will be alright." Mello muttered finally, walking stiffly towards their temporary apartment. Flashes of the infected standing there, pus running from their nose and looking dazed crossed Matt mind. He didn't want to end up like that or like the person whose limb they had seen the infected eating.

"Sure I can Mello." Matt promised. _Because as long as we are together I know we'll fight our damnedest to live_; he did not say it but in his mind, acknowledging it meant something. He just wasn't sure _what_.

-End Part 23-

**AN**: um so I am super excited right now, recently I had the inspiration to continue a fic I have not written for in ohhhh probably over a year and was thinking would never get finished, and the first part is almost done with a sequel partially noted :D

That is where I have been. I have not forgotten all my lovely readers, nor have I died yet (in which case MelMat would post for me so its all good :D)

But those who know me, know that if I am in a writing mood I am NOT in an editing mood and honestly I have been afraid to edit in case it threw me off my writing... but I made you wait so long already I decided to chance it...hopefully it doesn't backfire XD

I will also remind everyone to vote on what preview you liked the best (which incidentally means what fic will be posted next :D)

**Special thanks to reviewers**: mXm, mxmsupporter, Ubiqter, Keono, Deadly Nightshade1395, LinkinPark X, Envyyyy, IssaHORROR, CatatonicVanity

Review?


	25. Part 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the anime Death Note**

**Suggested Listening**: Howl **by** Florence + The Machine

Part 24

~Stranger~

All outside the apartment there was commotion; loading of trucks, people lending supplies and even volunteering to go on the patrols for community seven. But inside with Matt and Mello it was quiet.

They had settled down at the small two person table in the corner of the kitchen and taken a deck of cards in which they played War, which Matt found was oddly suiting to the situation. Both avoided talking about that morning and Matt was fine with that. He was certain it would come up in conversation again later on, or maybe even the next day, but they didn't need to talk to play games.

It had been a general consensus to stay at least until they could find out more about community seven. Matt's games were currently charging so he had no reason to complain.

It had been said that within a half hour the patrol would be able to radio back the condition of the community. Well, a half an hour once they actually_ left._

It would have been stupid to expect anything good to come of going to the community, but Matt supposed everyone wanted to believe in something.

That was why he and Mello were doing something as mundane as playing cards, not that Matt minded. He could usually never get Mello to play anything with him, cards included, and Matt had never asked why, just assuming that gaming wasn't Mello's thing. Matt _could _accept some people just were not meant to enjoy games.

But as they grew tired of War and the games shifted into Michigan Rummy, Matt had to wonder if there was another reason Mello never played games, a more personal one. Mello was _good_ at cards. Too good for a first timer, or even occasional player.

Matt kept his thoughts to himself and instead concentrated on passing the time in relative silence as they snacked on a package of nuts, found in the little care package given to them the night before.

"Rummy!" Mello said, slapping a hand on the card Matt had just discarded.

"On what?"

"My six's. You're going to lose if you keep this up Matt. I'm used to having a harder time when playing.." Mello trailed off and hesitantly grabbed the card. Matt was definitely curious, his previous pondering apparently having some truth, but it wouldn't be fair to Mello for him to ask.

They may have been friends but Matt was hardly about to use that against him.

The awkwardness shifted after a few minutes and Matt was relieved that Mello's little slip hadn't ruined their game. It wasn't really the game Matt liked, but it was the fact that Mello was even playing that Matt wanted to prolong.

He hated seeing Mello uncomfortable so he carried on as though nothing had transpired. Matt could have almost pretended that the slip up had been imagined expect for the odd look Mello got a few minutes later.

"You know Matt, I used to go over to my sisters place and have a sort of game night with her and our parents when they were still alive. It always kept my mind off the undercover work." Mello said lightly, conversationally.

Mello may have tried to make light of it but Matt understood it was anything other. Matt wondered the reason for Mello's sudden admission. Anything was possible with Mello so it was pointless to speculate.

Matt had no idea what to say to something like that so he didn't say anything at all, instead making brief eye contact with Mello to let him know he had been listening before taking another card for his hand.

.

Matt caught Mello glancing at the time again and rolled his eyes. It was a half hour over the time the 'formal' announcement was supposed to have been made. So far all they had gotten was that the patrols were back and that there were no other survivors.

"Dammit, Matt. I can't just sit here and play cards with you the entire day. This is driving me up the wall!" Mello growled, tossing his cards across the table and sending the chair skidding backwards as he stood.

"What the hell happened over there? Do they even know? What exactly is the state of the place? We need to know these things, and I know you aren't stupid so you understand why." Mello said, viciously biting into a piece of chocolate.

Matt sighed. He did understand why, but what exactly could they do? Certainly not just stomp down to the communications office and demand the information. That would probably just get them kicked out of the community, wouldn't it?

"Let's just go. I'll get the information one way or another." Mello left no room for negotiating in the matter so all Matt could do was grab his jacket and follow, hoping they didn't have to sleep in the car that night.

.

Ten minutes and one wrong turn later they stood outside the communications center. Matt itched for a smoke but knew better than to light one inside. Results would be quick so he figured it would not be long until he could have another one.

Mello would either get them what they wanted or get them kicked out.

Stepping inside after Mello, Matt took in the solemn atmosphere and the people franticly speaking into about six different radios at once. Matt guessed the other end were communities wanting to know if the rumors were true; news traveled fast, all things considered.

"Who is in charge here?" Mello asked. He did not even have to raise his voice to get the attention he wanted; the room almost freezing, possibly at seeing 'civilians' in there. The only time they had been in one of the communication centers was back in the other community and accompanied by the community head.

"I am Marcus Cain, second in command here. What can I do for you?" A short, stocky man in faded camouflage gear asked, all the while ushering them away from the foray of radio workers and to a more silent place.

"We want to know exactly what was found at the community, any information that you have."

"Look, I know that everyone here is concerned and just want to understand what's happened but I don't think it's a good idea-"

"We are not members of this community! We have to go back out there in a few days and if there is something going on with the infected I'd like to know!" Mello snapped and stood straight up, seeming taller and more imposing than he actually was with his lithe almost feminine frame.

Marcus was silent for a while, seemingly conflicted, before he sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose like he had an itch. Matt knew they had gotten their way. He was unsure if anyone else would have given them the information, even the community head, but Matt figured it had to do with Marcus knowing how important information was in this age.

"I went with one of the patrols..it was... it was a massacre." Marcus told them gravely. "It was probably up to par with things one would see in horror movies. The bodies lying in heaps and blood everywhere. The gates were caved in, like there had been so many infected pushing against it that the combined weight of them all had wrecked them." Marcus told them. His eyes were haunted.

"The gates were caved in?" Matt asked.

"Let me explain something first, the gates over there might have been reinforced but they were still just fencing; heavy duty fencing but nothing like the gates we've got here. But those gates shouldn't have folded regardless,

We have no idea how many infected were there originally or how many were made when things got out of control in the community, but there were a bunch still milling around and just retching and eating and retching and eating." Marcus shook his head, as though trying to clear the images from his head.

"Is there any way to tell if the infected had been acting odd?" Mello pressed. If the information was being freely given, he was going to get it.

"How do you mean?"

"As in if the infected were more aggressive, starved even. If that might be the reason the community fell so easily." Mello muttered quietly, glancing around to see if anyone was listening.

"So you've heard the rumors too? It's possible I'd say but without video its impossible to tell. We've been trying to get cameras installed at all the communities but so far they have been vetoed at every turn. Maybe this will change that." Marcus leaned back against the table and surveyed them, as though trying to understand them. Probably trying to figure out why they would rather travel than stay in one place.

"That it? It really was simply a graveyard?" Matt asked. They really had no more information than they started with other than the gory little tidbits Marcus had told them.

"There's nothing more. I have no idea what you are looking to get out of this but that is the entire story. If you'll excuse me I have other duties to be attending to, I assume that you can show yourselves out?" Marcus asked with a raised eyebrow as though he almost expected them to go and pester the staff there.

"Yeah, thanks for telling us." Mello grumbled, clearly not happy in the least. Matt tugged the blond away and Mello sighed long and suffering once they were back outside.

"That told us nothing more than everyone there is dead. What if those rumors are not rumors Matt? Is there any safe place when the infected are hell bent on devouring everyone until there is nothing left?"

Mello sounded tired, more tired than Matt had ever heard him. Almost defeated in a way. It was a crappy situation. If a community could fall that quick than being on the roads were suicide. Damned if you do, damned if you don't.

Matt wrapped an arm around Mello's shoulder without thinking and pulled him close until their sides touched.

"Yeah the world sucks. But we've made it this far, a few more pissed off infected shouldn't matter."

Mello gave him a weak grin and as they walked around the community to see if they could get something to eat for later on Mello made no move to disentangle himself from Matt's hold.

-End Part 24-

**AN**: see? I updated... as for the fic I mentioned, it is not the bingo one, sorry :)

**Special thanks to reviewers**: Amour en Rayures, Aoayame, mxmsupporter, Keono, S'moresForMooses, Deadly Nightshade1395, CatatonicVanity, IssaHORROR,

**Preview of next chapter**:

_"Oh my god!"_

_Matt looked over at Mello at the shout. It had not come from the movie but practically right outside their window. Their apartment was the last one on a bottom floor and faced the street across from it where people milled about all day._

_Matt paused the movie as Mello got to his knees and yanked the blinds open, making late afternoon light spill into the room._

_Matt had to squint to focus his eyes but he could just make out the prone figure on the ground and people that backed away from them. "What the...?"_

_Why was no one helping them? It was then that Mello muttered 'its that survivor...' and Matt understood all too well why no one rushed to the pregnant woman's aid._

**Review?**


	26. Part 25

**AN: **UMMMMM so I just finished writing a 17 chapter fic, and planning its sequel and its sequels sequel...and I forgot that I had not yet posted this. So I am sorry. XD

**Suggested Listening**: Where is the Edge **by** Within Temptation

Part 25

~Fiction~

Matt, despite his usual preference to simply let Mello figure things out, decided they would stay in the community for another few days to rest up before leaving. Matt had almost expected a fight on the decision but Mello surprisingly agreed without incident.

On _one_ condition.

That they head to the northern states as the southern, and warmer states seemed to be bad luck for them. Thinking back on Cali and a few others, Matt had to agree.

.

"I'm stuffed." Matt proclaimed, grinning as Mello rolled his eyes.

"You should be, you ate enough for three."

"Sorry if I've been missing actual food." Matt grumbled.

After talking with Marcus they had sought out a place to get food supplies for the night; and having asked a few in the community they were directed to the communities restaurant. They didn't serve delicacies like caviar or special items like filet mignon or steak, but it had plenty of soups and sandwiches to choose from as well as a variety of frozen fruits and puddings for desert.

Apparently not everyone in the community had electricity, or the know-how to cook so the restaurant was open for the three main meals a day. It was closed at all other times to conserve energy.

It was a really good idea to be honest, and Matt wondered if the other communities had anything like it. He supposed they would find out soon enough as there was no way they wouldn't be stopping in at another community in the northern states at some point.

Matt hoped the infected were easier going in the cold; they could really use a break.

"We've only been here a day and all I want to do is leave." Matt heard Mello grumbling, though he knew it was only because of the lack of things to do. Well, lack of things they could do on their own. Everything was public, and Mello plus Public wasn't going so well.

But Matt didn't mind spending most of the time in the apartment with just Mello as company, in fact he preferred it to the nameless people in the streets they passed. Matt had never thought he could be so completely comfortable with someone...

But he was.

"I wish we still had television." Mello grumbled again and Matt had to smile.

"For the porn?" He asked and watched Mello's face flush. He didn't think he had seen Mello blush once since they had started traveling together.

"Yes Matt, for the porn." Mello snapped sarcastically as he tried to compose himself. It was rather amusing that something as little as that would make the ex-cop blush.

"Let me check my PSP, I might have a movie or two on it."

Mello looked rather hopeful at that and it made Matt wonder what else the blond was missing. Matt missed tea, the expensive imported kind, and Mello apparently missed tv. Matt made a note to ask one day. A day that hadn't started out with enough drama and could handle some found and potentially dampening memories.

Back inside the apartment Matt turned the psp on, having only been playing on the DS recently, and searched through the memory slots and his saved data. He vaguely noted that Mello had kicked off his boots and was looking over his shoulder but got lost in the various files he had.

"Hmm I think I've found one. Might have more but ill need to sort everything into folders. Never cared to before."

"What do you have to watch?" Mello asked, having obviously not seen the title.

"The Count of Monte Cristo, have you ever seen it?" Matt asked as he moved into the bedroom. He dragged the bedside table close to the bed while making sure there was enough room on either side for two people to sit and watch. The PSP screen was no TV but it was better than nothing.

"No, but I guess I will now." Mello smirked and walked out of the room, to get what Matt had no idea. Maybe a drink. Matt didn't know if they had anything left over or not.

He adjusted the PSP until he was satisfied it wouldn't fall over while the movie was on.

"Are you almost ready Mello?" Matt turned as he called out and nearly bumped into the blond who had been deathly silent in his approach. "Freak." He muttered and Mello snorted as he walked passed him.

Matt forgave him he instant he noted the bag of Chex Mix he was carrying. "Where did you get that?" He asked while setting the psp to play and propping it up on the bedside table against the lamp

"It was in the little care package from last night. I put it aside in case we didn't get anything else and I forgot about it until now." Mello said with a shrug, ripping open the bad and popping a pretzel into his mouth.

Matt turned the volume all the way up before hopping onto the bed and settling himself on his stomach to watch the movie. He had to have seen it at least six times, and could probably quote it, but he found he didn't mind nearly as much as he thought.

Mello settled down beside him in a similar position and set the bag of snacks between them. It was a nice change even if it wasn't playing cards.

.

"Oh my god!"

Matt looked to Mello at the shout. It had not come from the movie but practically right outside the window. Their apartment was the last one on a bottom floor and faced the street; across from them was where people milled about all day.

Matt paused the movie as Mello got to his knees and yanked the blinds open, making late afternoon light spill into the room.

Matt had to squint to focus his eyes but he could just make out the prone figure on the ground and people that backed away from them. "What the...?"

Why was no one helping them? It was then that Mello muttered _'its that survivor...'_ and Matt understood all too well why no one rushed to the pregnant woman's aid.

She was coughing or maybe heaving, Matt couldn't quite tell from inside, and was holding her middle. Everyone around her had either scattered to a safe distance away or had ran away completely into the safety of the buildings around them.

Matt saw Mello cross himself as they watched everything unfold from inside the apartment. They were no better than those on the street. If she was infected somehow, they could potentially contract it. If she were simply ill, then they would be guilty of whatever harm came to her and the baby. Matt could live with it.

Sadly, he could more than live with it.

.

Hardly eight hours later the woman was dead. And not from the infection. That wasn't to say that she hadn't been infected, but that's not what had killed her. She had been 'put down' to save her the pain of dying that way.

She now had a bullet in her skull and was boxed up and ready to be burned. An infected corpse couldn't stay around and who knew what would happen to the things in the ground if she were buried?

On her death bed, after being proven infected, she admitted that she and her boyfriend had shared a kiss after he had been bitten. She hadn't thought it would be enough to get sick. That idiocy had gotten her killed.

The research teams said her being pregnant messed with the results of the test, something about the hormones masking the infection and sending a false clear. All pregnant women would be held in quarantine for up to a week after a negative or positive result until the test could be adjusted to get accurately around the hormones.

Matt found the entire thing horribly unlucky, and yet to place the blame anywhere but solely on the woman would be wrong.

Matt knew Mello felt horrible for being relieved at her being infected, but he understood it. It let them off the hook for hiding out in the apartment while she was on the ground in agony. But until there was a way to fight the infection, which looked rather doubtful, that was how the world was going to be.

"Matt, I think we should get some masks. I know they wont help if we get bit or their fluids get into our system but..."

"It will give us peace of mind and at least stop it from getting in our mouths?" Matt finished for him. Mello nodded distractedly, gloved fingers playing with the cross of his rosary that now hung in view. Mello had really been bothered by what they had seen.

Matt wished he had the wisdom to say something that would help but all word failed him so all he could do was stay by the blonds side and hope it would be of some small comfort.

-**End part 25**-

**AN**: short I know but I felt that ending it here was the right thing to do.

**.**

**Special thanks to reviewers**: Amour en Rayures, newww, errantimpulses, CatatonicVanity, Deadly Nightshade1395, S'moresForMooses, keono, mxmsupporter, theheartstourniquet, IssaHORROR

.

**Preview of next chapter**: _"__Matt... someone's died."_

_At first Matt didn't quite grasp what had been said, his brain still struggling to process while half-asleep, and after it had Matt found that all he could do was sit there in silence. Was it still about-_

"_It was a child. They died of fever Matt. They got sick hardly a day ago and died at the clinic of an 'intense fever'. The mother is in decontamination." _

**Review?**


	27. Part 26

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own or make money from the anime Death Note, the idea of this fic is mine however.

**Suggested Listening**: To the Ground **by** Smile Empty Soul

**Part 26**

~Bleak~

Getting masks from the community distribution center the next day was like trying to pull teeth and had left Matt wanting to throttle them. Evidently, unless there was an emergency there was no need to hand them out. They were living post apocalypse and that wasn't an emergency enough?

Apparently not.

He and Mello were not the only ones who had similar thoughts on the subject either; there had been a crowd of people already there when they had arrived, and more trying to wheedle their way inside as they had left. It had been a madhouse.

Matt wondered how long it would be before people just started trying to take the stuff.

"I didn't think we were going to get out of there!" Mello said in exasperation, eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose. It really had been hectic.

"You think we should just get the supplies we need a few towns over?"

Mello tapped the newly appeared chocolate bar at his lips while Matt waited for an answer. It came in the form of a heavy sigh and a look of defeat. What he had suggested meant going into a place they swore they would never dare tread again.

"We stay together this time." Mello said adamantly. Matt didn't dare remind Mello that he had been the one to wander off.

"And we bring as many guns as we can. And you need to smoke the entire time, I don't know if it will help once they see us, if there are any in there..." the chocolate had been devoured in less than a minute.

"Mello, we'll worry about it once we leave. You will just obsess and nit pick over every little detail until you drive yourself crazy otherwise. I know you want to be prepared but there is such a thing as being overly so." Matt told him while leaning on the side of a building.

Matt knew their lives might depend on good planning, but just how much could you really plan when it came to the infected? Unless they could go in there with a mini-tank there was no real way to insure they would be ok in the end. There might be too many infected in the area for them to even want to chance going in. There were so many things to think of and Matt didn't want to spend the time they were supposed to be "resting" going over all of that. It would just drain them.

In an odd gesture, Mello puffed out his cheeks and sighed. "I cant help it. I've always had this problem; I think that's why the mafia didn't trust me all that much."

"Because you over planned?" Matt asked for confirmation.

"Because I always appeared to be watching for something. Like an informant might, even if there really was nothing to be watching for. My mind just cant...stop." Mello continued, though lowering his voice as a few people walked too closely by.

"Thinking so much isn't always a bad thing, just when you dwell on the things that stress you out. Find something, other than chocolate, that gets your mind off those things. I've got my games." Matt told him with a shrug. It wasn't really a secret.

Mello looked as though he wanted to say something but thought better of it and instead glanced at the ground, because everyone knows the ground is a great place to look when a situation is getting awkward.

"Come on Mello, lets go finish that movie." Matt said gently and almost smiled when Mello gave him a grateful smile. There were still so many things they didn't know about each other, but they were learning.

.

It was hardly around lunch by the time they finished the movie, which they hadn't felt the heart to watch after the incident the day before, and it left them wanting for something to do. Not that it was anything new with them.

Downtime was nice, but the boredom did take away from it.

"I vote we just sleep until we need to leave."

Mello snorted at him and stood up, brushing at the invisible dust his clothing had. "You do that but I think I'll go have a look around. I just need to be active unlike some lazy people I know."

Matt grinned knowingly and shrugged in a 'do what you want, I'm not your babysitter' kind of way. Matt had enough of the community when they went out to eat.

"Wake me when you get back?" Matt asked, knowing the blond would be gone for a while doing whatever it was he had in mind. Matt tossed his goggles onto the other side of the bed and rolled over without waiting for a reply. He knew Mello, and the blond wouldn't let him sleep too long.

So without preamble Matt shut his eyes and hoped to catch a few winks of sleep to ease the wait of leaving.

.

.

Matt woke to the sound of crinkling wrappers and the sensation of being overly warm and yet comfortable. He didn't dare open his eyes for a few minutes to give his mind time to gradually wake.

The crinkling sound increased and it eventually annoyed him enough for Matt to look around

with blurry eyes. Mello sat on the other bed with wrappers upon wrappers from chocolate bars littered around him.

Matt's first thought was '_where the hell did he get all of that?_' and the second one was '_what has him needing all of that?_'

Matt struggled to sit up with the covers that had been draped over him and silently thanked Mello for having done that as he noted the chill in the room.

"When did you get back Mello?" he asked, noting the sky was still bright out. Matt at least hadn't slept through dinner, and probably could get away with a late lunch.

"Not all that long after I left." Mello answered automatically as though he had prepared what to say beforehand, knowing what Matt would ask.

To Matt, Mello seemed almost in shock or at least very lost at the moment. Mello had been fine before he had left, what could have possibly happened in that small span of time for him to act this way?

"Matt," Mello paused, eyes still head and unblinking, "someone else has died."

At first Matt didn't quite grasp what had been said, his brain still struggling to process while half-asleep, and after it had Matt found that all he could do was sit there in silence. Was it still about-

"It was a child. They died of fever, Matt. They got sick hardly a day ago and died at the clinic of an 'intense fever'. The mother is in decontamination."

Matt swung his legs over the side of the bed and was by Mello in an instant, mind urging him to get more than the broken bits of information. If the child had died from fever then they could have been infected and if so then why were they still there, why hadn't Mello woken him and forced him to get ready to leave?

"No one in the family has had any contact with that woman Matt, and they aren't saying the child was infected. No one knows anything but they don't want civilians on the streets right now as it was getting a bit... wild out there." Mello stated mechanically, pinched, as though what he had seen was far too reminiscent of things outside the communities to believe possible.

And perhaps it had been. Matt hadn't been there but a large group of scared people packed together and not getting answers? It could definitely become frenzied rather quick. Community or not it was still occupied with everyday people. And last time Matt had checked, everyday people still panicked.

Mello was letting the chocolate gently melt between his lips as Matt finally sat next to him. There was silence for a moment before Matt gently touched Mello's arm and Matt was only lightly surprised when Mello leaned into the touch as he looked up, features serious.

"Is it always going to be like this? That no matter where we go nothing feels safe and all there is...is fear?"

"I can't answer that. You _know_ I cant answer that. All we can do is survive and whatever the outcome is..." Matt trailed off not knowing how else to put it. Mello's question couldn't be answered, it was still too soon into the 'new world' to be able to tell how humanity would take to everything. To know if they could beat the undead plague.

Give it a few months, a few years, was what Matt wanted to say but he knew that every time something like this happened Mello would ask those questions even if he never said them aloud again. It was moments like that Matt felt helpless.

Matt hesitantly threw an arm around Mello's shoulders, pulling him close enough to hug, though he didn't go that far. He wasn't sure what Mello would do if he tried it. Instead, Matt settled for the faux closeness and hoped that it calmed Mello's thoughts like the smell of chocolate and leather now did for Matt.

Mello surprised him by dropping his head to Matt's shoulder and allowing the contact. Smiling, Matt closed his eyes and waited.

It was hard to say for how long they had stayed like that, Mello's head resting against Matt's shoulder and Matt not quite hugging him, but both of them were more than hungry by the time they separated.

Matt rubbed his arm to get the feeling back in it and was surprised by the softly uttered 'thanks' that came from his right. Mello had moved himself to sit cross-legged on the bed with his back against the headboard and looked much less zoned out then before, and for that Matt was grateful.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Matt had not wanted to ask but the last thing he wanted was another surprise especially if Mello had already known about it.

"No. That is all anyone had known earlier. I don't know if there has been any other news since as they had quickly gotten the streets clear and there haven't been any announcements since."

"How is anyone supposed to be getting something to eat if we aren't allowed on the streets?" It wasn't like they were going to starve in a few hours time but Matt really didn't want to skip a meal for no other reason than he would be miserable.

"I got something while I was out."

"Well at least you ate." Matt grumbled. There might be a few things left over from the care package if Mello had hidden some of it...

"No, what I meant was that I got something for _us _before I came back here. How do you think I suddenly got all this chocolate?" Mello scoffed and hardly seemed offended by Matt's misunderstanding.

"What the hell are we waiting for then? We are both hungry now, might as well eat." Matt held out a hand and tugged Mello from his seated position the second the blond took his hand. There was no reason for the sudden jolt his heart received at the simple contact but Matt accepted it and tried to push it to the back of his mind where a lot of other thoughts and reactions concerning Mello were beginning to pile up.

Matt dreaded the day he would have to sift through them.

Sitting down at the table Matt sighed at the noodle bowls and prepared himself for a night of instant food and waiting, though what he was waiting for he wasn't quite sure.

.

.

The sun had not even been up when Mello had dished out the defrosted toast, spread and pudding cups for breakfast. Matt wished the place had tea. Hell, they didn't even have tea in their own supplies. Too many other things to worry about getting and it usually slipped Matt's mind to pick it up.

Matt at least took solace in the fact that he was far more awake than Mello, who had dragged the comforter from the bedroom and sat with it wrapped around him as he ate, blurry eyed and grumpy.

Talking to him before he had been awake for at least a half hour was like poking a hornets nest. Not. A. Good. Idea.

But most people weren't used to it either. And after months and months of traveling with Mello the blond would usually let Matt get away with a few things before he snapped. Luckily Matt had gotten good enough at reading Mello that he could generally tell when he was on his last nerve. Generally.

"I feel like being rebellious. We should go to the Distribution Center and see if they are handing out masks yet. If anything it should be their duty right about now to do so." Mello grumbled around his toast, a wheat blend with apricot spread. It was apparently the only kind this community had. Matt didn't know if that was because all the good stuff had been eaten first before the rations had gone into affect or if they simply had that in stock but Matt would have preferred almost anything other an Apricot.

The cinnamon roll pudding cup was not bad though.

"Mello, if they are anything like our government was I doubt the masks are being 'distributed'."

Mello squirmed for a moment before shrugging the comforter off his shoulders and exposing his bare chest in the process. Matt rolled his eyes. Typical Mello who didn't even get dressed before leaving the bedroom.

"Are you going to spend an hour getting ready or are we leaving in a few?" Matt grinned at the sour expression that was thrown at him, along with Mello's bread crusts, and left the blond at the table while he laced up his boots. Generally Matt left the top half undone so he could slip his feet in but his calves had started to hurt from them being so loose lately.

Matt took his time, letting his mind wander, and when he looked up Mello stood before him with a gloved hand on leather clad hips and an expression that clearly stated '_you are taking too long_'.

Funny coming from the man who was in just his boxers a few minutes ago.

-End 26-

**AN**: yay another update :D.

So I wanted to let everyone know that I posted **MelMat**'s birthday fic (if you know MelMat, you know the content cant be put on here XD) over on my **Ao3 account**, and soon my DA and Adultfanfiction accounts. It is called "**Heavy in you Arms**"

.

**Here is an excerpt**: _The moment Matt enterers the old, crumbling apartment complex he knows something is off. It is not an obvious change, such as a body lying on the ground, or even flickering lights or bloody handprints. More the atmosphere is charged, electric and alive—ready to strike out like a coiled snake. _

_He eyes the stairs, with its dim lighting and creaky steps...Matt thinks better of it. _

_The elevator it is._

_He lights a cigarette. The tiny flame flickers across his goggles, turning his vision more red than orange as he waits for the death box to drop down to him. The doors ding as they open and Matt moves to step forward, and that is when a cloth presses forcibly over his mouth. _

Interested yet? I hope so. :)

**ShinigamiMailJeevas at A03**

**.**

**Special thank to reviewers**: Frozen Meatballs, Mercory, Keono, theheartstourniquet, Deadly Nightshade1395, Lotta Devon, s, mxmsupporter, IssaHORROR

.

**Preview of next RN chapter:** _Trudging on beside Mello they quickly came upon the Community Distribution Center, which had been promptly boarded up since the day before. And when Matt said "boarded up" he meant it. There were even padlocks on the doors. It didn't look like the place would be open to the public anytime soon never mind handing out masks. Score one for the new authority figures._

"_Matt, look." Mello grabbed his arm and dragged him across the street and behind a left behind garbage bin. It took a moment for Matt's eyes to adjust to the distance they were looking but when he zeroed in on it the sight made him feel sick._

_People in hazmat suits were dragging a body-bag out the front of the Decontamination Centers doors. He and Mello shared a look; they didn't need a closer look to know that was the deceased childs mother._

Review?


	28. Part 27

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own or make money from the anime Death Note, the idea of this fic is mine however.

**Suggested Listening**: Our Solemn Hour **by** Within Temptation

Part 27

_~Parting~_

Outside everything was quiet when they peeked out of the apartment; even though the sun was barely in the sky Matt had expected more than the silence they were greeted with. Being outside and breathing in the fresh air, it gave Matt a rather massive craving for his cigarettes. It was worse than the hunger pangs one would get after forgetting to eat for a stretch of time.

He scratched the back of his skull and sighed softly knowing it would be another day at the least before he could get to them. God help Mello when he did. No living dead would find them for a week after Matt had smoked his fill.

"Stop daydreaming and move your ass." Mello hissed back at him, voice quiet and eye darting all over the place. They were in a community with "stay inside" orders and other than a few shadows passing by no one other than them were braving the outside; keeping quiet was a must, he supposed.

Trudging on beside Mello they quickly came upon the Community Distribution Center, which had been promptly boarded up since the day before. And when Matt said "boarded up" he meant it. There were even padlocks on the doors. It didn't look like the place would be open to the public anytime soon never mind handing out masks. Score one for the new authority figures.

"Matt, look." Mello grabbed his arm and dragged him across the street and behind a left behind garbage bin. It took a moment for Matt's eyes to adjust to the distance they were looking but when he zeroed in on it the sight made him feel sick.

People in hazmat suits were dragging a body-bag out the front of the Decontamination Centers doors. He and Mello shared a look; they didn't need a closer look to know that was the deceased childs mother.

He and Mello were far from delusional. This community was going to meet the same fate as number seven if things continued on the way they were; it was time to leave.

"We should have left yesterday. I should have made us leave."

"It's fine Mello-"

"No its not. If people haven't begun to leave yet it's because they are in denial. An unknowingly infected person comes into the community and after they are put down, suddenly two more people drop dead? That is _not_ a coincidence Matt. That is an impending disaster and you damn well know it." Mello hissed at him, eyes blazing and Matt couldn't disagree.

To stay any longer was to die. They might already be infected as it was.

"Alright, lets go to the main office and tell them we are leaving today and have them get our things ready for us. We can tidy up the apartment while we wait." Matt stated calmly and waited until Mello nodded before going back the way they had come. They had been watching the entrance for a while and no one was around. Matt wasn't going to subject his poor back to crouching unless he had to.

It was a short sprint to the main office, neither of them being able to sit still long enough to walk, and Matt breathed a sigh of relief when the door yanked open. How hard would it have been to get their things without telling anyone or getting the proper clearance? Matt didn't even want to think about it.

"-And they really should be paying more attention to our own community than some damn deserted one!" There were raised voices behind a closed office door and Matt wasn't sure if they should wait for them to finish or not. Mello however didn't have the same thoughts and knocked curtly once before barging in, startling the two men inside.

Wiping a hand across his face in disbelief Matt followed.

"What can I do for you boys?" The balding office man asked while the other man turned around to face them. Matt was somehow less surprised to see Marcus than Marcus was to see them, if the expression on the older mans face was anything to go by.

"We would like to leave today. I believe we have... overstayed our welcome." Mello stated calmly though Matt was unconvinced as the blonds shoulders were tense.

'Balding man' and Marcus shared a quick look before all attention was back on them. "I'm sorry to hear that. Did you want to leave later on this evening or are you looking to leave sooner than that?"

"Within the hour if possible. I know it's short notice but both of us are rather anxious to get to the northern states." Mello told them smoothly.

"Alright, let me find the registry and I'll have both of you sign this and everything will be all set for you to get your things. I'll also need the apartment key if you've got it on you."

Matt fished the tiny silver key from the depths of his pocket as Mello signed himself out first. As Mello steppe aside, their hips nearly brushing in the confined space, Matt placed the key beside the registry and signed out his nickname.

"Good, good. Everything seems in order. I'll just go to the yard and get them to ready your things for you. I assume you will be waiting in the apartment until then, unless you have locked it up?" Upon both of their nods the balding man heaved himself out of the well used swivel chair and excused himself from the office.

"The woman is dead isn't she, the one just put in quarantine." Mello stated, voice low as he glanced around to make sure there wasn't anyone else in the vicinity to hear them.

Marcus hesitated though he caved only moments later after Mello's expression never changed.

"She was found dead earlier, gagged on her own blood and upon the quick autopsy there was a large amount of clear fluid built up in her lungs that had started the accent to her nasal cavity."

In short, had the fever not killed her she would have soon been in the early 'zombie like' stages of the infection. That drugged out like stupor before flesh suddenly seemed appetizing.

"Any reason why she and the boy died?" Matt asked. It was odd. Usually, at least to Matt's knowledge, he infected didn't die. They were held on the brink of death at all times and even when the fluid began to leak from their sinuses and mouths they were still alive. Always _just_ alive.

"We have none." Marcus hardly sounded like the answer was good enough for him.

"Thanks Marcus." They had plenty to do before they left and there was no point in dragging out the conversation when they had everything that could be answered. That would probably be the last time they spoke to Marcus.

"Good luck boys." Marcus called to them after a moment of silence, waiting until they were very nearly passed the threshold to do so.

"Good luck to you as well." Mello returned in what Matt thought might have been a pitying voice. Perhaps because the two men in there knew what was going on and were powerless to leave or to change it. Powerless to change fate.

Because there was now no doubt in Matt's mind that this would be the second community to fall.

"Mello, wait." Matt grabbed the blonds arm to slow him down before they got too close to the apartment. He thought they should do something else before they left as they didn't have the chemicals on hand.

"We should go to decon and see if one of the doctors in there will give us the test before we leave."

Mello almost appeared to want to protest though Matt couldn't think of a single reason for it. "Yeah, alright. I suppose we now at least have a reason for wanting it."

_But that doesn't mean they will give it to us_, Matt thought.

.

.

It almost felt as though they were trespassing as they pushed passed the thick plastic dividers into the decon units lab portion. It was silent, a deathly silence, inside and Matt wanted to tell Mello to forget it but knew that it had been his idea in the first place and Mello wouldn't leave until they had gotten the test.

Sometimes Matt questioned the genius of his own mind.

"What are you doing here? The streets are restricted to the public-"

"Hey... Teru?" Matt called, struggling to remember the name of the man who they had seen on their first day there. Teru looked away from Mello and upon recognizing Matt seemed immediately more friendly.

"Hello Matt, what are the two of you doing here? You did hear the announcement didn't you?" Teru pushed the glasses up his nose as he walked over and Matt was left wondering about the personality shift.

"We are actually leaving today." Mello chipped in, seemingly taking pleasure in the displeased expression Teru let slip. What the hell was going on with those two?

"That's too bad then. I was hoping you would stay a while longer." Teru came to stand beside Matt and to the redheads dismay he was shorter than the dark haired man.

"I was wondering if you could test the both of us before we left to make sure we aren't infected. We don't want any surprises to start the trip off." With the way Mello was narrowing his eyes Matt figured they had about ten maybe fifteen minutes to leave decon before something bad happened. He didn't know what had happened between those two when they first met to get them this _cold_ to each other and Matt didn't really care.

"Just sit down and let me take your blood and I'll get you the results right here."

"Alright, thanks Teru." Matt seated himself and rolled up his shirt so the taller man could have access to his arm. The latex gloves felt odd on his arm as the needle bit his skin and Matt was happy when both were removed.

Teru put a bit of the blood into a test tube, added the mix of chemicals and put a drop of it on a slide after it stayed the same pinkish red color. It was then placed under a microscope for view.

Matt hadn't noticed but they were in the same area as they had been when first getting out of decon upon arriving. Matt was happy his hair wasn't dripping water onto his clothes this time around.

"You are all clear."

Matt nodded and let Mello replace him in the chair, watching as Mello winced when a new needle came in contact with his arm. The process was repeated until Teru looked up at him.

"Say Matt, what would you do should your friend ever get infected? Would you join a community then?" Teru asked with a blank almost calculating expression. Somehow Matt was left uneasy by it, especially with how Teru had said 'friend' like it was a dirty word.

"I would probably still travel out there, only alone I guess. I made it fine on my own before."

"Pity. I wouldn't have minded you staying here. Either way both of you are clear. I hope you have a safe journey." Teru commented before taking the blood and needles away to the 'hazardous materials' box in the corner of the room.

"Matt, lets go!" Mello hissed at him, practically dragging him from decon. Not that Matt was complaining. Things had gotten just a little bit too weird in there.

Though now that they were back on the deserted streets the urgency of their situation became apparent again and all awkward situations aside things were going to get serious again. And time to wait again too..

.

.

It was almost two hours later that they were heading out of the community gates and somehow the air smelt fresher and less constricting than before. Which was a little odd as Matt was clouding it with his cigarettes.

They had received some envious glances as well as a few blank stares as they had rolled out of the confines of the community and though Matt wished them well he really wouldn't be surprised to suddenly hear about the community going under.

It was almost inevitable. He just hoped that the other communities weren't like this one and that at sign of infection people might all be quarantined or evacuated until the place could be scrubbed down or _something._

He wasn't about to hold his breath though, and apparently neither was Mello if that muttering the blond was doing under his breath while holding the rosary was anything to say.

-End 27-

**AN**: yay another update :D.

.

**Special thank to reviewers**: TheShadows2523, Keono, Amour en Rayures, issagokurosaki, mxmsupporter, theheartstourniquet, Deadly Nightshade1395

.

**Preview of next RN chapter:**

_The longer they stayed the more likely that something would go horribly wrong. _

"_That went surprisingly well, don't you think?" Mello grumbled, shifting one of the bags to his other shoulder. Matt supposed that it had and in all reality it could have gone much worse.._

_or maybe they had simply counted it a trip gone well before they were actually safe._

"_Matt, what are you looking at- oh fuck."_

_Oh fuck indeed, Matt thought. _

**Review**?


	29. Part 28

**AN: You're going to hate me :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the anime Death Note

.

**Suggested Listening**: Final Destination **by** Within Temptation

It's the Fear **by** Within Temptation

**Part 28**

_~Sound~_

"This is a bad idea..."

"We are already here, too late for second thoughts."

"It's still a horrible idea."

Matt sighed and felt the longing need to smack something with his gun just for a change in the argument. They were in one of those new, well previously new, Super Walmart's and trying to find bleach and masks and every other disinfectant they could carry and fit into the camaro.

This one was one of the more rundown places they had seen, including their experiences with smaller convenience stores, and Matt hoped that there wasn't anything lurking in there because they would have _plenty_ to hide behind.

The lights were still on in some parts, bright and casting shadows with emergency power in other areas; burned out bulbs beyond those with large patches of utter and complete darkness. The inside was a complete wreck with tipped over shelves, bare displays, rotted foods and the distinct scent of the dead. That God awful stench that only the infected could carry on their clothes and body.

That had both of them uneasy and spouting off unnecessary commentary when they should have been silent the second they had crossed the threshold of broken glass.

It was safe to assume that others had already raided supplies but it was uncertain if everything they needed had been taken or destroyed in the process. As things stood, they could not get the exact masks they wanted as most hospitals would be one of the few places to carry them, and they certainly weren't going to dare go to one, so they would have to suffice with the heavy duty carpenter and dust masks which would at least protect against splatter.

"Maybe we should hit up Home Depot or Lowes and see about those painter jumpsuits for times when we have to enter a potentially infected area. Masks aren't going to help us if we end up rolling in blood or pus." Matt whispered as he scanned the area. Some of the signs had fallen down so it was hard to get his bearings in all the mess.

"This way." Mello tugged at his sleeve and Matt followed without question. "Let's make it out of here first before we plan any more suicidal trips, ok?" Mello responded a few seconds later. Matt could deal with that. One problem at a time worked for him.

Mello carried his Beretta and one of those heavy duty flashlights, while Matt had the extra guns and empty bags slung over his shoulder, Glock in hand. Matt hoped what they had brought with them would be enough, or there wouldn't be a need to use guns at all.

Matt had never been afraid of the dark but seeing all the wide arching spaces left in complete pitch black made him wary and so very, very uneasy. He jumped at the loud scraping sound of metal on the floor and had the gun pointed before he had even looked.

"Sorry, sorry it was me. I just bumped into a rack. Can't see for shit in here..." Mello hissed, hand pushing the gun out of his face without even blinking; though Matt could see the blonds pulse jumping in his throat.

Matt kept an even closer watch on the darkness after that. If anything shifted he was shooting first.

There was no more talking after that, not even when they found the cleaning aisle that had been tipped over and fallen into the shelving beside it, spilling its contents to the floor. They had to crouch under the fallen shelf and search through cracked leaking bottles to scavenge what they needed.

It was hardly the amount they wanted, but there was at least other cleaning agents found that would do a decent job with a greater quantity used. It was not what they wanted, but it was the best they were going to get. They honestly could not hope for better and availability of products was only going to get worse the longer the situation went on.

After that they had gone on to find the masks, grabbing what was left which wasn't really much; it seemed the nearby communities or possibly just other survivors, had already been through there. Perhaps before they knew better than to stray into the large buildings.

There had been no extra noises in the sizable structure and it made them so tempted to search the rest of the lit aisles. However, other than grabbing random about-the-right-size clothes off the racks and stuffing them in with the masks, they didn't stray from the task of leaving.

The longer they stayed the more likely that something would go horribly wrong.

"That went surprisingly well, don't you think?" Mello grumbled, shifting one of the bags to his other shoulder. Matt supposed that it had and in all reality could have gone much worse...

Or maybe they had simply counted it a trip gone well before they were actually safe.

"Matt, what are you looking at—oh fuck."

_Oh fuck indeed_, Matt thought.

He was reminded a little of the time when he had run from the library with the infected lumbering around outside waiting for him; but as he and Mello stood on the broken glass of Walmart's entrance, he only wished it were that simple.

Resident Evil didn't have shit on the scene before them.

"Can you run with that?" Matt whispered, sliding the shotgun off his shoulder and handing it to Mello who had carefully put down the flashlight; they could easily get another one like it.

Mello nodded and as Matt took a breath, one half eaten and rotting face turned looked up from the pack—mouth hung open and as if tasting the air—and followed the line of sight directly back to them.

And with its motion a hundred other bloody faces looked up at them.

"I wish I had a machine gun..." was all Matt could think to say.

"I wish I had six." Mello replied, no humor to be had in his voice. Everything was silent and nothing moved; the infected simply stared at them until Mello's boot crunched on a piece of glass as he shifted his weight.

It was enough to set the infected off.

"Run!" It hadn't needed to be said and they were sprinting towards the car while the horde of infected borrowed at them. There wasn't going to be enough time for him to get to the drivers side.

"Mello, open the door." He shouted to the blond who was a few steps ahead of him and thankfully Mello did as asked when he reached the car. Matt jumped into the car, over the seat gap and into the drivers side as faces popped into view through his window. Matt fumbled with his keys as Mello slammed his own door shut, bags hastily shoved into the back.

"Hurry up!" Mello yelled as an infected crawled atop the hood of the car with its missing teeth, scratched up face and hands beating at the windshield like one might a drum. More hands—and even a few faces—banged on the windows and frame of the car; it shook with the force making Matt feel as though he was in some sick simulation of turbulence.

Matt's fingers slipped and the keys nearly dropped to the floor. Instead of rushing he took his time, inserted the key and grinned as the engine purred to life.

Mello swore as the handle on his door was being pulled and the infected yanked his door open inch by inch.

"For Christ's sake Matt, drive. I cant keep this shut!" Mello's voice was thick with fear and suddenly there was deafening silence.

That was when the windshield made a sickening sound as the lone infected on the hood continually pounded on the glass; a large crack spread across the windshield like a spider web and that was when Matt knew they were going to die.

-**End Part 28**-

**AN**: cliff hanger anyone? No? Too bad XD

.

**Special thanks to reviewers**: Frozen Meatballs, Amour en Rayures, QueenAly, theheartstourniquet, Deadly Nightshade1395, mxmsupporter, issagokurosaki, Guest, Keono, LinkinPark X

.

and yes, there is an evil reason I decided not to put a preview of the next chapter in here :D

**Review?**


End file.
